Hiccup's fate
by NekoYullenMidnightKitsune
Summary: What would happen if a mage showed all of Berk, Hiccup's fate in the first movie? What if the mage also reunited Hiccup's mother with him and his father? How will everyone act when they see the first movie, the TV series: Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, and Race to the Edge along with How to train your dragon 2? Read and find out here!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It's just another day in Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third's life. Earlier he was teased and bullied like always by Snotlout and the twins. He worked in the forge for a few hours with Gobber and now he was currently in his room at his desk working on plans for more weapons that might be able to help him out.

Later that night, he was out like a light at his desk. His father, Chief of Berk, Stoick the Vast, was still awake down stairs messing with the fire. Before Stoick could put out the fire, he heard his son cry out in surprise from his room. Startled and his fatherly instinct kicking in, Stoick rushed upstairs into Hiccup's room, throwing his door open to reveal a young woman with long black hair tied up in a ponytail with bright blue eyes sitting on Hiccup's bed with a grin on her face, whilst the said boy was sitting near the wall farthest from the girl.

Hiccup stared at the girl on his bed in confusion and surprise as he tried to calm his racing heart when his father rushed into the room.

"Hiccup, who is this?" Stoick asked, looking between him and the young woman. The said woman stood up from the bed with a gleam in her eyes and a smile upon her face.

"I am Saya. I am what you would call a witch, but I would prefer if you called me a mage instead." Saya said, bowing slightly with grace as Hiccup stood up and walked over to his father's side.

"What are you doing in my room!? Wait, scratch that. What are you doing in our house!?" Hiccup asked with confusion still present in his eyes. Saya grinned.

"Well, to meet you of course." She said like it was the most obvious answer there was. Both Hiccup and Stoick looked at the woman with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Stoick asked with a raised eyebrow. Saya's eyes lit up as she looked at Hiccup with a huge grin on her face.

"I came to Berk to meet Hiccup! His fate or future is the best I've ever seen! He'll be a hero!" Saya said with excitement as she twirled around in place. Stoick groaned before waving her off.

"I want you out of my house and off of Berk come morning." Stoick order as he left the room. Saya huffed, but with a snap of her fingers she disappeared from the room, leaving Hiccup with confusion on what had just occured. But, his tiredness caught up to him and he easily fell fast asleep. He knew it was just going to be another day like any other day for him, but he was wrong.

The next morning, Saya appeared in front of Hiccup and Stoick again as they ate breakfast and then followed Hiccup most of the day until Stoick finally got tired of her nonsense as did the other villagers.

"Just stop with that already. Useless here can't have that great of a future. He's useless!." Snotlout said as the villagers gathered around the mage with annoyance. Hiccup looked to the ground at Snotlout's remark, but Saya was slightly fuming at the moment.

"You guys don't believe me!? I'm telling you, Hiccup will be greater than his father and even travel the world!" Saya shouted, looking around at the crowd that started to surround her and Hiccup. Even Stoick and Gobber were there as well.

"Impossible. He can't do anything right. What makes you think he'll be a hero?" Astrid said, her arms crossed over her chest. The young mage growled with annoyance before she got an idea, a grin making its way on to her face.

"Fine. If you don't believe me, then I'll just show you. Oh, by the way, I'm going to give you all a surprise as well. At least for Hiccup and Stoick." Saya grinned.

"What are you...?" Before Stoick could finish his sentence, the young mage snapped her fingers and the whole island of Berk was in a room with a giant white screen and many rows of seats. But, none of the vikings were paying any attention to that. They were all looking at a viking woman that was already sitting in a seat with a owl-like dragon next to her. The viking woman stood up as soon as the Berkians were teleported into the room, surprise in her eyes as she stared at Stoick, who stared right back at her.

Hiccup looked between the viking woman and his father with confusion in his eyes. The other viking children were also confused as well.

"Valka, is...is that you?" Stoick asked softly with disbelief as he slowly inched towards her. The woman smiled as tears came to her eyes. She nodded as she rushed towards Stoick, both of them embracing.

"Yes..." The woman, Valka, said softly with a soft smile on her face. Hiccup looked at his father and saw a smile on his face as well, which surprised him. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned he saw Gobber wiping a tear from his face.

"Hiccup, that's your mother..." Gobber said, making Valka and Stoick turn to him. The other teens looked at Hiccup with surprise in their eyes, but kept silent. Hiccup lookded at his parents, not knowing what to say, staring at his mother with shock and surprise.

"I-I was told you were dead..." Hiccup stated softly, which was barely audible. Valka smiled slightly before walking over to her son and pulling him into a hug.

"We can finally be a family again..." Valka said as she stood up, her hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Stoick nodded with a smile as a slight smile started to make it's way onto Hiccup's face. But, the moment was ruined when Tuffnut decided to speak.

"Uh...Why are there dragons here?" Tuffnut asked as he pointed to the rows filled with dragons. When the vikings tried to kill them both Saya and Valka stopped them.

"NO! Don't hurt them! They're innocent creatures with families just like us." Valka said as she stopped her husband from attacking her dragon.

"But...That beast!" Stoick started to protest, pointing at the dragon Valka was sitting by earlier.

"Don't worry. Cloudjumper won't harm anyone. He's a friendly dragon." Valka reassured before Saya finally spoke up.

"Alright, you vikings! Listen up! I'm going to show you Hiccup's future. No attacking the dragons. Dragons, no attacking the vikings. Alright then. Find your seats please." Saya instructed. The vikings grumbled, but they did as they were told. In the first row, Cloudjumper sat at one end of the row, next to him was Valka, then Stoick. Hiccup sat next to his father, whilst a black dragon with emerald eyes sat next to him. Hiccup slightly tense, but didn't bother to say anything. Next to the dragon was Gobber, then Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and at the other end of the row was Tuffnut.

Once everyone was seated, Saya started to moive. Hiccup watched the screen trying to ignore the eyes that belonged to a black dragon that were staring straight at him. He sighed softly with relief when the dragon turned it's attention to the giant white screen in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **A/N:** **Hey everyone. This is what I'm going to do. This chapter will either be half the first movie or the whole movie or a quarter of it, then every episode of Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, and Race to the Edge with have it's own chapter. Finally, for the second movie, it will either be the whole movie or half of it. So, basically, the episodes will be one chapter and movies with either be two or three chapter. I guess it will depend on how I feel or what time it is. Alright, on to the story!**

Once Saya saw that everyone had calmed down, she started the movie with a huge grin on her face and excitement in her eyes.

 _'This is going to be fun...'_ The young mage thought to herself happily as she took her own seat off to the side next to a purple Terrible terror, who curled up in her lap as she stroked it's scales.

 **FADE IN:**

 **EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 **We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**

Vikings start to mutter, wondering why Berk was being shown, but Saya hushed them and they fell silent.

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **This, is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

"Hey! That's my voice!" Hiccup said with surprise, momentarily forgetting about the black dragon that sat next to him. Said dragon only looked at the screen with curious eyes. Some vikings chuckle at the description of Berk's location.

 **The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

Some vikings mutter at this statement.

"I wonder why that is..." Gobber said, shaking his head, but everyone ignored him.

 **The camera drifts closer, circling.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have...**

 **Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 **A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP.**

 **HICCUP**

 **...dragons.**

Stoick shakes his head as he watched the on screen Hiccup slamming the front door shut to avoid being roasted alive.

"Please don't go outside..." Stoick prayed silently, but his prayers went unheard.

 **EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

 **He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight.**

"Why can't you just stay inside for once?" Stoick asked looking over at his son only to notice the dragon that was sitting next to him. Hiccup saw his gaze and followed it towards the dragon on the other side and moved over slightly away from the dragon, who was looking at him curiously.

"Witch! Why is my son seated next to one of those devils!" Stoick roared, trying to stand from his seat, but he is unable. Saya sighed, rolling her eyes as well.

"For one, I prefer being called a mage. Second, I can't tell you because that would be considered as a spoiler. Just watch. You'll find out." Saya said with a shrug before she started the movie again.

 **More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.**

"That's an understatement." Valka said with a small laugh. Stoick only rolled his eyes along with the rest of the other vikings minus Hiccup and the dragons of course. Hiccup smiled slightly before he suddenly heard a sound from the dragons that actually sounded like they were laughing. Hiccup glanced at the dragon next to him with confusion before turning back to the giant screen.

 _'Can dragons imitate human emotions?'_ Hiccup wondered silently to himself before he focused back on the movie.

 **Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand. ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst.**

At that, Snotlout laughed.

"Not the worst? Ha! That's what people name the RUNT of the litter." Snotlout said with another laugh before Saya silence him with one of her spells. Hiccup sunk slightly in his seat, ignoring his mother and father's pity looks.

 **Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

The dragons snorted and agreed with that statement.

 **Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

"Sorry 'bout that 'iccup." The viking that knocked him down in the movies said from a few rows behind him. Hiccup turned towards the said viking.

"No problem. I'm used to it by now." Hiccup said before turning back to the big screen, ignoring the questioning looks from the other vikings in the room.

 **VIKING**

 **(FIERCE)**

 **Arggghhhhh!**

 **(cheery, insane)**

 **Mornin'!**

 **Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard...**

 **HOARK**

 **What are you doing out!?**

 **HICCUP (V.O)**

 **...Burnthair the Broad...**

 **BURNTHAIR**

 **Get inside!**

 **HICCUP (V.O)**

 **...Phlegma the Fierce...**

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

 **Get back inside!**

"Oh yes. Back into the house that could be burned to the ground. I'd be totally safe and out of the way..." Hiccup stated sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. Some of the younger vikings snickered at this.

 **HICCUP (V.O)**

 **...Ack.**

 **He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yep, just Ack.**

 **Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

 **STOICK**

 **Hiccup!?**

 **(accusingly; to the crowd)**

 **What is he doing out again?!**

"Hopefully, he's trying to get to the forge." Gobber stated, which earned him an eyeroll from Stoick. Valka stared at the screen with a frown.

"Why doesn't anyone trust Hiccup to be out of the house?" Valka asked with a questioning look at Stoick, who actually fidgeted under her gaze. No one said a word, so the woman turned back to the movie.

 **(TO HICCUP)**

 **What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

 **The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard.**

Wanting to lighten the mood from the tense atmosphere in the room, Hiccup spoke up once more.

"And my dad's face twenty-four hours a day." Hiccup announced, causing quite a few viking to chuckle. Even Gobber and the twins were amused at that.

 **He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **(IN AWE)**

 **That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?**

Stoick snorted softly, shaking his head, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back in his seat. The chief knew Hiccup would be to smart to believe it. It never really happened anyway. The dragons also snorted at this as well. They could tell it wasn't true.

 **Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Yes I do.**

Hiccup shifted in his seat when he felt his father's gaze on him, but he didn't see the look of surprise or the smile that showed on his face.

 **An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

 **STOICK**

 **(barking; to his men)**

 **What have we got?**

 **VIKING #1**

 **Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **STOICK**

 **Any Night Furies?**

 **VIKING #1**

 **None so far.**

Hiccup froze in his seat when the dragon sitting next to him snorted. The boy glanced over at the dragon and at that moment was when Hiccup finally realized he was seated next to a Nightfury. Stoick also seemed to realize what the dragon was again and made a show of his displeasure.

"You witch!" Stoick yelled as he pointed accusingly at Saya.

"Mage, dear." Valka told him with a low voice, noticing the annoyed look in the young mage's eyes. Said mage stood up with the small dragon sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"What is it now?" Saya asked with annoyance, her eye visibly twitching.

"Why have you seated my son next to a Night fury!?" Stoick asked angrily, pointed at the black dragon, who growled at him to show it's own displeasure, making Hiccup flinch away slightly. Saya rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt him. I put a spell on all the dragons. They won't be able to attack and neither will you be able. Now, can we get back to the movie?" The young mage asked as she sat back down in her seat. After that, Stoick was silent, but he glance at the Night fury every once in awhile. He did notice that the beast was looking at his son ceriously. As for the said beast, he was starting to get annoyed with the viking father.

 _'What does he know? Nothing, that's what. Although, the small human next to me is different than the others of his kind. Maybe he's harmless?'_ The night fury wondered, tilting it's head curiously at the boy next to him before turning back to the movie. Once she saw everything was settled for a moment, Saya started the movie again for the second time.

 **STOICK**

 **(RELIEVED)**

 **Good.**

The Night fury tilts it's head slightly in confusion before at that.

 **VIKING**

 **Hoist the torches!**

 **Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

 **He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**

"Ha! Look! It's me!" Gobber called out with excitement, but was shushed by the young mage sitting at the side of the room.

 **GOBBER**

 **Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**

"Thanks for the support, Gobber.." Hiccup said sarcastically with an eyeroll.

"No problem." Gobber answered with a laugh.

 **Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.**

"Clean-up much?" Saya wondered out loud.

 **HICCUP**

 **Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.**

 **Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

The vikings laugh at that as do the dragons from what Hiccup hears anyway. He's positive now that dragons do indeed laugh in their own way.

 **GOBBER**

 **They need toothpicks, don't they?**

Everyone snickers again as Hiccup sinks into his seat even farther, trying to hide himself as much as possible.

 **Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS**

 **ON STOICK**

 **STOICK**

 **We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**

 **Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

 **VIKING**

 **FIRE!**

 **In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels.**

"Hey! Look! It's us!" Ruffnut exclaimed, pointing at the giant screen.

 **From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch them.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And...Astrid.**

 **A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.**

"Cool! That only makes me even more awesome!" Snotlout said with excitement as Hiccup only rolled his eyes with a sigh. The Night fury looked down at the boy before turning to the other one and back.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Their job is so much cooler.**

 **Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(PLEADING)**

 **Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

"HA! Like that will happen!" Snotlout said with a smug look on his face, but that disappeared when Valka turned towards him.

"The only one that will be without a date will be you with that smug attitude of yours!" Valka said harshly, making the boy sink down in his chair. Hiccup actually started to laugh, being joined by the dragon next to him, and the twins. Even Gobber was laughing.

"Good one!" Gobber said with a chuckle before they all calmed down, turning back to the movie. None of them noticing the disappointment or embarassment shown on Spitelout's face.

 **GOBBER**

 **You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe...**

 **Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **... you can't even throw one of these.**

"Yeah. He can't do anything because he's weak." Tuffnut said with a laugh before he started to argue with his sister over nothing as usual. Everyone ignored it and continued watching the movie.

 **A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Okay fine, but...**

 **He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**

"Hey! I'm currently working on that!" Hiccup said, pointing towards the screen with excitement, ignoring the groans from every other viking in the room minus his mother.

 **... this will throw it for me.**

 **Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.**

 **VIKING**

 **Arggh!**

Hiccup winces before he turns towards the said viking on the screen.

"Sorry about that." He apologized.

"No worrys." The viking said as Hiccup turned back towards the movie.

 **GOBBER**

 **See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Mild calibration issue.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...**

 **Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **...this.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(ASTONISHED)**

 **But... you just pointed to all of me.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

"Really helpful, Gobber.." Hiccup said sarcastically, amusing the other vikings in the room including his parents as well as all the dragons.

"You can always count on me." Gobber said, waving his hook hand around. Valka and some other viking started laughing with some of the dragons. Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes, a slight smile gracing his lips. The Night fury watched him curiously.

 _'This human doesn't seem to be respected very much.'_ The Night fury observed.

 **HICCUP**

 **(THREATENING)**

 **Ohhhh...**

 **GOBBER**

 **(MIMICKING)**

 **Ohhhhh, yes.**

 **HICCUP**

 **You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained.**

Snotlout rolled his eyes.

 **(BEAT)**

 **There will be consequences!**

 **Gobber tosses him a sword.**

 **GOBBER**

 **I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

 **Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

The Night fury narrows his eyes and growls under it's breath.

 _'They kill us for status? Disgusting..'_ The Night fury thought to itself as it glared at the screen. Valka stares at the screen with sadness in her eyes.

"Killing a dragon isn't everything. It's murder..." Valka said, making her son look to the floor.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS**

 **Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

The Deadly Nadders in the room nod their heads, but they don't care about status, they only care about how beautiful their scales were.

 **The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

The Gronckles lift their heads up with pride in their eyes. At least they were better than the Nadders, right?

 **A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**

The Zippleback tried to start a fire from excitement, but couldn't thanks to the spell Saya had cast on all the dragons.

 **A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT TOWER.**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR**

 **They found the sheep!**

 **STOICK**

 **(FRUSTRATED)**

 **Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR**

 **Fire!**

 **Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders...Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those.**

The Monstrous Nightmare bow their heads with respect. They always knew that they were better than the other dragons.

 **They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

"Oh yes. Other than that, their cute and cuddly." Gobber joked sarcastically, causing Hiccup to sigh and roll his eyes.

 **It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.**

 **STOICK**

 **Reload! I'll take care of this.**

 **Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks.**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

 **ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

 **VIKING**

 **Night Fury! Get down!**

 **Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS**

 **The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward.**

 **STOICK**

 **JUMP!**

 **KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...**

 **The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **...never misses.**

"Got that right. It's almost too annoying." A viking in the second row mutters with a snort.

 **(BEAT)**

 **No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

"Ha! How are you going to do that, Useless? You can't even lift a weapon to save your pathetic life." Snotlout teased, causing the twins to snicker. But, they stopped when Stoick turned to them.

"That's enough, Snotlout." The chief warned, causing the boy to look down at the ground. Hiccup gritted his teeth, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at the screen in front of him.

 **IN THE STALL**

 **Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!**

 **Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

"Like the boy will listen." Mildew said.

 **Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING.**

 **ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**

"The look on his face says he's not going to obey." Fishlegs noted out loud. The vikings all nodded in agreement.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**

 **WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.**

"And there he goes..." Ruffnut stated.

 **VIKING #6 (O.S.)**

 **Hiccup, where are you going!**

 **VIKING #7**

 **Come back here!**

 **HICCUP**

 **I know. Be right back!**

 **ON THE PLAIN BELOW**

 **The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.**

 **STOICK**

 **Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**

 **Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

"I bet this will only end up as a failure...Like always..." Snotlout said with his arms crossed over his chest. Hiccup really wanted to hurt him at the moment, but he didn't because he was currently stuck to his seat at that moment, but the Night fury next to him seemed to be getting annoyed with the boy as well. The Night fury turned it's head to look at the boy and glared at him over the top of Gobber's helmet. Snotlout sunk in his seat.

 **HICCUP**

 **(TO HIMSELF)**

 **Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.**

 **KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.**

The room was in utter silence, but Saya's chuckle broke that spell.

"He...He did it..." Snotlout said with shock.

"He actually hit the Night fury!" Fishlegs said with a surprised gasp. Hiccup smiled, but it quicly disappeared when the Night fury next to him growled at him. Since the Night fury could use it's plasma blast it simply hit the boy in the back of head with it's tail.

"Ow!" Hiccup complained, rubbing the back of his head. He turned to look at the dragon next to him, but it was already watching the giant screen in front of them. Reluctantly, Hiccup turned back to the screen as well, grumbling.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(surprised, then elated)**

 **Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**

 **Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**

"He did." Tuffnut stated, pointing to the screen.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Except for you.**

"Hiccup, explain to me why you aren't afraid like a normal person in this situation?" Stoick asked with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Hiccup only shrugged with a slight smile.

 **ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see...HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels.**

"I have to admit though, he's fast for someone so small." Spitelout observed. Some other vikings agreed with him, which happened to lift Hiccup's spirit somewhat.

"Not everyone has to be a big strong viking like all of you." Valka stated, making most of the vikings grumble quietly. Saya sat off to the side watching the room filled with vikings with amusement in her eyes.

 **Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**

 **STOICK**

 **(to his men, re: the NADDERS)**

 **DO NOT let them escape!**

 **IN THE PLAZA**

 **Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight.**

"He's pretty good at dodging a Nightmare's attack." One viking said.

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here." Hiccup grumbled, but nobody was listening to him.

 **Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare.**

"You should look on the other side." Ruffnut stated with a grin on her face. Even Tuffnut was amused.

 **He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape.**

"Nevermind." Ruffnut said.

 **Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **You're all out.**

 **He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...**

"I wonder what that would be. What information did you leave out, Hiccup?" Gobber asked, waving his hook hand around again.

"I don't know. Maybe that I'm the Chief's son?" Hiccup said, sinking in his seat. This didn't go unnoticed by the dragon or his father.

 **The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow.**

"Darn...Dragons won again..." A viking said with disappointment in their voice. The dragons growled at him lowly, making the poor viking flinch away.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Sorry, dad.**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS**

 **The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**

"And here it comes..." Hiccup muttered to himself. The Night fury looked at Hiccup curiously.

 _'This human is strange. I didn't think humans had emotions. What am I saying!? They've killed thousands of us.'_ The Night fury scolded itself before turning back to the screen. Saya watched Hiccup and the dragon with amusement in her eyes.

 _'I just love this kind of friendship...'_ She thought to herself with a grin.

 **HICCUP**

 **(SHEEPISH)**

 **Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

 **Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**

 **STOICK**

 **-STOP! Just...stop.**

 **He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems?**

Valka stared at the screen in shock before turning to her husband with a bit of anger in her eyes.

"Stoick! How can you speak to your son like that!?" Valka asked with anger clearly heard in her voice.

"Valka, it's true. He's been different since he could crawl! Disaster follows him where ever he goes!" Stoick explained only to stop and look back at Hiccup, who in turn turned away from him with his arms folded over his chest.

"Hiccup..." Stoick started, but Hiccup wasn't listening to him and he knew that. The Chief sighed before turning back to the movie, not wanting to make things worse for himself.

 **Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!**

 **Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?**

Dragons and Vikings alike snort at this. Some vikings stir at this.

 **A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**

 **STOICK**

 **This isn't a joke, Hiccup!**

 **(EXASPERATED)**

 **Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

"That's a mystery that will never be solved..." Gobber stated, lightening the mood a bit. Even Hiccup cracked a smile, but it quickly disappeared again.

 **HICCUP**

 **I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

 **STOICK**

 **You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**

"Stoick!" Valka said with disbelief.

 **Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Get back to the house.**

 **(TO GOBBER)**

 **Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.**

The whole room was in utter silence because they all could practically feel the anger coming from Valka.

 **Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Quite the performance.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

 **HICCUP**

 **Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...**

 **Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**

"And here it comes..." Gobber stated.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I really did hit one.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Sure, Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP**

 **He never listens.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Well, it runs in the family.**

"What's that suppose to me, Gobber?" Stoick asked.

"Like father, like son is what I always say..." Gobber said with a shrug.

 **HICCUP**

 **And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich.**

"No I don't." Stoick protested.

"Yes, you do." Hiccup accused.

"No, I don't." Stoick protested again.

"Actually, you do." Gobber jumped in, earning a glare from the chief.

 **(MIMICKING STOICK)**

 **Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone.**

The room was filled with laughter from both vikings and the dragons.

"That's a very good impression of your father, Hiccup." Valka said with a laugh. Stoick only shook his head as his son grinned. Saya watched the action with a grin and amusement in her eyes.

 **GOBBER**

 **You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand.**

"Thank you Gobber, for summing that up." Hiccup said with a roll of his eyes.

"That's why I'm here." Gobber answered, making Hiccup grin.

 **HICCUP**

 **Thank you, for summing that up.**

 **They reach the doorway.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I just want to be one of you guys.**

 **Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door.**

The room is silent. The dragons feel somewhat sorry for the boy, but the viking never thought they'd see Hiccup give up so easily. The Night fury looked at Hiccup with a look of pity.

 _'I wonder why the human doesn't just leave his nest?'_ The Night fury thought before turning back to the giant screen.

 **And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined.**

The dragons snort with amusement as the vikings groan.

"Can't ya stay inside for once?" Gobber asked, shaking his head.

"Probably not." Hiccup answered with a cheeky grin.

 **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**

 **A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to...STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**

 **STOICK**

 **Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home.**

 **He sinks his blade into a...LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons.**

"That's a pretty well drawn map..." Hiccup muttered to himself, but the Night fury heard him and was looking at the said map on screen closely before the scene changed.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **(DECIDEDLY)**

 **One more search. Before the ice sets in.**

"Persistant as always, I see." Valka commented, earning a shrug from her husband.

 **VIKING**

 **Those ships never come back.**

 **STOICK**

 **(MATTER-OF-FACT)**

 **We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?**

 **Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence.**

 **VIKING**

 **(FEEBLE)**

 **Today's not good for me.**

 **VIKING (CONT'D)**

 **(EQUALLY FEEBLE)**

 **I've gotta do my axe returns.**

 **STOICK**

 **Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.**

 **Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**

"STOICK!" Valka yelled furiously. Stoick and the other vikings fidgeted slightly in their seats, not looking at the furious mother. Hiccup looked down at his feet with slight anger in his eyes.

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

 **To the ships!**

 **SPITELOUT**

 **I'm with you Stoick!**

 **STOICK**

 **(DRY)**

 **That's more like it.**

 **The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.**

 **GOBBER**

 **I'll pack my undies.**

 **STOICK**

 **No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

"Yes! Finally!" Snotlout cheered excitedly, but was quickly silenced by a sharp look from a Night fury.

 **GOBBER**

 **Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong?**

"Everything..." Hiccup muttered, but his father and the dragon heard him.

 **Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**

 **STOICK**

 **What am I going to do with him Gobber?**

 **GOBBER**

 **Put him in training with the others.**

 **STOICK**

 **No, I'm serious.**

"I think Gobber's serious as well." Hiccup observes.

"How can you tell?" Snotlout asked with a snort. Hiccup turned to look at Snotlout with a 'Did you really just ask me that?' look.

 **GOBBER**

 **So am I.**

"Haha. Hiccup knows me all to well." Gobber stated.

 **Stoick turns to him, glaring.**

 **STOICK**

 **He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

"If I had known you had this much faith in our son, I would have come back to Berk for him and take him with me." Valka said angrily.

 **GOBBER**

 **Oh, you don't know that.**

 **STOICK**

 **I do know that, actually.**

 **GOBBER**

 **No, you don't.**

 **STOICK**

 **No, actually I do.**

 **GOBBER**

 **No you don't!**

 **STOICK**

 **Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen.**

"Just like his father.." Valka muttered quietly.

 **(MORE)**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls.**

At this, Hiccup sighed loudly.

"I was five! And you had me in the forge with GOBBER!" Hiccup stated. Stoick wanted to say something, but found nothing to say, so he turned back to the movie.

 **GOBBER**

 **(DEFENSIVE)**

 **Trolls exist! They steal your socks.**

 **(DARKLY)**

 **But only the left ones. What's with that?**

 **STOICK**

 **When I was a boy...**

"Oh gods...Here we go..." Hiccup said with a sigh and a grumble, leaning back in his seat.

 **GOBBER**

 **(GRUMBLING)**

 **Oh here we go.**

 **STOICK**

 **My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

"You got a headache." Hiccup answered.

 **GOBBER**

 **You got a headache.**

"Stoick, I think may be you should get Hiccup away from Gobber before he becomes a smaller version of Gobber." Spitelout suggested, making a few vikings and dragons snort.

 **STOICK**

 **That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Hiccup is not that boy.**

"Of course not! I will never allow my son to hit his head against a rock! You know, different is not always bad, Stoick." Valka stated with anger clearly seen in her eyes.

 **GOBBER**

 **You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.**

"So true, that statement." Saya said with an amused grin on her face.

 **ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**

 **EXT. WOODS - DAY**

 **ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**

 **A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it.**

"That poor book..." Fishlegs mumbled, making Snotlout and the twins to look at him weirdly.

 **HICCUP**

 **Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon.**

"Nice going, Useless." Snotlout laughed, only to be elbowed in the side by Astrid.

 **Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him, hitting him in the face.**

"That looked like it had to hurt." Tuffnut said with a laugh. His sister laughed with him.

 **He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth.**

The vikings shift in their seats with excitement, whilst the dragons shake their heads with disgust and pity for the downed dragon.

 **He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, beaming.**

"Good job, son! Now, you just have to kill it!" Stoick said with pride in his eyes, but Hiccup felt something else. This is what he wanted, right? Then, why did he feel so guilty? Valka shook her head with disappointment, but no one, except Cloudjumper noticed.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(IN SHOCK)**

 **Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything.**

 **(ELATED)**

 **Yes!**

 **He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I have brought down this mighty beast!**

The Night fury next to Hiccup growls deeply, making Hiccup jump in surprise.

 **It suddenly shifts.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Whoa!**

 **Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare.**

"Staring contest!" The twins shouted at the same time before they hit their helmets together. The sound echoed throughout the room.

 **With the dragon safely tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **I am a VIKING!**

"I rather you not be a viking. You're fine the way you are." Valka stated with her arms crossed over her chest.

 **Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare.**

"Staring contest again!" The twins shout again, but go silent when Saya shushes them harshly.

 **Something profound is exchanged. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**

The vikings in the room look at each other with confusion, but the dragons croon with relief because they knew what had just happened. Even Valka was smiling. Hiccup, on the other hand, was trying to figure out why he felt relief.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(muttered, ashamed)**

 **I did this.**

 **He turns to leave. Pauses.**

"Don't tell me he's actually going to do what I think he's about to do..." Spitelout said covering his eyes with his hands.

 **And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving. Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes.**

"Of course! I knew he's never be able to kill a dragon!" Snotlout grumbled, gesturing to the screen. Many of the vikings in the room shout out in disappointment, making the young boy sink farther in his seat.

 **The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes. As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES!**

"He's going to die!" Tuffnut yelled with a grin on his face. Ruffnut also was grinning as she watched the movie. Stoick, Valka, Hiccup, and Gobber all paled. Worry shined in Hiccup's mother's eyes more than his father's. Even Gobber was worried for his safety. After all, he did practically raise the boy.

 **In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees.**

Everyone in the room lets out the breath they were all holding. Saya couldn't help, but start laughing out loud, causing the dragons and vikings to look at her like she was crazy. Which might be true on a certain level.

 **It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away. Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints.**

"That was boring..." Ruffnut said with a grumble, her brother agreed with her.

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup enters to see...STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when...**

 **STOICK**

 **Hiccup.**

"Oh! You almost made it!" Tuffnut shouted.

"You have a lot to learn in the art of sneaking around." Ruffnut commented. Everyone in the room looked at the two of them weirdly before turning back to the giant screen.

 **HICCUP**

 **(CAUGHT)**

 **Dad. Uh...**

 **Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.**

 **STOICK**

 **I need to speak with you too, son.**

 **Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment.**

"Awkward..." Snotlout stated quietly.

 **HICCUP** **STOICK**

 **I've decided I don't want to** **I think it's time you learn**

 **fight dragons.** **to fight dragons.**

 **(BEAT) (BEAT)**

 **What?** **What?**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **You go first.**

 **HICCUP**

 **No, you go first.**

"Bad idea." Valka commented quietly to Cloudjumper, who nodded his head in agreement.

 **STOICK**

 **Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(SCRAMBLING)**

 **Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home REPAIR VIKINGS-**

 **STOICK**

 **-You'll need this.**

"And of course, you don't listen to a word I say." Hiccup said, rolling his eyes. Stoick was silent, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't care if he didn't listen to Hiccup, he would make sure his son gets to kill a dragon whether or he liked it or not.

 **Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I don't want to fight dragons.**

 **STOICK**

 **Come on. Yes, you do.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.**

 **STOICK**

 **But you will kill dragons.**

"Why can't you listen to your son for once!?" Valka asked angrily, slapping Stoick's shoulder hard. Stoick remained silent, watching the screen in front of him.

 **HICCUP**

 **No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.**

 **STOICK**

 **It's time Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Can you not hear me?**

"Of course not. He never hears me..." Hiccup mumbled, leaning towards the black dragon without meaning to. The dragon started to growl until he realized that the boy wasn't going to attack him. He was only talking to him. The Night fury grumbled softly in agreement.

 _'Why do you even stay when no one pays attention to you? I would have left by now.'_ The Night fury said to himself, even though Hiccup wouldn't be able to hear what he's saying.

 **STOICK**

 **This is serious son!**

 **Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of...**

 **(GESTURING NON-specifically at Hiccup)**

 **...this.**

Most of the vikings in the room wince slightly when they realized, Hiccup was gestured to a lot because he was different from everyone else.

 **HICCUP**

 **You just gestured to all of me.**

Hiccup grumbled softly to himself with annoyance.

 _'I'm just too different for them. They'll never accept me..'_ Hiccup thought to himself sadly.

 **STOICK**

 **Deal?**

 **HICCUP**

 **This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**

The dragons snorted with agreement, even some of the vikings agreed with that statement.

 **STOICK**

 **DEAL?!**

 **Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(RESIGNED)**

 **Deal.**

"I've had enough! When this is over, I'm taking Hiccup with me!" Valka annouced angrily. Stoick's face fell at that, even Gobber looked sad at the thought of never seeing Hiccup again. Hiccup, on the other hand, actually liked that idea.

 **Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door.**

 **STOICK**

 **Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**

 **HICCUP**

 **And I'll be here. Maybe.**

 **Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **A/N: Okay I lied. It's going to be more than three chapters for the movie. I never realized how long it was in script form. Sorry. Also, when Race to the Edge comes, I won't update until all the episodes are out. Sorry.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 **Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena.**

"Dragon training." Astrid muttered under her breath with a slight hint of excitement. Hiccup groans and leans back in his seat, folding his arms over his chest.

 **GOBBER**

 **Welcome to dragon training!**

 **The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.**

 **ASTRID**

 **No turning back.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **I hope I get some serious burns.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.**

"You're all out of your minds..." Hiccup stated with a shake of his head, but the others paid no attention to him.

 **HICCUP (O.S.)**

 **Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it.**

"Sarcastic as ever, right Hiccup?" Gobber asked with a small chuckle. Hiccup shrugged, giving Gobber a slight grin.

 **The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all around.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Oh great. Who let him in?**

"Yes, I SOO wanted to be there." Hiccup complained with a roll of his eyes. The Night fury looked at him curiously.

"Stay out of my way." Astrid warned with a glare.

 **GOBBER**

 **Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?**

The room was silent at that. The dragons were looking at Hiccup with anger for shooting down one of their own, but the vikings were watching the screen with a new found respect even though Hiccup never managed to kill the Night fury.

 **The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?**

 **Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along.**

 **GOBBER**

 **(cheery, in confidence)**

 **Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.**

"Once again, thank you Gobber." Hiccup said, rolling his eyes with a sigh.

 **GOBBER sticks him in line with the others and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and BELLOWS issue from within.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight.**

 **Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself.**

"Wow, Fishlegs. Excited much?" Hiccup asked sarcastically.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **The Deadly Nadder.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **(under his breath)**

 **Speed eight. Armor sixteen.**

"Looks like someone knows their dragons." Valka observed with a grin.

 **GOBBER**

 **The Hideous Zippleback.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Plus eleven stealth. Times two.**

 **GOBBER**

 **The Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Firepower fifteen.**

 **GOBBER**

 **The Terrible Terror.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Attack eight. Venom twelve.**

 **GOBBER**

 **CAN YOU STOP THAT?!**

 **(BEAT)**

 **And...the Gronckle.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **(quietly; to HICCUP)**

 **Jaw strength, eight.**

 **Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?**

"Gobber believes in 'learning on the job.' Trust me, no one will like his teaching methods." Hiccup said.

"You had no problem with my methods." Gobber stated. Hiccup looked over at Gobber.

"That was after I nearly lost a hand!" Hiccup replied. Gobber was about to argue, but Saya shushed him and started the movie again.

 **GOBBER**

 **I believe in learning on the job.**

"See? Told you so." Hiccup said, gesturing to the screen.

 **BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino. The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?**

 **HICCUP**

 **A doctor?**

"How is it you're so sarcastic in these kinds of situations?" Fishlegs asked.

"It's just the way he is. Don't think that will change." Gobber answered as Hiccup grinned.

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Plus five speed?**

 **ASTRID**

 **A shield.**

"Correct as always." Gobber noted.

"Gobber." Stoick said.

"Yes, Stoick." Gobber asked.

"Be quiet." The chief ordered. After that, Gobber was silent and the movie continued on.

 **GOBBER**

 **Shields. Go.**

 **The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield.**

"How about just staying out of the fights to begin with?" Hiccup asked, his voice dripping with a sarcastic tone.

 **Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his.**

"Weak." Snotlout said with a grin, which quickly disappeared when the Night fury glared at him.

"Why does it seem like that dragon is defending Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked hesitantly, pointing at the said dragon.

"Probably because he sees a part of him in Hiccup." Valka answered with a smile on her face.

 **Gobber helps him and sends him running. Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Get your hands off my shield!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **There are like a million shields!**

"Seriously? Can't you two not fight for even a second?" Hiccup asked with a soft annoyed sigh.

"No." The twins answered at the same time.

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.**

 **Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He doesn't let go.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Ooops, now this one has blood on it.**

 **The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff SPIN like tops and go down.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **(DAZED)**

 **What?!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **(CONFUSED)**

 **What?!**

 **The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.**

"Oh look. The Gronckle has received ammo to kill us all." Hiccup stated sarcastically again, but was quickly shushed by his father.

 **GOBBER**

 **Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim.**

 **The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter.**

 **GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and scrambled. It's working.**

"Gods. Noise really does affect dragons. I'm getting dizzy just by watching this." A viking said from a few rows back. The other vikings in the room agreed with him.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Five!**

"Nice guess, Snotlout, but wrong." Hiccup said with a cheerful tone, that kind of freaked the other boy out a bit as well as the other teens since they never seen Hiccup cheerful before.

 **FISHLEGS**

 **No, six.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Correct, six. That's one for each of you!**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **I really don't think my parents WOULD-**

 **BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.**

Most of the vikings jump at the sudden blast. The Gronckle that was in the room held it's head up high with pride.

 **GOBBER**

 **Fishlegs, out.**

 **Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten blasts.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Hiccup, get in there!**

 **ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-**

"Really, Snotlout? Do you think that was the time for chatting?" Spitelout asked his son with a small glare on his face, making the boy sink in his seat.

 **She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Snotlout! You're done!**

 **Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(VOICE BREAKING)**

 **So, I guess it's just you and me huh?**

 **ASTRID**

 **No. Just you.**

 **Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava blast knocks Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.**

 **GOBBER**

 **One shot left!**

 **Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear.**

"Well, that's not good." Hiccup observed, making some of the vikings and dragons look at him weirdly, almost like he was out of his mind.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **(WORRIED)**

 **Hiccup!**

 **The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank. Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head.**

Many viking let out a relieved breath.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **(rattled, but masking it)**

 **And that's six!**

 **Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry.**

The Gronckle lowers it's head with embarassment, choosing to hide in the back of the room.

 **Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Remember... a dragon will always,**

 **(with a stern look to HICCUP)**

 **always go for the kill.**

 **He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.**

Hiccup raised an eyebrow in confusion before turning toward the Night fury sitting next to him.

"Then, why didn't you?" Hiccup asked the dragon, who only warbled his reply, which Hiccup never understood.

 **EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**

 **HICCUP, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that he's back at the scene of the crime.**

"Are you out of your mind!?" Gobber asked with surprise in his eyes.

 **HICCUP**

 **(MUTTERED)**

 **So...why didn't you?**

 **He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an... ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Well this was stupid.**

"Anything you do is stupid." Snotlout muttered, making sure no one heard him, especially the dragon sitting next to Hiccup.

 **SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him.**

Many vikings in the room jump at the sudden movement from the Night fury on the giant screen.

 **Hiccup recoils, watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The dragon is trapped. Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer.**

"There has to be something wrong with that boy." Spitelout muttered quietly as he watched the movie.

 **He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily. As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather- bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image.**

"Wait! You can draw!?" Tuffnut shouted in surprise.

"Well, yeah. What else can I do during my free time?" Hiccup asked with a raised eyebrow.

 **The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings. The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(MUTTERED)**

 **Why don't you just...fly away?**

"Your tail..." Hiccup observed, the guilt coming back to him. Toothless crooned softly at the screen trying to ignore the pity looks from the other dragons.

 **ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing, carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail. He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK. The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare.**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT**

 **A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their hinges.**

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

 **Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?**

 **The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit.**

 **ASTRID**

 **I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble.**

 **Eye rolls from the group.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **(SARCASTIC)**

 **Yeah. We noticed.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **(grabbing Astrid's hand)**

 **No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'.**

"Seriously, Snotlout? That's the best you can do?" Astrid asked with an annoyed look in her eyes.

 **GOBBER**

 **She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves.**

 **CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall, sheepishly. Gobber glares at him.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **(glaring at Hiccup)**

 **Where did Hiccup go wrong?**

"I survived the Night fury..." Hiccup commented, earning a few glances from other vikings and a few dragons as well.

 **He tries to take a seat at the table...**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **He showed up.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **He didn't get eaten.**

 **...but the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them.**

 **ASTRID**

 **He's never where he should be.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Thank you, Astrid.**

 **Gobber stands.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **You need to live and breathe this stuff.**

 **Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table.**

"That's the dragon manuel! I've read that book at least seven times already!" Fishlegs said with excitement. The vikings look at the boy with amusement.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of.**

 **A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **No attacks tonight. Study up.**

 **Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Wait, you mean read?**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **While we're still alive?**

"No. You can read after you die." Hiccup said sarcastically, but the twins actually believed him.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?**

"Maybe because you actually need to know what the dragons do before you go recklessly attack it..." Hiccup commented.

"Shut up, Hiccup." Snotlout said, folding his arms over his chest.

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week...**

 **The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that...**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **...but now...**

 **Snotlout gets up to go.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.**

 **The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees...**

 **Astrid is the last to go.**

 **HICCUP**

 **So I guess we'll share-**

 **ASTRID**

 **Read it.**

 **She pushes it toward him and leaves.**

 **HICCUP**

 **All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll SEE YOU-**

 **Slam.**

"Rude much?" Hiccup commented.

"Stay out of my way." Astrid simply stated before the room fell into silence as everyone continued watching the movie.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Tomorrow.**

 **SIGH.**

"I had no idea, Hiccup was treated so poorly." Stoick said with a slight glare aimed at the screen. All the teens and some other vikings sunk down in their seats. Saya raised an amused eyebrow.

"Don't take it out on the screen." Saya joked with a small laugh. Some of the other vikings and dragons laughed at that.

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. GREAT HALL - LATE NIGHT**

 **ON HICCUP'S HAND OPENING the massive book. Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled together.**

"Seriously? Don't you have a curfew or something?" Snotlout asked.

"No. Even if I did, I'd never follow it. Besides, my dad isn't there and no one else seems to be willing to make me go home besides Gobber, but he's not there." Hiccup said, causing everyone to fall into silent guilt.

 **Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and frightening dragons.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class.**

 **Hiccup turns the page.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools.**

 **(MORE)**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

 **Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated Vikings.**

"Cool! That picture looks awesome!" Tuffnut said with a grin. Ruffnut agreed with him.

 **Another page, another dragon.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees...extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

 **The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own, shifting and squirming in the candlelight.**

"Awesome! Do all books do that!?" Ruffnut asked with excitement. No one answered her, choosing to ignore the twins and just watch the movie.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous.**

 **The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup is startled, but presses on.**

Most of the vikings and dragons, the smaller dragons anyway, jump with the on-screen Hiccup.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight.**

 **He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons...**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight...**

 **Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Night Fury.**

 **It's BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details.**

"Looks like I'm the only one to have encountered a Night fury and lived, huh?" Hiccup asked loudly with a smug look on his face. The others in the room ignored him.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.**

The Night fury tilted it's head in confusion at the name.

 _'Really? Lightning and death? That is so not true..'_ The dragon warbled quietly to himself.

 **(MORE)**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you.**

"Only dragon in the book that doesn't say 'Kill on sight.'" Hiccup muttered quietly to himself.

 **Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank page and considers it. CLOSE ON the drawing of Toothless...**

"And you never follow the rules, do ya, Hiccup?" Gobber asked with a roll of his eyes.

"You know I only follow the orders I make for myself." Hiccup said with a grin on his face.

 **MATCH CUT TO:**

 **EXT. HIGH SEAS - DAWN**

 **A painted DRAGON, with a sword run through it. It's the billowing sail of Stoick's ship. Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of dragons.**

"I think this is a bad idea, Stoick." Valka said, watching the screen with worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be fine." Stoick said, trying to calm her worried mind, but she wasn't paying much attention to his words.

 **STOICK**

 **I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady.**

 **Stoick raises his gaze to... AN EPIC FOG BANK, towering from sky to sea like a bruised, daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking for an opening. ON DECK the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what Stoick is considering.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Take us in.**

 **The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw their weapons, prepping for the worst.**

 **VIKING**

 **Hard to port... for Helheim's gate.**

 **The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the other two.**

 **(A BEAT)**

 **Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers. Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the water. Another bright flash.**

"What'd I tell you!? Something bad always happens when it comes to you!" Valka said, gesturing towards the giant screen in front of them. At that statement, Saya flinched remembering something that happens in the future.

 **MATCH CUT TO:**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY**

 **CLOSE ON a DRAGON painted onto a shield. Hiccup runs his finger over its outline.**

 **HICCUP**

 **You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?**

"You've got to be kidding me. Hiccup, I don't think that's the right time to be asking questions!" Gobber scolded.

 **KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt, leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup YELPS and RUNS.**

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

 **FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even trying.**

"No, he is. Trying to get himself killed." Snotlout stated.

 **CUT BACK to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber calls orders from above.**

The Deadly Nadder in the room that was on the screen at the moment, lifted her head up at the sight of her beautiful scales.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Today... is all about attack.**

 **The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits scurrying.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter.**

The Nadders raise their heads with pride from the praise.

 **The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs SCREAMS and lifts an entire wall to shield himself from the spray.**

A few chuckles erupted around the room from both parties.

 **FISHLEGS**

 **I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods.**

"You should have done that from the beginning." Hiccup commented.

 **GOBBER**

 **Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike.**

The dragons growl lowly at this.

 **Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **(WHISPERED)**

 **Do you ever bathe?**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **How about I give you one!**

 **Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise gives them away. The Nadder ATTACKS, SNAPPING at both of them.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much.**

A few more chuckles erupt around the room from both parties once more.

 **Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?**

"Hiccup! Are you trying to get yourself killed!?" Stoick asked as he watched the on-screen Hiccup with disbelief.

"It's not one of my brightest moments." Hiccup offered.

 **GOBBER**

 **None one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there.**

Hiccup coughed with a slight grin on his face. Gobber grumbled.

"Shut it, fishbone." Gobber said. Hiccup chuckled softly.

 **HICCUP**

 **I know, I know, but hypothetically...**

 **ASTRID**

 **(WHISPERED)**

 **Hiccup!**

 **She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide. A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising them by landing in front of her. Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She rears back to strike - just as Snotlout LEAPS IN, protectively SWEEPING Astrid behind him.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Watch out babe. I'll take care of this.**

"You idiot! Stay out of my way!" Astrid warned, glaring at Snotlout, who shrunk back away from her.

 **ASTRID**

 **Hey!**

 **Snotlout MISSES. Astrid glares at him.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **(DEFENSIVE)**

 **The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!**

"Nice excuse.." Hiccup muttered sarcastically, leaning towards the Night fury again, who agreed with him.

 **The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast. Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again.**

 **HICCUP**

 **They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?**

"A cat? Seriously? Hiccup, you're out of your mind.." Gobber said, rubbing his face with his non-hook hand.

 **GOBBER**

 **Hiccup!**

 **ASTRID**

 **-Hiccup!**

 **Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled mess.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Oooh! Love on the battlefield!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **She could do better.**

 **The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(struggling to untangle)**

 **Just... let me... why don't you...**

 **The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a Raptor. Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly arm. She PLANTS her foot on his torso and YANKS the axe free, still burrowed into the shield. She SPINS and SWINGS the axe and shield, scoring a DIRECT HIT on the oncoming Nadder's NOSE. It yelps and scurries off.**

The Nadder lowers her head with a slight growl. Her beautiful scales are going to bruise in the future.

 **GOBBER**

 **Well done, Astrid.**

 **Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave. Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to find Astrid glaring at him, winded.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on.**

"It wouldn't be a war if you all would just get along with the dragons in the first place. I hope Hiccup choose to side with the dragons since he doesn't seem to belong with his own people." Valka said harshly, causing Astrid to actually flinch away.

"You don't mean that..." Stoick started to say.

"I do." Valka interrupted with a glare in her eyes. After that, the room fell into silence and Saya once again started the movie.

 **She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. COVE - MAGIC HOUR**

 **CLOSE ON**

 **A fish... being thrown into the cove. It hits the ground and slides. A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the rock, looking around cautiously.**

"Do you have a death wish or something?" Snotlout asked with a snort.

"What does it matter to you?" Hiccup asked harshly, surprising the other vikings once again.

 **Nothing. Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove. A BEAT, then Hiccup hears a SNORT from behind him. Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him... ready to pounce. Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. Doing so reveals the dagger at his waist. The dragon sees it and hisses. Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl. He pauses, carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away. The dragon motions for him to move it farther away. Hiccup uses his foot to throw the dagger into the water. The dragon calms. As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing teeth.**

"I thought you had teeth." Hiccup said, looking over at the Night fury with confusion in hs eyes. The dragon opens his mouth to reveal no teeth, but a second later, the dragon unsheathed his teeth. Valka watched the two of them interact with interest.

"He has retractable teeth." Valka mumbled to herself before she turned back to the screen. Hiccup and the dragon did the same.

 **HICCUP**

 **Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had...**

 **A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **... teeth.**

 **The teeth retract again. Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup retreats nervously.**

"Why didn't you bring another fish?" Fishlegs asked.

"Who would believe me eating two fish?" Hiccup countered.

"Good point." Fishlegs responded before turning back to the screen.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Uh, no. No, I don't have any more.**

 **The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the same position as before. The dragon closes in over him, staring blankly. A tense moment passes... then Toothless regurgitates a chunk of fish onto Hiccup's lap. They exchange stares. Hiccup realizes what Toothless wants him to do. Hiccup crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up. The dragon waits expectantly. Hiccup gags and gnaws off a bite of the slimy fish.**

All the vikings groan in disgust, but the dragons didn't seem to be bothered by it. It was normal for them. Toothless turned to look at Hiccup, who noticed the dragon staring at him.

"Oh no...Don't you..." Hiccup started before Toothless suddenly regurgitated a fish head in Hiccup's lap. Hiccup groaned in disgust. Without warning, a Terrible Terror ran up to Hiccup, taking the fish from his lap before running back over to Saya and jumping back into her lap, quickly eating the fish head. Toothless growled at the small dragon.

"Easy, Toothless." Hiccup said, calming the dragon down. The said dragon didn't seem to mind his new name to much. Stoick, on the other hand, was glaring down at his son.

"You named that devil!?" The chief asked with anger in his voice. Hiccup was about to argue with him, but Saya stepped in.

"Enough! Don't even start it. Right now, we're all friends." Saya said with annoyance in her voice.

"I will not be friends with those beasts!" Stoick argued, pointing at Toothless. Saya glared at him.

"If you don't sit down and shut up, I'll turn you into a fish and feed you to the dragons myself!" Saya yelled. The room was silent. Stoick stared at her for a moment before he finally backed down and allowed the young mage to start the movie again.

 **He forces a smile. Toothless mimics him.**

The vikings in the room stare at the screen in amazement. They never knew dragons could imitate humans. Hiccup turned to look at Toothless with a slight smile and Toothless copied him. Some other vikings stared at the boy and his dragon with disgust and betrayl.

 **Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him. Toothless HISSES and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the cove. He BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature... and curls up on it like a giant dog. He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him.**

"Why are you so persistant!?" Gobber asked with disbelief.

"It's not persistance. I'm just naturally curious." Hiccup offer with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

 **Toothless tolerates his persistent presence... until Hiccup tries to touch his damaged tail. Toothless SNAPS at him. Hiccup takes the hint and leaves.**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **It's MAGIC HOUR. Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a tree. He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove. Sketching in the sand. CLOSE ON a sketch of Toothless. Hiccup draws with a stick, minding his own business. Toothless appears behind him, watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues, trying not to scare him off. Toothless walks off. A moment later, he reappears with an entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand.**

"What is he doing?" Tuffnut asked.

"He's drawing a picture of Hiccup after seeing the drawing of him." Valka explained with an amused grin on her face.

 **He rushes here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction. Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work.**

"That looks nothing like me." Hiccup stated. Toothless looked over at Hiccup and warbled at him.

 _'What are you talking about? It totally looks exactly like you.'_ Tootless warbled in his own language. Some other vikings and the dragons snort with amusement.

 **He seems pleased. Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless growls again.**

"Who would have thought dragons we're protective of their drawings." Fishlegs said with excitement.

 **Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps carefully between each line, turning round and round until he unwittingly bumps into Toothless.**

The vikings hold their breaths when the on-screen Hiccup bumps into the on-screen Toothless.

 **Toothless snorts. Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement, Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against Hiccup's hand. In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded.**

Everyone stares at the boy in the front row with amazement. They never knew the boy had that much courage in him. The dragons were thinking that the boy was someone, who they could actually trust, maybe.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 **Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring bonfire.**

 **GOBBER**

 **...and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. (can't deny it) I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something.**

"That's a little disturbing, Fishlegs." Hiccup commented.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face.**

"Tell me how that will turn out for you, son." Spitelout said with a glare directed at his son.

 **He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes.**

 **GOBBER**

 **(with a mouthful)**

 **Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon.**

 **ON HICCUP hiding his horrified look form the others. Gobber stands and stretches.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **(playful, taunting)**

 **But who'll win the honor of killing it?**

 **He hobbles off. The teens reflect.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **(very matter of fact)**

 **It's gonna be me.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **It's my destiny. See?**

 **Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his arm.**

"Tuffnut!" The twins mother shouted with anger in her voice. Tuffnut sinks farther in his seat, hidden from view. Ruffnut laughs as does some other vikings as well as the dragons.

 **FISHLEGS**

 **(GASPS)**

 **Your mom let you get a tattoo?**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a birthmark or a today-mark?**

The room erupted into laughter at that. Even Hiccup had to admit that was pretty funny.

 **Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group. Astrid watches him as he leaves the bonfire.**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - MOMENTS LATER**

 **Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to the drawing of Toothless. With a look of determination. Hiccup picks up a charcoal stick and re-draws the missing tail.**

"Your actually going to help the dragon fly again?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"Apparently I am." Hiccup said, with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER**

 **CLOSE ON**

 **...a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals. They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered, and dunked in a barrel. The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a mechanical fin.**

"You're a better blacksmith than I would have thought." Gobber observed, feeling pride well up in his chest.

"Thanks?" Hiccup answered quietly with a bit of confusion in his eyes.

 **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DAWN**

 **Hiccup arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full basket. Toothless approaches, sniffing him.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry.**

 **Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out.**

"That's disgusting." Hiccup commented. The other vikings agreed with him, but the dragons didn't see how the humans found that disgusting. To them it was a delicous sound.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay, that's disgusting.**

 **Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Uh..we've got some salmon...**

 **Toothless swallows it.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **... some nice Icelandic cod...**

 **Swallows those too.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **... and a whole smoked eel.**

 **Toothless screeches, backing away from it.**

"Okay, no one likes eel apparently." Hiccup says, writing down a note in his journal he had in his vest.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I don't like eel much either.**

 **Toothless focuses on the remainder. With the dragon distracted, Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it like a fan.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back...here. Minding my own business.**

 **Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **It's okay.**

 **Hiccup drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless' head juts up, slows its chewing to a halt.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay...okay..**

 **The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings.**

"That's not good." Fishlegs muttered, causing Stoick to panic slightly at that.

 **Hiccup straps the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(PLEASED)**

 **There. Not too bad. It works.**

 **Toothless BOLTS! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the air, carrying Hiccup with him.**

"And there he goes..." Hiccup stated with a soft sigh. Toothless laughed his unusual laugh.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Woah! No! No! No!**

"That looks like fun! I want to ride a dragon now too!" Ruffnut cheered. After a few moments, Tuffnut also joined in with his sister.

"No one is riding dragons!" Stoick roared, causing the twins to fall silent before he turned back to the movie.

 **Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds away, Toothless immediately TIPS into a uncontrolled bank and dive. Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't correct his trajectory. Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded prosthetic. He reaches it and YANKS it open. The flared, fan- like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting tail.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(excited, terrified)**

 **It's working!**

 **Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high into the air.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yes! Yes, I did it.**

 **He glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while trying to hold on. They're going to crash. Whoomp! Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the intense force of a turn.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**

 **He bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive. Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same, plunging in a massive cannonball. Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears seconds later.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yeah!**

"You're insane." Snotlout stated. The other vikings and some of the dragons nodded their heads in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **A/N: Hey everyone. If any of you want to join a HTTYD rp, please PM me. I created a rp and I need more people. Thank you! Enjoy the story! If you have any ideas for the story, don't be afraid to tell me.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

 **Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive.**

"Seriously, Gobber? If I had known about your teaching methods, I'd would've put someone else in charge!" Stoick said, rubbing his forehead with a sigh.

 **ON A DOUBLE-WIDE DOOR. Gas seeps through the cracks. It BLASTS OPEN. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry buckets of water, poised to throw them.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which.**

 **The smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other. The teens LISTEN and WATCH for any sign of the dragon.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **(muttering to himself)**

 **Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its...**

"That's not helping anyone, Fishlegs." Hiccup stated.

"Sorry...Nervous habit." Fishlegs responded.

 **HICCUP**

 **(TENSE)**

 **Will you please stop that?!**

 **ON SNOTLOUT AND TUFFNUT Moving nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is singing to himself to calm his nerves.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna-**

 **(spotting an approaching shape, terrified)**

 **-There!**

"That's not a dragon." Fishlegs commented softly.

 **Snotlout and Tuffnut HURL their water into the fog.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Hey!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **It's us, idiots.**

"See? I told you so." Fishlegs said again, but no one was listening to him.

 **Astrid and Ruffnut are soaked.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **(TO ASTRID)**

 **Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure.**

 **Astrid ELBOWS Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut DROPS Tuffnut with a PUNCH to the throat.**

"You should have seen that coming with that rude comment you made." Hiccup said with a grin on his face. Toothless laughed as did the other dragons and some other vikings.

 **ASTRID**

 **Wait.**

 **They FREEZE. A tail SWEEPS out of the fog, taking them down. Their buckets spill.**

 **ON FISHLEGS AND HICCUP coming across them. They see the puddles of spilled water.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now...**

 **HICCUP**

 **Look out!**

 **A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area.**

"How exactly can you tell which head is which?" Saya asked curiously.

"You can't." Fishlegs answered.

"Oh...So, it's basically a guessing game." Saya said before they all turned back to the movie.

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Oh. Wrong head.**

 **GAS FLOWS around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Fishlegs!**

 **Beat. A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash in the smoke.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Now, Hiccup!**

 **The other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hiccup hurls his water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins, savoring the kill.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Oh, come on!**

 **GOBBER**

 **RUN, HICCUP!**

 **Gobber COVERS his eyes.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Hiccup!**

 **(Beat.)**

 **The Zippleback hesitates. SNIFFS. Then retreats.**

"What's going on? I've never seen a Zippleback do that before." Fishlegs asked with curiousity.

 **The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobber peeks through his fingers to see...The Zippleback backing away from Hiccup. He stands and holds his hands out, as if controlling it.**

"How are you doing that!?" Gobber asked with surprise. All the vikings were staring at the scrreen with surprise in their eyes.

 **HICCUP**

 **BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you make me tell you again!**

 **The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave, hissing.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yes, that's right. Back into your cage.**

 **Hiccup slyly OPENS his vest, revealing the spotted smoked EEL from earlier. He TOSSES it inside the door, then SLAMS it shut.**

"Smart." Valka said with a soft smile. The dragons roared with disgust. Eels were the offsprings of Satan.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Now think about what you've done.**

 **Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay! So are we done? Because I've got some things I need to...**

 **Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yep...see you tomorrow.**

 **Astrid SNEERS. Something's going on.**

"She's onto you." Tuffnut commented.

 **EXT. WOODS/COVE - SUNSET**

 **BEGIN MUSIC MONTAGE**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup cuts and stitches leather, draws and shapes steel. He works by candlelight. An overhead shot reveals what he's building: a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals.**

 **EXT. COVE - DAY**

 **Hiccup appears before Toothless, holding the new prosthetic. Toothless runs off as Hiccup chases him down.**

Toothless perks up with excitement.

 _'Oh! A game of tag! Catch me if you can!'_ Toothless warbled playfully as he danced around his seat excitedly. Hiccup laughed at him with amusement as did Valka and the viking children.

"Toothless...Calm down, bud." Hiccup said with a laugh.

 **HICCUP**

 **Hey!**

 **EXT. COVE - DAY**

 **Toothless and Hiccup are zooming over the ocean. The tail breaks free sending Hiccup flying.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Yeah! Whoa!**

 **INT. BLAKCSMITH STALL - LATER**

 **Hiccup adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix himself to Toothless' saddle.**

 **EXT. SKY/FIELD - DAWN**

 **Hiccup and Toothless zip through the air - his rudimentary harness and tail controls are working, barely. They crash- land in an open field.**

"That had to hurt." Fishlegs observed, wincing slightly.

 **Hiccup recovers to find Toothless still rolling around in the tall grass. Hiccup discovers that it's a patch of dragon-nip.** **Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in** **complete bliss.**

"I don't think I've ever seen a dragon do that before." Snotlout stated.

"That's because you're too busy trying to kill them." Hiccup replied, causing some of the other vikings to feel guitly slightly.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**

 **Hiccup grabs the head as instructed, then discreetly pulls a** **fistful of dragon-nip' and presses it up to the Gronkle's** **nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the** **knees. Hiccup drops the handful of dragon-nip to the ground.** **The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering blissful** **ly** **.** **From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hiccup is** **controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm.**

 **EXT. WOODS - AFTERNOON**

 **The recruits walk home together,** **suddenly** **surrounding Hiccup and** **BOMBARDING HIM WITH QUESTIONS.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a** **Gronkle to that before.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **How'd you do that?**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **It was really cool.**

 **He squirms and invents an excuse.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I left my axe back in the ring.**

 **He turns and hurries back.**

"He just ditched us!" Tuffnut complained. The other teens, minus Fishlegs and Astrid, mutter in disbelief.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **You guys go on ahead and I'll catch** **up with you.**

 **Astrid watches, suspicious.**

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **Hiccup rubs Toothless behind the ear, causing him to relax** **and fall over.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - LATER**

 **An angry Deadly Nadder approaches Hiccup. Just as Astrid** **moves in to strike, Hiccup performs his special rubbing** **technique, which sends the Nadder down. Astrid and the other** **kids look on from the sideline in amazement.**

 **INT. MEADE HALL - CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup sits down at a table to eat. The other recruits notice** **him and move over to his table to talk to him - leaving** **Astrid alone.**

"I hate crowds." Hiccup muttered. Toothless nodded his head in agreement before he crooned softly, nudging Hiccup's arm.

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Hey Hiccup!**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **What was that? Some kind of trick?** **What did you do?**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Hiccup, you're totally going to** **come in first, there's no question.**

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **Hiccup is using a mirror-like object to create a patch of** **light on the ground. Toothless claws and chases the light** **patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer.**

Toothless perks up again, watching the patch of light carefully as his future self tried to catch it. Hiccup and the other viking laughed with amusement. Toothless ignores them, choosing to watched the scene in front of him. He hoped that his future self or whatever it is manages to catch whatever that shiny thing was.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 **A beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Meet the Terrible Terror.**

 **A tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the** **recruits.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Ha. It's like the size of my-**

 **Tuffnut is taken down in a blur.**

Ruffnut burst out into laughter whilst her brother grumbled. Some vikings and dragons look over at them with weird looks.

 **TUFFNUT (CONT'D)**

 **Get it off! Get it off! Oh! I'm** **hurt, I am very much hurt!**

 **Hiccup stops the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch** **trick he used earlier with Toothless. The tiny dragon** **retreats back to it's cage. The teens approach him yet again** **as Astrid looks on with suspicion.**

 **TUFFNUT (CONT'D)**

 **(TO ASTRID)**

 **Wow, he's better than you ever** **were.**

Astrid mutters angry curses under her breath as she watched the movie with anger in her eyes.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. FOREST - MOMENTS LATER**

 **Astrid furiously hurls her axe at a nearby tree. She notices** **Hiccup walking by in the distance, carrying one of his** **trademark harnesses. She quickly tries to follow, but he** **loses her in the woods.** **She HUFFS, frustrated.**

"Someone's getting annoyed with Hiccup." Tuffnut taunted. The twin burst out into laughter as Astrid growled dangerously low at the two.

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **Hiccup straps a newly designed harness onto Toothless. With** **Toothless tied to a nearby post with a rope. Hiccup rides him** **in the air-while stationary. Toothless looks like a giant** **kite tied to a tree stump. This harness seems to work.**

 **EXT. SKY - MOMENTS LATER**

 **The rope breaks and the pair CRASH into a tree. Hiccup's face** **is red.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Oh, great.**

 **EXT. BERK - NIGHT**

 **The streets are empty save for a lone Viking who crosses** **Hiccup's path.**

"Please tell me you didn't bring that beast into my village." Stoick muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"He's not a beast." Valka argued, glaring at Stoick. The man only shook his head with a soft sigh.

 **VIKING**

 **Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup nods, trying to look casual. Once the coast is clear,** **he covertly steers Toothless into the Blacksmith's stall.**

"He did." Astrid replied with disgust clearly heard in her voice, but Hiccup only huffed with a roll of his eyes.

 **Toothless PRESSES himself inside, rooting through stuff and** **making a racket. Astrid, walking nearby, is alerted.**

 **ASTRID (O.S.)**

 **Hiccup?**

"You're so dead." Snotlout stated with a grin on his face. The twins also wore a grin on their faces as well.

 **Hiccup FREEZES. Then frantically tries to pry the ring off** **the saddle hook. It won't budge.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **Are you in there?**

 **Too late - she's right outside.** **ON ASTRID walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's.** **Hiccup JUMPS OUT the window and CLOSES the shutters behind** **him. Hiccup's harness line is stretched through the window,** **still attached to Toothless' saddle.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid.** **Hi Astrid.**

"Nice try." Tuffnut said with a laugh. Ruffnut punched him in the shoulder to shut him up.

 **ASTRID**

 **I normally don't care what people** **do, but you're acting weird. Well,** **weirder.**

 **Toothless spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it. As** **a result, Hiccup is suddenly PULLED TIGHT against the window** **shutters. He STRIKES A POSE to compensate... then gets PULLED** **THROUGH the shutters. They snap back in Astrid's face.** **Astrid reopens them and finds nothing but an empty stall.** **In the distance, Toothless and Hiccup slip off unseen.**

 **EXT. DOCKS - DAWN**

 **A lone, battered ship is pulled into a slip, overloaded with** **equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of** **onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just** **had their butts kicked.** **Gobber hobbles through the MUMBLING crowd to find Stoick -** **last to disembark and glowering with battered pride.**

 **VIKING**

 **Where are the other ships?**

 **SPITELOUT**

 **You don't want to know.**

The vikings grimance at that. They lost more ships to the beasts than anything else.

 **Stoick lumbers past Gobber, leaving him staring at the** **trashed ship.**

"Awww. I loved that ship." Gobber complained, making the others roll their eyes with amusement.

 **GOBBER**

 **Well, I trust you found the nest at** **least?**

 **STOICK**

 **Not even close.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Ah. Excellent.**

"Great way to cheer someone up, Gobber." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"It's what I do best." Gobber replied, making Hiccup laugh softly. Even Valka was grinning with amusement.

 **Gobber follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag** **with his hook appendage, sharing the burden.**

 **STOICK**

 **I hope you had a little more** **success than me.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Well, if by success, you mean that** **your parenting troubles are over** **with, then... yes.**

"And then you go and make people nearly have a panic attack." Hiccup commented.

 **Stoick stops. What does that mean?** **A group of merry villagers rush past.**

 **VIKING #1**

 **Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is** **so relieved.**

 **VIKING #2**

 **Out with the old and in with the** **new, right?!**

 **VIKING #3**

 **No one will miss that old nuisance!**

"Thatnks. Glad to know I'm welcomed in the village." Hiccup said, crossing his arms over his chest, sinking down in his seat angrily. The viking that had spoke started to feel guilty now.

 **VIKING #4**

 **The village is throwing a party to** **celebrate!**

 **Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turns** **to Gobber.**

"Dear, your going pale." Valka observed with an amusement grin on her face.

 **STOICK**

 **He's... gone?**

 **GOBBER**

 **Yeah...most afternoons. But who can** **blame him? I mean the life of a** **celebrity is very rough. He can** **barely walk through the village** **without being swarmed by his new** **fans.**

 **Stoick is doubly confused.**

 **STOICK**

 **Hiccup?**

"A lot of confidance you have in me, dad." Hiccup said, sulking.

 **GOBBER**

 **(BEAMING)**

 **Who would've thought, eh? He has** **this...way with the beasts.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. SKY - AFTERNOON**

 **Toothless and Hiccup soar through a perfect blue sky.** **Billowing clouds rise like mountains. The ground seems miles** **below them.**

"Are you sure that's a good idea? If youre invention fails again, you could fall into the ocean." Fishlegs asked, making everyone start to worry for the boy.

"Thank you, Fishlegs. Thank you for giving everyone a panic attack." Hiccup said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

 **HICCUP**

 **Okay there bud, we're gonna take** **this nice and slow.**

 **Hiccup checks a leather cheat sheet, clipped onto his** **harness. Inscribed upon it are several tail positions and** **their pedal position equivalents.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Here we go. Here we go...position** **three, no four.**

"Not very good at cheating, are you?" Snotlout commented.

 **He presses the pedal, causing the tail to flare. They roll** **off into an arcing bank, gloriously lit by the late afternoon** **sun.** **Hiccup tucks tight against his neck, thrilled that his new** **harness and vest are holding.**

"Your invention seems to be working correctly now." Gobber noted.

 **The foot controls make the tail** **appendage quick and responsive. He watches Toothless' every** **fluctuation, trying to match it with the prosthetic.** **Hiccup sizes up a target - a towering arch of stone, rising** **from the sea.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Alright, it's go time. It's go** **time.**

 **They dive toward it, lining up to pass through the arch.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Come on. Come on buddy. Come on** **buddy!**

 **They zip through the arch. A perfect maneuver.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yeah! Yes, it worked!**

 **The triumph is short-lived. They smack into one of several** **sea stacks as Hiccup tries to keep up with the turns.**

The viking children and a few dragons start laughing at that. But, Toothless looks over at his human with a grumble.

"What? I'm still new to this kind of stuff!" Hiccup defended himself, but Toothless still grumbled in response.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Sorry.**

 **They hurtle into another rock pillar. Toothless grumbles.**

Toothless whacks Hiccup upside the head with his tail and grumbles with his on-screen self.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **My fault.**

 **Toothless swats him with his 'ear' plate.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yeah, yeah, I'm on it.**

 **(referring to the cheat** **SHEET)**

 **Position four, no three.**

 **They pierce the clouds. For the first time, Hiccup can see** **the whole of the island below them.**

The vikings stare at the giant screen in front of them with amazement. They've never seen anything like this before. Even the others teens are in awe at the sight.

 **It shrinks with every** **passing second. He SWALLOWS hard and tightens his grip on the** **handles.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is** **amazing! The wind in my...**

 **He spots the leather guide tearing free in the turbulence.**

"That's can't be good." Fishlegs noted, causing some other vikings to panic slightly, especially Gobber, Stoick, and Valka.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(** **PANICKED)**

 **...CHEAT SHEET! STOP!**

 **Hiccup grabs frantically for the airborne sheet...**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **No!**

 **...and NABS IT before it's carried out of reach. Toothless,** **however, obeys the command and suddenly STOPS beating his** **wings.** **As they slow to a stop, Hiccup goes weightless. The rings of** **his vest float off of the harness hooks. Hiccup suddenly** **finds himself detached, free-falling.**

"I was right!" Fishlegs commented with panic clearly seen in his eyes. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, hoping for a miracle to happen.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Oh gods! Oh no!**

 **Without Hiccup, the tail loses control. Hiccup and Toothless** **spiral downward. Toothless FIGHTS to get back under Hiccup.**

"He's going to die!" Tuffnut called out, but was silenced again when his sister elbowed him in the stomach.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(trying to calm Toothless)**

 **Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda** **angle yourself. No, no...come back** **down towards me. Come back down-**

 **Hiccup extends his arms and legs, giving himself as much** **surface area as he can. He angles back towards Toothless as** **the tumbling dragon WHACKS Hiccup with his wing.**

Everyone in the room winces at that. That must have hurt.

 **After a few more misses, Hiccup finally GRABS HOLD of the** **harness and manages to lock in - just in time to pull** **Toothless out of his dive... barely shy of the tree tops.** **They careen past the wooded cliff and directly into a** **treacherous slalom course of jutting sea stacks.** **Hiccup pulls the cheat sheet from his teeth and attempts to** **check positions. It flaps violently in the turbulence, making** **it impossible.** **With no time to think, Hiccup throws it away and steers** **Toothless' tail on instinct... with perfect intuition.** **Together, they manage a tight, hair-rasing series of split-** **second turns, making it to the open water, unscathed.** **Hiccup takes a breath and glances back at the death-defying** **obstacle course, now safely behind them. He beams, relieved.** **He sits back and throws his arms up in victory.**

The tense atmosphere in the room turned into relief. Hiccup wasn't going to die today. Valka smiled.

"That was impressive. Dangerous, yes, but Impressive." Valka said with a smile upon her face.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **YEEAHHH!**

 **Toothless concurs with a happy SQUEAL and a fireball.** **Hiccup's glee turn to dread as they fly directly into it.**

The room erupts into soft laughter at the boy's expression.

 **ON HICCUP'S FACE**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Ah, come on.**

 **EXT. BLACK SAND BEACH - SUNSET**

 **Hiccup and Toothless lounge on a sprawling, deserted beach,** **snacking o** **n** **freshly caught fish. As Hiccup cooks his over a** **fire, Toothless suddenly regurgitates a fish head. Hiccup** **sm** **iles** **with forced politeness.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Uh..no thanks.**

 **(gesturing to his fish on** **A STICK)**

 **I'm good.**

 _'You humans have weird tastes. Why would you eat cooked fish?'_ Toothless asked in his own language.

 **Several Terrible Terrors land like seagulls, hissing and** **nipping at each other as they approach Toothless' pile of** **fish.** **One grabs the regurgitated fish head and drags it away.** **Another attempts to steal it from him. They face off and last** **fire balls at each other to settle the fight. Hiccup and** **Toothless watch, amused. That is until...** **Toothless spots one of his fish leaving the pile. A stealthy** **Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief. They tug on the** **fish, and it snaps back into Toothless' mouth. He swallows it** **back tauntingly.** **Irate, the little dragon paws at the ground and blast** **Toothless. He opens his mouth, the gas hiss comes, and** **Toothless fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth, causing** **the gas to backfire into the little dragon. It coughs up** **smoke and staggers away, looking ill.** **Hiccup laughs.**

The vikings chuckles softly with the on-screen Hiccup.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Not so fireproof on the inside, are** **you?**

 **Hiccup throws the hapless Terror his freshly cooked fish.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Here you go.**

 **The appreciative little dragon gulps down the meal and** **approaches Hiccup cautiously. He curls up next to him. Hiccup** **is amazed.**

The Terrible Terror that was curled up in Saya's lap watched the scene with curiousity. The small dragon looked over at Hiccup before he cautiously made his way over. Toothless growled lowly, but that didn't stop the Terror. Once the Terror saw that Hiccup was no danger, the small dragon jumped into Hiccup's lap and curled up, quickly falling asleep. Hiccup chuckled softly, petting the small dragon when he suddenly heard Toothless snort next to him. Hiccup turned towards his dragon.

"What? Are you jealous? Ow!" Hiccup said before Toothless hit him upside the head again with his tail.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(PENSIVE)**

 **Everything we know about you guys** **is wrong.**

"I don't know about you, Stoick, but to me it looks like your boy is siding with the dragons." Mildew commented, but Stoick ignored him, making Hiccup worry a little bit.

 **Hiccup carefully pets him... sending the Terror into an** **immediate, blissful sleep.**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - NIGHT**

 **HICCUP is lost in thought, his head laid of a desk full of** **Toothless drawings. Burdened with the weight of the world.** **Suddenly, STOICK appears in the doorway. Hiccup jumps and** **quickly covers up his desk.**

"That's only going to make things worse." Tuffnut commented.

 **HICCUP**

 **Dad! You're back!**

 **He skirts the bench, blocking Stoick's view of Toothless, the** **prosthetic fin, and other drawings.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Gobber's not here, so...**

 **He strikes an awkwardly casual pose, trying to cover up as** **much as possible.**

"That's not going to help much." Snotlout said.

 **STOICK**

 **I know. I came looking for you.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(CAUGHT)**

 **You did?**

"Why the surprise? I don't always go looking for Gobber." Stoick stated.

"You only come looking for me if I'm in trouble." Hiccup answered with a huff.

 **STOICK**

 **(STERN)**

 **You've been keeping secrets.**

"I think he found out about Toothless." Fishlegs said, nervously.

 **Hiccup's legs give out. He slides, dragging the table's** **contents with him.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I...have?**

"You're a really bad liar. I guess you will have to learn from the best." Tuffnut said.

 **STOICK**

 **Just how long did you think you** **could hide it from me?**

 **HICCUP**

 **(IN VAIN)**

 **I don't know what you're...**

"You have much to learn in the art of lying." Ruffnut said. Tuffnut nodded his head in agreement.

 **STOICK**

 **Nothing happens on this island** **without me hearing about it.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Oh?**

 **STOICK**

 **So.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Let's talk about that dragon.**

"See! He somehow found out about Toothless!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

 **Blood drains from Hiccup's face.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was** **going to tell you. I just didn't** **know how to-**

 **Stoick starts laughing. Big, booming. Hiccup stares, baffled.**

The room was left in utter silence. Everyone had a look of confusion on their face, even the dragons. Although, Saya was trying to hide her grin at their faces, and was failing.

"Am I missing something?" Hiccup asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe he wanted you to have a pet dragon?" Tuffnut suggested.

"I do NOT want a dragon in my house or my village!" Stoick said. Saya shushed all of them before turning back to the movie.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **You're not...upset?**

 **STOICK**

 **What?! I was hoping for this!**

 **HICCUP**

 **Uh...you were?**

 **STOICK**

 **And believe me, it only gets** **better! Just wait til you spill a** **Nadder's guts for the first time.**

"And he starts talking about killing dragons..." Hiccup said as he sulked again.

 **Hiccup's elated expression sinks.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **And mount your first Gronckle head** **on a spear. What a feeling!**

 **Stoick laughs and smacks Hiccup on the shoulder, sending him** **into the wall.**

Many wince at this. Even some of the dragons wince.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **You really had me going there, son.** **All those years of the worst Viking** **Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was** **rough. I almost gave up on you!**

"For Thor's sake, Stoick! From what I'm seeing here today, I can see the only thing you manage to do is insult your own son!" Valka said angrily.

"Valka, I'm sorry..." Stoick tried to apologize, but his wife stopped him.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." Valka said with a glare as she pointed to Hiccup. Stoick turns to Hiccup and was about to apologize to hm, but Hiccup never let him speak.

"Don't even try to apologize. I don't want to hear it." Hiccup muttered. After that, the whole room had a tense atmosphere as everyone started watching the movie again.

 **Hiccup gets back up, grimacing in the irony of it all.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **And all the while, you were holding** **out on me! Thor almighty!**

 **Stoick grabs a stool and sits. His massive frame nearly fills** **the tiny room.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **(RELIEVED)**

 **Ahhhhh. With you doing so well in** **the ring, we finally have something** **to talk about.**

 **Pregnant pause. Hiccup averts his eyes nervously. Stoick** **adjusts, awkwardly clearing his throat.** **After a long, uncomfortable silence...**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Oh, I... brought you something.**

 **He presents a horned helmet.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **To keep you safe in the ring.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(SINCERE)**

 **Wow. Thanks.**

 **Hiccup accepts it, looking it over.**

 **STOICK**

 **Your mother would've wanted you to** **have it.**

 **(HEARTFELT)**

 **It's half of her breast plate.**

Regardless of how mad she was, Valka couldn't help, but start to laugh softly.

 **Stoick taps his own helmet and smiles.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Matching set. Keeps her close,** **y'know?**

 **Hiccup eyes the mismatched helmets, grimacing.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Wear it proudly. You deserve it.** **You've held up your end of the** **deal.**

"Uh...Not really..." Tuffnut said before he was punched in the face by his sister.

 **Stoick beams with pride. Hiccup squirms. He forces a YAWN.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I should really get to bed.**

 **STOICK** **HICCUP**

 **(** **talking over each** **other)**

 **Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk.** **See you back at the house.**

 **We should do this again.** **I'm Great. Thanks for stopping**

 **glad I stopped by, I hope you** **.** **And for the... the uh,**

 **like the hat** **. breast hat.**

Gobber sighs at this.

"Neither of you can have a normal conversation without me around, can ya?" Gobber commented, trying to ease the mood a bit. It seemed to work too.

 **STOICK**

 **Well..uh..good night.**

"Quite an awkward relationship you two have there." Valka observed. The vikings and dragons agreed with her.

"Usually, I have to be there to not make it end up like this." Gobber stated, gesturing to the giant screen.

 **Stoick leaves the room awkwardly, leaving Hiccup looking more** **burdened than ever.**

The room was filled with chuckles from both the vikings and dragons alike.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - AFTERNOON**

 **A Gronckle hovers above the ring, hunting victims as the teen** **recruits scramble.** **Astrid ducks behind a barrier to find Hiccup already there.** **She forces her axe at his throat.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Stay out of my way! I'm winning** **this thing.**

"I don't think that's going to happen anymore." Ruffnut stated, receiving a glare from Astrid, who was, thankfully for Ruffnut, sitting in next to Gobber and Fishlegs and out of reach.

 **HICCUP**

 **Please, by all means.**

 **She darts off, CLOSING FAST on the dragon. The crowd above** **cheers her on.**

 **VIKING IN CROWD**

 **You got it Astrid!**

 **Hiccup stands and looks around. Amidst the crowd of** **onlookers, Stoick watches keenly, beaming with pride.** **He locks eyes with Hiccup, giving him a nod of encouragement.** **Hiccup adjusts his new helmet and forces a half-hearted** **smile.** **Unbeknownst to Hiccup, the Gronckle spots him and makes a bee-** **line toward him.**

 **BACK TO ASTRID**

 **...as she catches her breath behind a barrier. She scowls,** **focused, determined.**

 **ASTRID**

 **This time. This time for sure.**

Tuffnut was about to comment, but a glare from Astrid silenced him.

 **With a FIERCE BATTLE-CRY she LEAPS from cover, axe cocked to** **throw.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **Aaaaaaaaaa...**

 **And as she clears the barriers, she sees that Hiccup has** **already laid the Gronckle out.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **...aaaaaaauGGGGGHHHHHHHH! No! No!**

"Hiccup, angering Astrid is one of the worst things you could do." Snotlout commented with a grin on his face.

 **Hiccup shrugs, as unhappy with the situation as she is.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **NO! NO! SON OF HALFTROLL RAT EATING** **MUNGE BUCKET!**

"Mind your language, Astrid. There are children in the room." Saya commented, making everyone laugh, includng the dragons. Astrid sunk down slightly in her chair with embarrassment.

 **A loud CLACK ring out. From the crowd above, Gothi, the** **village elder, steps forward, tapping her staff. Everyone** **lights up excitedly.**

 **STOICK**

 **Wait! Wait!**

 **HICCUP**

 **So, later.**

 **Gobber snags Hiccup as he attempts to leave.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Not so fast.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I'm kinda late for-**

 **ASTRID**

 **(LIVID)**

 **What? Late for what exactly?**

 **Stoick holds out his hands to silence the jabbering crowd.**

 **STOICK**

 **Okay quiet down. The elder has** **decided.**

 **Thrilled, Gobber stands behind Hiccup and Astrid. He points** **to Astrid as the crowd waits in silent anticipation. Gothi** **shakes her head 'no.' The crowd 'Oooohs.'** **Gobber then points to Hiccup. The elder nods an affirmative** **'yes.' The crowd erupts in cheers.** **Astrid turns a seething, deadly glare on Hiccup.**

"Now you've done it." Snotlout said as Hiccup groaned. The smaller boy didn't want to kill a dragon and he wouln't if he had anything to do about it. And he knew exactly what he would do if it came to that. He turned back to the screen.

 **GOBBER**

 **You've done it! You've done it,** **Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!**

 **STOICK**

 **Ha, ha! That's my boy!**

 **Hiccup is hoisted onto the recruits' shoulders and carried** **out to the cheering spectators...**

 **HICCUP**

 **(MASKING PANIC)**

 **Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't** **wait. I am so...**

 **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**

 **HICCUP**

 **...leaving. We're leaving. Let's** **pack up. Looks like you and me are** **taking a little vacation, forever.**

"Running away from your problems isn't going to solve anything." Astrid said with a sneer. Hiccup ignored her and continued watching the movie.

 **Toothless is nowhere in sight. Hiccup sets down his basket** **and opens it up, his head clouded with troubles.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Oh..man...**

 **SHINK! Hiccup looks up to the sound of...** **ASTRID, sitting on the rock right in front of him, sharpening** **her axe.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(SHOCKED)**

 **Aggh! What the-**

 **(RECOMPOSING)**

 **What are you doing here?**

 **She hops off the rock and back him down, spinning her axe** **threateningly. Hiccup's eyes dart around nervously, searching** **for Toothless.**

"Astrid. Extremely dangerous. Run and hide at first oppurtunity." Hiccup commented making many vikings laugh as well as some of the dragons. Astrid glared at Hiccup for a moment before turning back to the movie.

 **ASTRID**

 **I want to know what's going on. No** **one just gets as good as you do.** **Especially you. Start talking! Are** **you training with someone?**

 **HICCUP**

 **Uh...training?**

 **She grabs him by his odd-looking harness.**

 **ASTRID**

 **It better not involve... this.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I know this looks really bad, but** **you see...this is, uh...**

 **They hear a RUSTLE coming from the other side of the cove.** **Astrid DROPS Hiccup to the ground and sets off to** **investigate.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(PANICKED)**

 **You're right! You're right. I'm** **through with the lies. I've been** **making... outfits. So you got me.** **It's time everyone knew. Drag me** **back. Go ahead. Here we go.**

 **He puts her hand back on his harness, getting her to 'dra** **g** **him back.' Astrid BENDS Hiccups hand backwards, driving him** **down.**

"Why are you so violent!?" Hiccup asked with a huff. But, Astrid ignored him and remained silent.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **AAAAUUGGGHHH! Why would you do** **that?!**

 **ASTRID**

 **That's for the lies.**

 **Astrid pounces the hilt of her axe off of Hiccup's laid-out** **body.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **And THAT'S for everything else.**

 **Hiccup's YELP is answered with A GROWL, coming from the other** **side of the cove. Astrid looks up to see...** **A NIGHT FURY. Toothless pounces toward them, snarling.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(FEEBLE)**

 **Oh man.**

 **She dives onto Hiccup.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Get down! Run! Run!**

 **Astrid pulls her axe, ready to take on Toothless.**

 **HICCUP**

 **No!**

 **Hiccup knocks Astrid's cocked axe to the ground, out of** **reach, then stops Toothless short of crushing her.**

"You must have a death wish or something." Snotlout said with a laugh.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **No. It's okay! It's okay...**

 **Toothless pulls up short and lands hard, SPRAYING Astrid with** **sand.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(CALMING)**

 **She's a friend.**

Snotlout and the twins snort with amusement, but Astrid only shook her head with a look of disgust in her eyes.

 **Toothless snorts in disagreement. Astrid is frozen. Toothless** **looks from her to Hiccup and back to her, confused.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(TO ASTRID)**

 **You just scared him.**

 **ASTRID**

 **I scared him!?**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **(INTENSE WHISPER)**

 **Who is him?**

 **HICCUP**

 **Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid.**

 **Astrid backs away, eyeing Hiccup and Toothless together with pure disgust. She turns and RUNS for the village.**

"We're dead for sure." Hiccup commented as he scratched Toothless on the head, who was rubbing his head against Hiccup's arm.

 **HICCUP**

 **We're dead.**

 **Satisfied with Astrid's departure, Toothless turns away.**

Mostly everyone in the room starts laughing.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(TO TOOTHLESS)**

 **Where do you think you're going?**

 **EXT. WOODS - MOMENTS LATER**

 **ASTRID races through the trees. A large shadow overtakes her. She is suddenly SNATCHED into the air. Astrid SCREAMS.**

"Okay, let me get this straight. You beat Astrid at dragon training multiple times, knocked her weapon out of her hand, and now you kidnapped her. Yeah, you're not going to live very long." Snotlout commented.

 **ASTRID**

 **Oh great Odin's ghost, this is it!**

 **Hiccup and Toothless fly Astrid to the top of a towering pine. It bows and creaks under their weight as Astrid dangles a hundred feet in the air.**

"You better not let me fall or I will strangle you here and now." Astrid threatened. Toothless growled at her.

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **Hiccup! Get me down from here!**

 **HICCUP**

 **You have to give me a chance to explain.**

 **ASTRID**

 **I'm not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!**

 **HICCUP**

 **Then I won't speak. Just let me show you.**

 **Hiccup extends a hand.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Please, Astrid.**

 **She eyes him and the dragon, then the ground far, far below. After a moment, she swats Hiccup's outstretched hand away and reluctantly climbs over the pedal, lines, and harness. She settles behind Hiccup, avoiding as much contact as possible.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Now get me down.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Toothless? Down. Gently.**

 **Toothless leers mischievously. He spreads his wings slowly. With a WHOP, they fill with the updraft. Toothless releases the tree, tucks in his legs, and HOVERS in place.**

"That's not good." Hiccup stated as he huffed. Astrid looked over at him with worry before turning back to the screen a little bit paler than before.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **See? Nothing to be afraid of.**

 **Toothless suddenly LAUNCHES straight upward. Astrid SCREAMS. The acceleration is tremendous. Every downbeat bucks the saddle, heaving them into the sky, doubling their speed like a rocket. Astrid is thrown backward. She SCREAMS and hugs Hiccup for dear life, squeezing the breath out of him.**

Toothless starts to laugh with the other dragons.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Toothless! What is wrong with you?! Bad dragon!**

 **(mortified; to Astrid)**

 **He's not usually like this. Oh no...**

 **Toothless ROLLS and PLUMMETS toward the coastline far below. Astrid SCREAMS. Toothless rockets over the ocean waves, deliberately dipping them in the froth.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Toothless, what are you doing?! We need her to like us!**

 **Toothless rockets skyward and begins tumbling head over tail.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing you useless reptile.**

 **Astrid clamps her hand over her eyes.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing.**

Toothless sat up straight with his head held up high with pride.

 **Astrid is defeated, her aggressive energy gone. Satisfied, Toothless relents. They level off and head up into the clouds. Astrid opens her eyes again, and looks out over a world she'd never dreamed of. She reaches out and touches clouds, pierces columns ablaze in golden hues, and floats over a vast, alien sky- scape. Her terror is replaced by wonder. She grins, despite herself. Toothless rises above a blanket of clouds...**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **EXT. SKY - NIGHT**

 **...and levels off under a starry sky. They emerge from a blanket of clouds under the dancing Northern Lights, shimmering in ribbons across the vast sky. Below them, Berk's torches flicker in the inky darkness. The new perspective is breathtaking. Astrid tucks her arms into Hiccup's vest, burying her chin into his shoulder. The moment is not lost on either of them. Hiccup smiles nervously. Toothless climbs past Berk's tallest peaks and heads out over open water, leaving the village lights behind them.**

Everyone, except the dragons and Saya, stare in wonder and awe at the screen They've never seen Berk like this before. It was beautiful. Stoick felt happy knowing that his village was safe.

 **ASTRID**

 **Alright I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... amazing.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **He's amazing.**

Toothless warbled his reply with a toothless grin. Hiccup laughed softly.

 **Astrid carefully reaches down and pats Toothless' side.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **So what now?**

 **Hiccup groans. It's a problem without an answer.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill...**

 **(WHISPERED)**

 **...kill a dragon.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Don't remind me.**

 **A strange, unearthly din approaches. Toothless' ear plates suddenly stand on end. Panicked, he abruptly dives, dipping into cloud cover.**

"Now what?" Snotlout asked.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Toothless! What's happening? What is it?**

 **Toothless BARKS at him. 'Quiet!' Suddenly, out of the dense cloud, a Monstrous Nightmare emerges.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Get down!**

 **Hiccup and Astrid duck. The Nightmare calls out. A Zippleback appears to the other side of Toothless, boxing him in.**

"This can't be good." Fishlegs said nervously, making the other vikings start to panic again. but the dragons started to lower their heads. They knew exactly where they were heading and they didn't want their new human friends to see the queen just yet.

 **ASTRID**

 **What's going on?**

 **HICCUP**

 **I don't know.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud.**

 **Toothless HISSES.**

 **Other dragons, previously invisible in the thick clouds, appear all around them. HUNDREDS of them, all carrying fish and game in their talons.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(WHISPERED)**

 **It looks like they're hauling in their kill.**

 **ASTRID**

 **What does that make us?**

 **The dragons BANK and dive in formation, plummeting through the thickening fog and weaving between towering, craggy sea stacks. They emerge at the base of a massive volcanic caldera, glowing with rivulets of lava. The flock of dragons fall into rank, funneling through a crack, and zipping through a winding tunnel. It gives way to a vast, steamy inner chamber, tiered with pocky shelves. Dragons of all breeds lay about, nested in hordes. The arriving dragons fly in, dropping the fish and game into a central pit, glowing red and shrouded in mist.**

 **HICCUP**

 **What my dad wouldn't give to find this.**

Stoick agreed in his mind, staring at the island with hardened eyes.

 **Toothless peels away from the procession, landing on a small shadowy shelf to keep a low-profile. Hiccup and Astrid peek around, taking in the busy hive of sorts. They watch as the food continues to be dropped into the pit.**

"Why aren't they eating any of it?" Astrid asked. Valka crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the screen.

"It's an offering to their Queen." Valka replied.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole.**

 **ASTRID**

 **They're not eating any of it.**

 **Last to arrive is a dim-witted Gronckle. It hovers over the pit and regurgitates his paltry contribution - a pathetic little fish. As it falls into the steamy pit, a terrible ROAR rings out. The Gronckle tries to flee, but before it can, a gargantuan dragon head juts from the steamy pit and SNAPS it out of the air. Swallowing it back whole. Hiccup and Astrid recoil, terrified.**

"What the hell was that!?" Spitelout asked loudly with surprise.

"That would be the Queen." Valka answered.

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **What is that?**

 **The monstrous beast SNIFFS the air, seemingly aware of them. It nears the ledge where Toothless is hiding... and ROARS. Several dragons take flight in fear.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Alright buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!**

 **Toothless takes flight, barely evading the monster's snapping jaws. The behemoth dragon lunges for them, snatching a Zippleback out of the air instead. Toothless disappears into the winged exodus as thousands of dragons flee the caldera in fear.**

 **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - NIGHT - LATER**

 **Toothless glides into the cove and touches down on the moonlit beach.**

 **ASTRID**

 **(her mind reeling, talking Hiccup's ear off)**

 **No, no, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers... and that's their queen. It controls them. She leaps off of Toothless and runs toward the village.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **Let's find your dad.**

 **HICCUP**

 **No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill Toothless.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **(MORE)**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Astrid, we have to think this through carefully.**

 **Astrid eyes him, incredulous.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Hiccup, we just discovered the dragons' nest...the thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?**

Toothless growls in response to being called a pet. He was no pet, he was a friend, but not a pet.

 **Hiccup stands firm, resolute.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Yes.**

 **Astrid's taken aback.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Okay.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Then what do we do?**

 **HICCUP**

 **Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Okay.**

 **Astrid PUNCHES Hiccup in the arm.**

"And you resort to violence once more." Hiccup said with a roll of his eyes.

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **That's for kidnapping me.**

 **Hiccup looks to Toothless for support. Toothless SNORTS, dismissive. Astrid grabs him. He braces for another hit. She KISSES Hiccup on the cheek.**

Both of the teens blush brightly when the room starts to fill with whistles.

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **That's for, everything else.**

 **In the awkward wake of the moment, Astrid hurries off... leaving Hiccup RUBBING his cheek, stunned. Toothless hobbles up, eyeing him.**

 **HICCUP**

 **What are you looking at?**

Toothles gives a toothless grin to Hiccup before he laughed happily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 **The grounds have been transformed. Banners and flags flap in the morning sun. Surrounding the ring, a festive crowd had gathered. All of Berk has turned out for the event.**

The vikings watched the scene with a strange feeling in their hearts. Hiccup seemed to be in a state of sorrow because of what might happen in that ring.

 **STOICK**

 **(aloud to the crowd)**

 **Well, I can show my face in public again.**

 **LAUGHTER AND APPLAUSE**

Instead of laughter, the room was silent only because of the atmosphere surrounding the Haddock family.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **(PLAYFUL)**

 **If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training... I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it!**

 **(BEAT)**

 **But here we are. And no one's more surprised...**

 **ON HICCUP standing at the entrance to the ring, listening, looking burdened.**

"I'm sorry, son..." Stoick apologized, but Hiccup remained silent, choosing to not speak to his father at the moment.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **...or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!**

"I'm not one of them..." Hiccup said quietly to Toothless, who warbled in agreement.

 **CHEERS and ROARS.**

 **Astrid approaches Hiccup.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Be careful with that dragon.**

"I'm not worried about the dragon." Hiccup commented.

 **HICCUP**

 **(re: the roaring crowd)**

 **It's not the dragon I'm worried about.**

 **ASTRID**

 **(WORRIED)**

 **What are you going to do?**

 **HICCUP**

 **Put an end to this.**

 **She eyes him, dubious.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I have to try.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Astrid. If something goes wrong...just make sure they don't find Toothless.**

Toothless croons at this and rubs his nose against Hiccup with worry in his eyes.

 **ASTRID**

 **(GRIM)**

 **I will. Just promise me it won't go wrong.**

 **Hiccup can't. Gobber approaches.**

 **GOBBER**

 **It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead.**

 **Hiccup puts his helmet on and enters the ring.**

"Hiccup didn't promise!" One of the viking children shouted, pointing a finger at the screen accusingly. Toothless nudges Hiccup again, causing the boy to scratch his head as he watched the movie.

 **ON THE TEENS HOOTING and HOLLERING from the stands.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Show 'em how it's done, my man!**

 **Hiccup locks eyes with Stoick. Stoick nods with a smile. Hiccup returns a half-smile. Takes a deep breath. He hoists a shield onto his forearm and selects his weapon from a rack of many - a small dagger.**

 **STOICK**

 **(MUTTERED)**

 **Hrmph. I would've gone for the hammer.**

"That's you, Dad. Not me." Hiccup stated. Stoick only shrugged, choosing to be silent.

 **Hiccup turns to face a bolted, heavy door. Takes a deep breath.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I'm ready.**

 **The door bolt is raised. The crowd grows quiet...Beat. BOOM! The doors blast open with a stream of sticky fire.**

Fishlegs jumps at the sudden noise as does some of the other teens.

 **Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, coated in flames. It tears out of its cave like an irate bull - as the crowd roars and jeers. It climbs the walls and chain enclosure like a bat, hissing at the provoking crowd and blasting fire.**

 **It spots Hiccup and descends, leering and licking the flaming drool from its lips. The crowd grows silent, bracing for the big fight. With the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes locked upon him, Hiccup deliberately drops his shield and dagger stepping away from them.**

"You're insane!" Fishlegs said with worry shown in his eyes.

"I like it!" Ruffnut annouced with a grin on her face. Tuffnut also grinned, agreeing with his sister.

 **The dragon pauses, confused. ON STOICK, also confused.**

 **STOICK**

 **What is he doing?**

"I would like to know that as well." Stoick said loudly, looking at his son with a slight glare, making the boy sink farther in his seat.

"Making you all see that we don't have to kill them." Hiccup replied, surprising his father and the other vikings.

 **The dragon presses closer, snorting. Hiccup extends his open hand. It snarls.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(WHISPERED)**

 **It's okay. It's okay.**

 **The dragon continues to pace, focused on... HICCUP'S HELMET. Hiccup realizes, then reaches up and removes it. Taking a breath to acknowledge the point of no return, he tosses the helmet aside. It hits the ground.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I'm not one of them.**

The vikings look around at each other with confusion, but the dragons looked happy at that statement. Even Valka had a smile on her face.

 **GASPS and MURMURS race through the crowd. ON STOICK, as all eyes turn to him. He's welling with upset.**

"That look is not good." Gobber stated quietly, shaking his head with a sigh.

 **Hiccup avoids Stoick's glare and remains focused on the Nightmare, holding his hand out. It paces around him, calming down.**

 **STOICK**

 **Stop the fight.**

 **HICCUP**

 **No. I need you all to see this.**

 **The crowd gets restless.**

Everyone in the room is at the edge of their seat from the suspense the movie brought.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them.**

A viking in the back row somewhere snorts, but was silence by a glare from a nearby Nightmare.

 **STOICK**

 **I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!**

 **Stoick whacks his hammer against the iron enclosure, rattling the arena with a terrible reverberating clatter. Spooked, the Nightmare snaps at Hiccup's outstretched hand.**

"Stoick! If Hiccup dies in that ring, it's your fault for not listening to him!" Valka yelled at him before she turned back to the movie, fear showing in her eyes.

 **Hiccup YELPS and springs backward. The spell is broken. The Nightmare reacts to Hiccup's sudden movements and blasts another stream of fire. Hiccup SCREAMS and barely dives out of reach.**

 **EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS**

 **ON TOOTHLESS His ear plates shoot up. Panic flares in his eyes.**

"Why did it just show Toothless?" Fishlegs asked.

"You'll see." Saya replied with a smile upon her face.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup scrambles around the ring. The Nightmare pursues, snapping and springing from ground to wall. Stoick pushes through the crowd, rushing to the doorway.**

 **STOICK**

 **Out of my way!**

 **ASTRID**

 **Hiccup!**

 **Astrid wedges her axe under the arena gate and squeezes through.**

"You're just as insane as Hiccup for going into that ring with a Nightmare on the loose." Saya commented with a huge grin on her face. Astrid only shrugged with a slight smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

 **EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS**

 **Toothless bounds to the cove walls, clawing them in desperation. It seems he's as trapped as before, but with an incredible BURST of effort he HOOKS a claw over the upper lip of the stone wall.**

"I didn't think he could get out by himself." Hiccup stated with surprise in his eyes. Toothless looked at him with a grumbled.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**

 **A narrow stream of fire narrowly avoids Hiccup as he continues to dash around the ring, evading the Monstrous Nightmare. Desperate, he goes to the weapon rack in an attempt to arm himself, but the Nightmare quickly destroys the rack and closes in on him.**

 **EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS**

 **Toothless tears through the woods, bounding like panther and taking to the air in short bursts.**

"That's an impressive dragon. He's fast even on the ground." Fishlegs stated with excitement.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**

 **Stoick wrenches the grated door to the arena and jumps through. The Monstrous Nightmare is only a few feet behind Hiccup. Astrid is now in the ring.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Hiccup!**

 **She picks up a hammer and hurls it at the Monstrous Nightmare, hitting it in the head.**

"Nice throw." Hiccup commented.

 **It turns its attention to Astrid, and begins chasing her. Stoick raises the arena gate, waving her toward it.**

 **STOICK**

 **This way!**

 **Astrid makes it through, but the Nightmare BLASTS the doorway, cutting Hiccup off. It pounces on him and prepares to finish him off. Suddenly, a terrible roar pierces the din.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Night Fury! Get down!**

 **Toothless bounds over the crowd and BLASTS a hole through the chain enclosure. He flies through it and disappears in the boiling smoke. The Vikings rush to railings... in time to see a flurry of wings cutting through the dissipating smoke. Toothless and the Nightmare tumble into the clear, locked in a toothy, vicious fight. Toothless kicks the Nightmare off and plants himself between Hiccup and it. The Nightmare snarls, circling them. Toothless lunges and ROARS... causing the Nightmare to relent and back away.**

"I've never seen a dragon do that before." Fishlegs noted with more excitement in his eyes. The other vikings in the room couldn't help, but agree with the boy.

 **To everyone's shock and horror, Hiccup gets to his feet and grabs Toothless protectively.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(PANICKED)**

 **Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here!**

 **The crowd is gob-smacked, growing livid.**

 **VIKINGS**

 **Night Fury!**

 **Hiccup tries to shoo Toothless away in vain. Vikings begin pouring clambering through the enclosure and dropping into the ring.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Go! GO!**

 **VIKING**

 **Take it alive!**

 **Stoick grabs an axe and charges into the arena. Astrid calls out to him, panicked.**

"No! I can't watch anymore." Hiccup said, pulling his knees up to his chest and hiding his head in his knees. Toothless crooned sadly as he nudged his human friend.

 **ASTRID**

 **Stoick no!**

 **HICCUP**

 **Dad! No! He won't hurt you!**

 **The other Vikings surround and attack Toothless. He tosses them aside like rag dolls, his eyes focused on Stoick.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **No, don't! You're only making it worse!**

 **Stoick raises his hammer as he charges for Toothless. Toothless ducks and pounces on him. They tumble end over end.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Toothless! STOP!**

 **He pins Stoick and inhales. The familiar hiss of gas builds. Everyone braces...**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **NO!**

 **Toothless swallows back the blast and turns to Hiccup, not understanding.**

Hiccup looks up slightly at the giant screen to see what was currently happening and what he saw he really didn't like.

 **VIKING**

 **Get him!**

 **The crowd rushes him, piling on, and taking Toothless down. Astrid holds Hiccup back.**

Hiccup lifts his head up all the way before he turns to looks at Astrid with anger in his eyes.

"I thought you were suppose to be on my side!" Hiccup shouted at her angrily, surprising her and everyone else in the room. No one could have guess, Hiccup could raise his voice like that.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup." Astrid said, honestly in her voice.

 **HICCUP**

 **(DESPERATE)**

 **No! Please...just don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him.**

 **Stoick gets to his feet, fuming, shaken. A Viking presents Stoick with an axe. He eyes Toothless a moment, then pushes the axe back into the Viking's hands.**

 **STOICK**

 **Put it with the others!**

 **His burning glare turn to Hiccup.**

 **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**

 **ON HICCUP**

 **Being shoved into the dank, dimmed hall. SLAM! The massive doors rattle and echo. Stoick pushes past him. He paces against a backdrop of shadowy tapestries and carved pillars - a legacy of heroes, all peering down in angered judgement.**

 **STOICK**

 **I should have known. I should have seen the signs.**

Hiccup looked at the screen with confusion.

"What signs?" The boy asked as he looked over at his father with confusion in his eyes. Stoick looked back at his son before he sighed.

"You're just like your mother. That's what I mean. Your mother tried protecting the dragons as well." Stoick explained.

"And I was right to protect them. They're gentle creatures." Valka said, looking over at her husband.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Hiccup asked.

"Because, you never asked." Gobber said, causing Hiccup to sigh and roll his eyes before they all turned back to the movie.

 **HICCUP**

 **Dad.**

 **STOICK**

 **We had a deal!**

"A forced deal!" Valka said angrily, her arms crossed over her chest. The dragons and some of the viking nodded their heads in agreement.

 **Stoick pauses to say something, but stops short. He SNORTS and resumes pacing, repeating the cycle.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(FLUSTERED)**

 **I know we did... but that was before... ughh, it's all so messed up.**

 **STOICK**

 **So everything in the ring. A trick? A lie?**

 **He stomps toward Hiccup. Stops short and points, fighting back words.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please... just don't hurt Toothless.**

 **STOICK**

 **The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?!**

 **HICCUP**

 **He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous.**

"Dragons are wild beasts." Mildew said. Hiccup and Valka looked back at the old man with a glare.

"That's not true." They argued, silencing the grumpy old man.

 **STOICK**

 **They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!**

 **HICCUP**

 **And we've killed THOUSANDS OF THEM! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **There's something else on their island dad...it's a dragon like-**

 **Stoick HUFFS.**

 **STOICK**

 **-Their island?**

 **He stomps back... pointing an accusing finger.**

"That's not good." Snotlout commented this time.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **So you've been to the nest.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Did I say nest?**

"You can't lie about it anymore. You let that information slip." Tuffnut said with a frown and a shake of his head. Ruffnut nodded her head with a frown in agreement.

 **Hiccup goes silent - he said too much.**

 **STOICK**

 **How did you find it?!**

 **HICCUP**

 **No... I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island.**

 **Stoick GLARES. A moment passes, then an idea takes form on his face. His eyes flare. Hiccup watches, realizing. Stoick stomps toward the doorway.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Oh no. No, Dad. No.**

 **Hiccup chases after him, panicked.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Dad. It's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen.**

"Stoick, maybe you should listen to Hiccup, just this once." Gobber said, but the chief remained silent.

 **He grabs Stoick by the arm, tugging with all his might. He has no effect whatsoever.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Dad. Please. I promise you that you can't win this one. Nothing.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **No. Dad. No. For once in your life, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?!**

 **He throws Hiccup off of him, SWATTING him to the floor. Icy stillness. Hiccup stares back, stunned.**

The whole room gasped. They never seen Stoick shove his boy like that before. Actually, they've never seen him harm his own son ever. They were all left in shock, even Stoick himself. He never wanted to harm Hiccup.

 **STOICK**

 **You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **You're not my son.**

The room was left in utter silence until a loud SLAP echoed throughout the room. Valka had slapped Stoick and had a furious look on her face. She looked over at Gobber and Astrid, telling them to move, which they both did without hesitation. Hiccup got up out of his seat, looking at the ground about ready to cry, before sitting in Gobber's seat, while his mother took Astrid's seat. Stoick stared sadly up at the giant screen with guilt in his heart. Gobber sat in Valka's seat, whilst Astrid sat in Hiccup's.

 **Stoick pushes through the door, leaving Hiccup alone, devastated.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **(CALLING OUT)**

 **Ready the ships!**

 **EXT. DOCKS/OPEN SEA - DAY**

 **Broken-down catapults and trebuchets are bundled up and lowered from the cliffs. Below on the docks, Vikings load the heavy artillery into the hulls of awaiting ships. Children and the elderly gather to on the walkways to wave apprehensive farewells to the departing warriors. Lastly, Toothless is loaded aboard Stoick's ship, chained down to a palette, muzzled, and restrained with a weighty neck ring. He looks exhausted, miserable.**

Valka leaned towards Hiccup, pulling him into a hug as they watched the horrible scene in front of them. Toothless got out of his seat and sat in front of Hiccup, laying his head on his lap and watching the movie at the same time.

 **Stoick crosses to the bow as the ship pushes off and joins the amassed armada of ships adrift in the harbor. Stoick's brow is furrowed, all warmth drained away. He turns west and glares at the horizon with cold determination.**

 **STOICK**

 **Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate.**

 **He then notices HICCUP watching from his familiar cliff-side perch beyond the village. Their eyes meet, full of hurt and regret. Hiccup slowly shakes his head in warning. Stoick breaks the stare and turns to Toothless, fuming.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Lead us home, Devil.**

"He's not a devil." Hiccup hisses under his breath.

 **ON HICCUP**

 **Watching. He's powerless to stop what is happening, but won't leave.**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **EXT. CLIFFS - LATER**

 **ON HICCUP**

 **Still standing there. The ships have cleared the horizon. CRANE UP to reveal Astrid is standing behind him. She approaches cautiously and stands beside him in silence.**

 **ASTRID**

 **It's a mess.**

 **Hiccup doesn't respond.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend.**

"I don't think that's helping, Astrid." Fishlegs said softly before he instantly fell silent from the tense atmosphere.

 **HICCUP**

 **Thank you for summing that up.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods. It would have been better for everyone.**

Toothless warbled at Hiccup in disagreement. Hiccup didn't say anything. He only reached up and started scratching the dragon's head.

 **ASTRID**

 **Yep. The rest of us would have done it.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **So why didn't you?**

 **Hiccup just shakes his head - he really doesn't know. Astrid's eyes glimmer. She wants something.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **Why didn't you?**

 **HICCUP**

 **I don't know. I couldn't.**

 **ASTRID**

 **That's not an answer.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(BECOMING IRATE)**

 **Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?**

"Why so persistant?" Hiccup asked with annoyance in his voice. Astrid only looks over at him with a grin upon her face.

 **ASTRID**

 **Because I want to remember what you say right now.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(angry, loud)**

 **Oh for the love of - I was a coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon.**

 **ASTRID**

 **You said 'wouldn't' that time.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(BLOWS UP)**

 **Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!**

 **A BEAT.**

 **ASTRID**

 **First to ride one, though.**

"Actually, Hiccup's mother was the first one to ride dragons." Saya commented, but she was silenced by glares from the vikings. The young mage giggled quietly.

 **Hiccup blinks. He never looked at it that way before.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **So...**

 **HICCUP**

 **(REALIZING)**

 **...I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **I looked at him and I saw myself.**

 **Astrid turns to face the open sea.**

 **ASTRID**

 **I bet he's really frightened now.**

 **(PROVOKING)**

 **What are you going to do about it?**

 **Beat.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Probably something stupid.**

"You've already did that." Astrid commented with a slight smile.

 **ASTRID**

 **Good. But you've already done that.**

 **Another beat.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Then something crazy.**

"That's more like it." Astrid said with a grin.

 **Astrid smiles.**

 **ASTRID**

 **That's more like it.**

"She just said that!" Ruffnut stated.

 **EXT. OPEN SEA/DRAGON ISLAND - DAY**

 **The armada coasts toward a shroud of heavy fog, hung like drapes from a low-hanging, ominous sky. The ships enter, one by one. Visibility drops immediately. Flanking ships becomes ghosts. The armada disappears, drawn into the blinding mist. Complete whiteout. Nothing remains but the eerie creaking of wood on water. ON STOICK at the bow of his ship. He taps his fingers on the gunwale, then looks back at Toothless impatiently. Weighed down with chains, Toothless seems unresponsive.**

"Poor Toothless." Valka said with a look of sadness in her eyes, making Stoick feel even more guitly than before.

 **STOICK**

 **Sound your positions. Stay within earshot.**

 **Shouts pour in from all directions.**

 **VIKING #1**

 **Here.**

 **VIKING #2**

 **One length to your stern.**

 **VIKING #3**

 **On your starboard flank.**

 **VIKING #4**

 **Three widths to port.**

 **VIKING #5**

 **Ahead, at your bow.**

 **VIKING #6**

 **Haven't a clue.**

 **ON STOICK straining into the fog as the calls continue. Massive, jagged sea stacks begin to emerge, threatening to rip the ships to shreds. Gobber approaches him, speaking under his breath.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here - not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan - but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, and what it might be?**

 **STOICK**

 **Find the nest and take it.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fall-back. Nice and simple.**

 **STOICK**

 **Shhh.**

 **Stoick notices that Toothless' ear plates are at the alert, quietly reacting to inaudible sounds. Stoick crosses to the stern of the ship and grabs the tiller, moving the helmsman out of the way.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Step aside.**

 **Stoick pulls the ship into a turn, covertly following Toothless' head movements.**

 **The ship barely misses a jagged outcrop that suddenly appears out of the soupy fog.**

 **VIKING**

 **Bear to port.**

 **The order is called out from ship to ship. CRUNCH! The bow barely makes it past another sea stack. Stoick continues to follow Toothless' cues, undeterred.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 **Hiccup raises the bolt on the Monstrous Nightmare's pen.**

"What in Thor's name are you doing!?" Stoick suddenly shouted out in surprise.

"Something crazy." Hiccup answered.

 **FISHLEGS (O.S.)**

 **If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle.**

 **Hiccup turns to see his fellow recruits, watching him with folded arms.**

"You actually convinced them to come." Hiccup told Astrid with surprise in his voice. Astrid only grinned at him.

 **Tuffnut steps forward with a scowl.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **It's me.**

The room was filled with snickers at that statement.

 **HICCUP**

 **Uh...**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **I love this plan.**

"I would have never thought Snotlout would agree with one of my plans." Hiccup said, surprised.

 **HICCUP**

 **I didn't...**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **You're crazy.**

 **(SULTRY)**

 **I like that.**

Hiccup shuttered.

 **ASTRID**

 **So? What is the plan?**

 **Hiccup smiles, glowing in the support of his friends.**

"I don't think I've ever seen Hiccup smile like that before at us." Fishlegs noted.

"That's because he never smiled at us before." Astrid said, shooting an accusing glare at Snotlout and the twins.

 **EXT. FOGGY SEA - DAY**

 **The ships follow in line through the gauntlet of rocks as orders are whispered from ship to ship. A dragon head looms out of the fog. The men recoil... only to discover that it's a wrecked ship, impaled high on a gnarled sea stack.**

"That's where that went." Gobber said before he shrugged.

 **GOBBER**

 **Ah. I was wondering where that went.**

 **A clicking buzz becomes audible, growing louder. It fills the sky, converging in one general direction. Stoick sniffs the air.**

 **STOICK**

 **Stay low and ready your weapons.**

 **Stoick's ship suddenly JERKS to a halt as the keel burrows into shallow black sand. Stoick hops overboard, landing on a sprawling beach. The BUZZING suddenly STOPS. Above him, a craggy volcano towers into the gloom.**

"This is a bad idea. The worst idea, actually." Fishlegs muttered quietly to himself.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **We're here.**

 **Behind him, several dragon-headed bows pierce the fog.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY**

 **Hiccup steps back from the door, drawing the Monstrous Nightmare out of its cave. It snorts, stepping into the ring, calmed by Hiccup's outstretched hand - focused on him. ON THE TEENS... bewildered, in awe. Snotlout nervously reaches for a spear laying near his foot. Astrid stops him.**

 **ASTRID**

 **(CORRECTING)**

 **Uh-uh.**

 **Hiccup slows to a stop in front of the teens, with the Nightmare inches from his outstretched hand. He reaches over and grabs Snotlout's trembling hand.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Wait! What are you...**

 **HICCUP**

 **Relax. It's okay... it's okay.**

 **Hiccup replaces his outstretched hand with Snotlout's, putting him in control of the massive beast. The Nightmare snorts, but remains calm. Snotlout, by contrast, chuckles nervously - it's at once terrifying and amazing. The others watch, spellbound. Hiccup turns and walks away.**

"Why are you leaving me with him!?" Snotlout asked with panic as he looked over at his future dragon, who looked back at him with what looked like a grin.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Where are you going?!**

 **Hiccup pulls a bundle of rope from a supply box.**

 **HICCUP**

 **You're going to need something to help you hold on.**

 **The teens eye each other apprehensively, and look up to reveal... ALL THE DRAGONS standing in the ring, facing the teens expectantly.**

"Wait. We're going to get our own dragon?" Tuffnut asked.

"It would seem so." Ruffnut said.

"I call the Zippleback!" The twins called at the same time. They looked at each other before they started a fist fight.

"Guys! Same dragon!" Hiccup said, stopping their little fight.

"Oh yeah.." Tuffnut said as he sat back down in his seat. Ruffnut did the same.

 **EXT. DRAGON ISLAND - DAY**

 **CLOSE ON**

 **Tree trunks, being sharpened and planted into the sand at angled rows. Boulders being loaded into catapult baskets. And a war plan being scratched in the sand. STOICK looms over it, looking determined. His generals are at his sides.**

 **STOICK**

 **When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose.**

 **GOBBER**

 **In my undies. Good thing I brought extras.**

"Really, Gobber?" Hiccup asked with a huff.

 **Stoick TURNS to face the men.**

 **STOICK**

 **No matter how this ends, it ends today.**

 **He walks toward the base of the volcano wall, back by several hundred warriors. He raises his arm and drops it. A line of catapults UNLEASH their two-ton loads into the cliff wall. It cracks and flakes away. Several more hits tear away at the hollow shell of hardened lava. A final boulder shatters the fractured wall, creating a deep, dark opening to the cavern within. Silence. Stock raises his hand, makes a gesture. A flaming bushel is launched into the dark, lighting the wall... CHOKED WITH DRAGONS. Stoick pulls his hammer and rushes into the cave, brazen.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **(War cries and slashing efforts)**

 **In a chaotic flurry, the dragons suddenly rush out like bats from a cave. The take to the air, bypassing the axe-swinging Vikings and fleeing the island in a mass exodus. The battle-ready Vikings drop their weapons, confused.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Is that it?**

"No. There's still a big dragon inside the mountain. It needs a name." Tuffnut said. The teens looked at him with annoyance, but he ignored them.

"I say we should call it The dragon god!" Ruffnut said. Hiccup shook his head before he spoke up.

"The Red death." Hiccup commented, silencing everyone in the room before turning back to the movie.

 **Above the island, dragons POUR from every crevice, fleeing to the sky. The sound of screeching dragons fades.**

 **VIKINGS**

 **(Cheering as one)**

 **SPITELOUT**

 **We've done it!**

 **Stoick doesn't celebrate. Something is not right. He HEARS something. Stoick turns to peer down the dark throat of the cavern. A deep, rumbling ROAR echoes from the cavern. The ground underfoot TREMBLES. The ships rock. Their sails fill with a blast of air. The cheering stops. Stoick's expression sinks.**

 **STOICK**

 **This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together!**

 **The men SCRAMBLE to organize themselves.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Get clear!**

 **The ground CRACKS. Stone tears away, cascading like an avalanche. And through the settling debris, the silhouette of a gargantuan dragon emerges - THE RED DEATH. Stirred and furious.**

All the dragons in the room lowered their heads with fear at the sight of their queen. Toothless growled lowly at the screen.

 **GOBBER**

 **Beard of Thor...what is that?**

 **STOICK**

 **(AGHAST)**

 **Odin help us.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Catapults!**

 **The Vikings score direct hits. The burning stones BOUNCE off the dragon's skin. The Red Death focuses on the catapults. It crushes the first one - smashing it and its crew, rattling the beach underfoot. Stoick races toward the second catapult. He LEAPS and pushes a Viking out of the way just before the dragon crushes him under his forepaw. The Vikings scramble in all directions.**

 **VIKING #3**

 **Get to the ships!**

"Seriously!? That's the worst idea you could think of in this situation!" Valka said, making the said viking sink down in his seat.

 **STOICK**

 **No! NO!**

 **The Red Death BLASTS the ships like a mile-long flamethrower. The sails are torched. Vikings dive overboard and masts come down. Gobber Joins Stoick.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Heh. Smart, that one.**

 **Stoick looks up and down the beach for an answer.**

 **STOICK**

 **(GUILT-RIDDEN)**

 **I was a fool.**

"That's an understatement." Valka scoffed angrily.

 **The monster raises its head to the sky and BELLOWS. The sound SHAKES the beach, knocking Vikings off their feet. This island is his. Stoick stops a Viking General.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Lead the men to the far side of the island.**

 **SPITELOUT**

 **Right.**

 **(turns to the others)**

 **Everybody to the far side of the island!**

 **The Vikings scatter into the rocks like ants. Satisfied with the ships destruction, The Red Death turns its attention back to the Vikings. They seem to have vanished. It SNIFFS the air, searching for their scent. Gobber drops in beside Stoick, like two soldiers in a trench. Fire blasts over head, causing them to duck.**

 **STOICK**

 **Gobber, go with the men.**

 **GOBBER**

 **I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy.**

 **Stoick grabs him.**

 **STOICK**

 **(EMPHATIC)**

 **I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt.**

 **Gobber removes Stoick's hand. Clenches his forearm, determined.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Then I can double that time.**

"You're both insane!" Hiccup said with a huff.

"Like your one to talk. You've met and survived a Night fury. You survived Astrid's axe and flying with the dragon!" Gobber said. Hiccup grinned before turning back to the giant screen.

 **Stoick grins. Friends to the bitter end. They BREAK COVER and dash into the open, SPLITTING UP. Stoick rips a sharpened post from the ground and hurls it into the monster's face.**

 **STOICK**

 **HERE!**

 **GOBBER**

 **NO, HERE!**

 **It spots both of them. He fuels up to fire, glancing back and forth between the two men. He focuses on Stoick.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Come on! Fight me!**

 **STOICK**

 **No, me!**

 **The Red Death remains focused on Stoick - this is it. It rears back and inhales. Gas begins to amass, when... KABLAM! A BLAST explodes against the back of The Red Death's head. It turns distracted, as...a Nadder punches through the flames, banking across the sky. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, a Zippleback, and a Gronckle. They roll in unison, revealing the recruits riding on their backs. Hiccup leads, with Astrid clinging to his waist. GOBBER AND STOICK, watch slack-jawed, in awe.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move Fishlegs!**

 **The monster shakes off the blast and snaps in their wake. Hiccup directs his squadron out of harm's way. They climb out of reach and circle each other.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Look at us, we're on a dragon! We're on dragons, all of us!**

Many vikings and dragons laugh at the twins and their excitement.

 **HICCUP**

 **Up, let's move it!**

 **The dragons climb past the Red Death.**

 **ON THE GROUND**

 **Gobber hobbles over to Stoick.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were.**

 **Stoick is speechless.**

 **IN THE AIR**

 **The group circles over the dragon's head.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Fishlegs, break it down.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Okay. Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing.**

 **(MORE)**

 **FISHLEGS (CONT'D)**

 **Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell.**

Fishlegs' parents watched the movie with pride for their son's knowledge of dragons.

 **HICCUP**

 **Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **That's my specialty.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating. See.**

 **(IRRITATING SOUNDS)**

 **HICCUP**

 **(EXASPERATED)**

The room is filled with laughter at the twins display of annoyance.

 **Just do what I told you. I'll be back as soon as I can.**

"You know, that was an act of someone with the heart of a Chief." Stoick commented. Hiccup looked at his father, not knowing what to feel at that moment.

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Don't worry, we got it covered!**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Yeah!**

 **Hiccup and Astrid peel away. The teens bank and dive toward the monster, splitting up. The Twins race alongside the monster's head, taunting it.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Troll!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Butt Elf!**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Bride of Grendel!**

Both vikings and dragons alike laugh at the names.

 **The Red Death unloads a spray of fire at the twins. They barely dodge it. Fishlegs and Snotlout hang behind its eyes, banging away at their shields, making a racket. The Red Death opens all SIX of its eyes, spotting them.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot.**

 **ON HICCUP AND ASTRID**

 **...searching for Toothless. Hiccup spots him among the burning ships.**

 **HICCUP**

 **There!**

 **He steers the Nadder over the deck and hands Astrid the reins. He lines up his jump... and hops off, guarding his face from the flames. He lands on the burning deck.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(TO ASTRID)**

 **Go help the others!**

 **She and the Nadder take off. As Hiccup fights his way to Toothless. He unbuckles the muzzle. Toothless shrieks.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay, hold on. Hold on.**

 **He gets to work on the chains.**

 **ON SNOTLOUT AND FISHLEGS**

 **They clang their weapons against their shields, making the monster wince.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **It's working.**

 **The huge beast starts to sway its head dizzily.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Yeah! It's working.**

"No it's not." Fishlegs commented with nervousness in his voice.

 **PAN DOWN to reveal that the noise is also confusing the Gronckle and the Monstrous Nightmare. Both dragons lose their bearings. The Red Death thrashes, knocking Snotlout off of his dragon and onto the monster's gigantic head. Snotlout bounces across the top and comes to a stop just shy of the hundred foot drop.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Agghh!**

 **Fishlegs' Gronckle goes down in a spin of confusion.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **I've lost power on the Gronckle. Snotlout! Do something!**

The viking children laugh at that and some of the adults chuckle.

 **He hurls Snotlout his hammer. The Gronkle crashes and skids to a stop...**

 **FISHLEGS (CONT'D)**

 **I'm okay!**

 **...then flips over, crushing Fishlegs.**

 **FISHLEGS (CONT'D)**

 **(FEEBLE)**

 **Less okay.**

Chuckles fill the room.

 **BACK TO SNOTLOUT**

 **...who eyes the Red Death's gigantic, veiny eyes. He raises the hammer...**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **I can't miss!**

 **...and hammers the monster's eyes, playing whack-a-mole.**

 **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**

 **What's wrong buddy, got something in your eye?**

 **Astrid flies by on her Nadder, catching Snotlout in all his heroics.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Yeah! You're the Viking!**

 **Snotlout grins, finally vindicated in her eyes. In his distraction, he gets thrown and lands heavily on one of the Red Death's spines - clinging precariously. A close call.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Whoa!**

 **ON THE GROUND**

 **The monster's tail sweeps across the burning ships, snapping masts like twigs. We follow one down as it crashes onto a deck, revealing...HICCUP working at the chains. He can't budge them. Fire licks at his clothes. He looks up to see...THE RED DEATH blasting at the teens, enraged. The monster's giant foot crashes through frame, smashing the bow under its impressive weight. Hiccup and Toothless are thrown into the water in a maelstrom of burning planks and rigging.**

 **UNDERWATER**

 **Hiccup swims toward Toothless.**

Stoick watches the scene in front of him with pride. He would have never thought Hiccup would be willing to do something so dangerous to save a dragon.

 **They're both caught in a mess of rigging, being dragged down. The heavy palette settles into the rocky bottom like an anchor. Toothless has stopped struggling. Hiccup takes one more hopeless tug at the chains - he's almost out of air Suddenly, a meaty hand grabs Hiccup. STOICK explodes to the surface, pulling Hiccup to the shoreline through flaming debris. He lays him down, under the shelter of an overhanging rock.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(OVERWHELMED)**

 **Dad...**

Everyone in the room is at the edge of their seat with anticipation.

 **Stoick dives back into the water between flaming flotsam.**

 **UNDERWATER**

 **ON TOOTHLESS, drowning. Stoick appears in front of him. Toothless freezes. Stoick tears the chains off of the yoke and lets it float free. Momentary stillness. They eye each other, through the churned up bubbles. Toothless lunges out of the bars - grabbing Stoick. BOOM! In an explosion of sea water, Toothless lands on the shore, setting Stoick down and releasing him. Hiccup is awed. The ground rumbles underfoot. The monster screeches. Its massive claws stomp around in the smoke. Stoick gives way as Toothless mounts the rock and raises his wings. He turns to Hiccup and SNORTS 'Let's go.'**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **You got it, bud.**

 **Hiccup climbs onto Toothless and buckles himself in.**

 **Stoick grabs his arm.**

 **STOICK**

 **Hiccup. I'm sorry...for** **everything.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Yeah...me too.**

 **STOICK**

 **You don't have to go up there.**

 **HICCUP**

 **We're Vikings. It's an occupational** **hazard.**

 **STOICK**

 **I'm proud to call you my son.**

Hiccup's spirit lifts as soon as he heard those words. A small smile appeared on his face as he glanced over at his father, who he saw nodding in agreement with his on-screen self.

 **Hiccup beams, taken aback.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Thanks dad.**

 **Stoick lets go of Hiccup's arm.** **Hiccup spurs Toothless on, charged with his father's belief** **in him. They rocket into the sky as Stoick watches.**

 **IN THE AIR**

 **Astrid sees Toothless streaking through the sky, gaining** **altitude.**

 **ASTRID**

 **He's up!**

 **She turns to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who are ARGUING and** **THROWING PUNCHES at each other.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **Get Snotlout out of there!**

 **IN MID-PUNCH, the twins look over to see Snotlout stranded on** **the monster's head. They eye each other.**

 **TUFFNUT RUFFNUT**

 **I'm on it! I'm on it!**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you.**

"Seriously? You have the same dragon!" Astrid said with annoyance.

 **The twins spot Snotlout on the giant dragon and steer their** **Zippleback in his direction.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Hey! Let me drive!**

 **The twins peel off, ARGUING as they race each other to the** **monster.** **Snotlout sees the Zippleback diving toward him and DASHES** **down the Red Death's head. He runs up the end of its horn...** **As the twins sweep past, both missing him... but perfectly** **snatching him where the necks merge. Ruff and Tuff eye each** **other, surprised and impressed.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **I can't believe that worked.**

 **The Red Death spots Astrid and INHALES, preparing to blast.** **She and her Nadder get caught in the suction, pulled toward** **the monster's gaping mouth.**

 **ON THE GROUND**

 **The Vikings watch with dread. They hear the familiar whir of** **the...**

 **GOBBER**

 **Night Fury! Get down!**

"Seriously, Gobber?" Hiccup said, rolling his eyes.

 **IN THE AIR**

 **A massive BLAST jolts the Red Death's head sideways. Astrid** **is thrown clear of its mouth... AND her Nadder. She tumbles** **through the air. The ground races toward her, when...She's suddenly CAUGHT by the leg. She looks up to see** **Toothless.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Did you get her?**

"Very funny, Hiccup." Astrid said, folding her arms over her chest.

 **Toothless** **looks down at Astrid, who looked up at him with a smile.**

 **ON THE GROUND**

 **They fly over the crowd of Vikings and set Astrid down, mid-run. They circle back to reengage - a black speck against the** **clouds.**

 **ASTRID**

 **(BREATHLESS)**

 **Go.**

 **IN THE AIR**

 **Hiccup and Toothless rocket past the Red Death's head and** **climb, higher and higher.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(TO TOOTHLESS)**

 **That thing has wings! Okay, let's** **see if it can use them!**

"Can't all dragons fly?" Tuffnut asked.

"That thing is not a dragon. It's a monstrosity." Hiccup said, folding his arms over his chest. The other dragons in the room growled in agreement.

 **Hiccup pulls Toothless into a turn. They plummet, gaining** **tremendous speed. The wind buffets them as they target the** **Red Death as super sonic speed.** **KABLAM! Toothless unloads a fireball against the Red Death's** **head. It goes down with a rumble as they climb anew.**

 **ON THE GROUND**

 **The Vikings shield themselves from the dust of the fallen** **monster... as its wings unfold and extend.**

 **IN THE AIR**

 **Hiccup looks back as they put distance between them.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Do you think that did it?**

 **Suddenly, the enraged behemoth RISES into frame... flapping** **its wings furiously. A daunting sight.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Well, he can fly.**

 **Hiccup and Toothless DIVE into the tangled sea stacks - they** **weave through the rock like rabbits through a briar. The Red** **Death SNAPS at them, but cannot reach them. Hiccup and** **Toothless PULL AHEAD.** **The Red Death SMASHES through the canopy of rock and pulls in** **behind Toothless. He BURSTS THROUGH fifty-foot formations** **like they were saplings.**

 **ON THE GROUND**

 **Stoick, Gobber, and the Teens watch as Hiccup and Toothless** **streak past, weaving through sea stacks.**

 **TEENS**

 **Woohoo! Yeah!**

The teens in the room cheer along with their on-screen selves.

 **A moment later the Red Death SMASHES the sea stacks to dust** **in hot pursuit. The Vikings mood is quenched.**

The mood in the room is also quenched.

 **IN THE AIR**

 **Hiccup and Toothless can't slow the monster down. Hiccup eyes** **the clouds above. An idea hits him. He locks eyes with** **Toothless.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Okay Toothless, time to disappear.**

"Very clever." Valka commented quietly to herself. She had no idea her son was this smart.

 **Toothless PULLS into a steep climb, heading toward the** **clouds.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Come on bud!**

 **The Red Death follows, closing in fast.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(hearing the gas)**

 **Here it comes!**

 **BLAST! They narrowly dodge a column of flame and smoke. They** **reach the low-hanging clouds and pierce them. The monster** **follows, immediately losing them in the hampered visibility.** **It roars irritably.** **From out of nowhere, Toothless DIVES at the huge dragon,** **BLASTING and PUNCTURING a hole in its wing. Toothless and** **Hiccup are gone again before the dragon can get a shot at** **them.**

The room erupts into cheers. They all thought victory was close and that Hiccup would actually become a hero.

 **ON THE GROUND**

 **The Vikings stare up at the sky listening to the resounding** **BOOMS and watching FLASHES light up the clouds.** **Gobber places a hand on Stoick's shoulder.**

 **IN THE AIR**

 **HICCUP and TOOTHLESS dive in again and again, using the** **clouds to hide and surprise as they puncture the monster's** **wings.** **It BELLOWS in frustration and WHIRLS around, unleashing fire** **blindly, in all directions.** **Hiccup sees the glow of fire cutting towards them.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Watch out!**

 **The random blast CLIPS Toothless' tail. It's heavily damaged.**

The cheers in the room are no longer heard. Everyone holds their breath, their hearts pounding in their chests. Even the dragons were a bit concerned for the boy and the Night fury.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay, time's up. Let's see if this** **works.** **He pulls Toothless into a turn. They fly directly into the** **Red Death's face, taunting it.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Come on! Is that the best you can** **do!?**

 **Toothless utters an insult too, and they jackknife into a** **steep dive. The Red Death pursues.** **Toothless PUMPS his wings, racing faster than he's ever gone** **before. Hiccup and Toothless stay just ahead of the Red Death-no longer trying to evade it.** **Hiccup glances back to check the tail - it's disintegrating.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Stay with me buddy. We're good.** **Just a little bit longer.**

"I hope you have a plan because that tail looks about ready to break." Gobber said with worry in his voice.

 **The Red Death closes the gap. Hiccup tucks in and holds** **Toothless steady - allowing the monster to set its sights on** **them. It narrows its eyes.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Hold, Toothless.**

 **The Red Death OPENS his mouth. The familiar gas HISS emanates** **from his throat - ignition is coming.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **NOW!**

 **Hiccup HITS the PEDALS HARD as Toothless extends one wing.** **They PIVOT in place, hurtling directly into the Red Death's** **mouth.** **Toothless FIRES point blank down the monster's throat. Its** **amassing gas is ignited, BACKFIRING into the monster,** **erupting in a chain of blasts throughout its body.** **Hiccup and Toothless BURST from the clouds, the Red Death hot** **on their tail, exploding from within. It glances forward and** **sees the ground rushing up. It throws open its wings,** **attempting to put on the brakes, but the punctured, damaged** **wings can't stop its momentum.** **As the Red Death chokes on the expanding fireball, he sees** **Toothless suddenly pull out of the dive, streaking up, past** **its head.** **The Red Death HITS the ground, head-first. It EXPLODES like** **the Hindenburg.** **Hiccup and Toothless weave through the monster's massive back** **plates, wings, and flailing legs - a high-speed recall of** **the FREE FALL slalom run. The expanding fireball races toward** **them, about to swallow them.** **They manage to clear the obstacles. Hiccup glances back.** **They're outrunning the fireball.** **He looks forward just in time to see the monster's massive** **club tail careening toward them.** **He tries to shift their direction. The last shreds of** **Toothless' tail tear away. Hiccup's pedals go DEAD.**

The room is tense with fear. They all feared that the boy and his dragon would die protecting the people, who never made him feel like he belonged in the village. Valka had her hands over her mouth and fear shown in her eyes.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **No. No.**

 **Hiccup and Toothless can't maneuver - they're dead in the** **air. The giant club tail CLIPS Toothless, TEARING Hiccup from** **the harness and sending him tumbling against the backdrop of** **the fast-approaching fireball.** **Toothless STRUGGLES with all his might to reach the** **unconscious Hiccup. But the fireball swallows them both.**

The room was silent, only the looks of horror on everyones face indicated any emotion from them.

 **ON THE GROUND**

 **The Vikings watch in horror as Hiccup and Toothless disappear** **into the boiling inferno.**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **A whiteout of ash. And through it comes...**

 **STOICK**

 **Hiccup? Hiccup!?**

Vikings and the dragons both prayed for Hiccup's safety, watching the rest of the movie with tense shoulders. Valka and Astrid looked about ready to cry as did Stoick and Gobber. Everyone else had a look full of sorrow on their faces.

 **Stoick appears, searching desperately. Everything is** **scorched. Even the ground is smoking from the terrible heat.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Hiccup!? Son!?**

 **Through the ash, Stoick the motionless silhouette of** **Toothless.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **(GRAVE)**

 **He hurries to the dragon's side. Toothless is roughed up, but** **conscious. His scorched saddle, however, is vacant.** **Stoick looks to the sky in despair. He buckles at the knees,** **overwhelmed by the loss.**

Valka puts her face in her hands, crying softly. Hiccup looked over at Toothless, who looked back at him with sadness. Stoick looked away from the screen with sorrow.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Oh son...I did this...**

 **Astrid pushes through the crowd, her eyes welling up.** **Followed by Gobber. They flank Stoick as he kneels, slumped** **over.** **Behind them, a ring of Vikings form, keeping a respectful** **distance. As the dust and smoke clear, a ring of wild** **dragons can also be seen, gathering just behind and between** **the Vikings.** **Toothless stirs and groggily rolls his head toward Stoick.** **Their eyes meet.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **I'm so sorry...**

 **Toothless unfolds his wings, revealing Hiccup, unconscious,** **clutched safely against his chest. Stoick's eyes widen.**

Everyone looks at the screen with relief. Thor had answered their prayers and protected Hiccup along with his dragon. They were beyond overjoyed to know that their hero was alive.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Hiccup.**

 **He scoops Hiccup into his arms. Listens to his heart. Bursts** **into relieved laughter.**

The room erupted into cheers.

"Hold on!" Saya called out, silencing everyone in the room.

"That's isn't everything. You're missing an important part. So, sit down and watch." She ordered. Everyone did as they were told and sat back down in their seat, watching the remaining bits of the movie quietly.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **He's alive!**

 **(TO TOOTHLESS)**

 **You brought him back alive!**

 **The crowd roars. Followed by the dragons. The Vikings look** **around to find themselves surrounded.** **Stoick leans close to Toothless, meeting him eye to eye.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **(PRIVATELY)**

 **Thank you... for saving my son.**

 **Gobber looks Hiccup up and down.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Well, you know... most of him.**

"What!? What is that suppose to mean!?" Hiccup asked with panic as he looked around at the others. Saya shushed him, telling him to watch the movie and he would find out.

 **Stoick glances back at him. Gobber shrugs, redirecting his** **eyes toward...**

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - DAY**

 **CLOSE ON**

 **HICCUP, asleep, his head on a pillow. Healing scars on his** **face show that maybe a week or two have passed.** **Toothless hovers over him, WHINING and GRUMBLING impatiently.** **Hiccup stirs** **and o** **pens his eyes.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(GROGGY)**

 **Oh, hey Toothless.**

 **Toothless excitedly nuzzles and nudges Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you** **too, bud. Now just-**

 **Toothless steps on his groin, causing Hiccup to sit BOLT** **UPRIGHT with a YELP.** **He looks around, confounded. He's in his bed, moved beside** **the fire pit on the main floor of his house.**

"Okay, who let the dragon into the house." Stoick grumbled. Toothless looked over at him and warbled at him.

"I think he let himself in." Gobber said with a laugh.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I'm in my house.**

 **(re: Toothless, leaning** **over him, excited)**

 **You're in my house.**

 **Toothless TEARS around the room, knocking things over, far** **too big for the space.**

The room erupts into a fit of laughter at Toothless' energy.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Uh...does my dad know you're in** **here?!**

 **Toothless pauses at the foot of the bed, tongue wagging. He** **eyes the rafters... and LEAPS UP onto them, brimming with** **'happy dog' energy.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(DISTRESSED)**

 **Okay, okay - no Toothless! Aw,** **come on...**

 **Hiccup shifts to get out of bed... then pauses... sensing** **that something is wrong.** **He peels back the covers slowly. What he sees startles,** **horrifies, and overwhelms him - all at once.**

The room fell into silence as they wait to see what had happened to Hiccup.

 **ON THE BARE FLOOR**

 **His booted foot touches down. Followed by a mechanical** **prosthetic in place of his second leg.**

Everyone stares at the new leg in shock and horror. A fourteen year old boy shouldn't have to deal with something like a missing limb. But, Hiccup looks at it with interest in his eyes.

 **It's an ingenious** **spring-loaded replacement, made of wood and iron.** **Toothless lands by the bed and approaches calmly, sniffing** **the new leg. He raises his eyes to meet Hiccup's, seemingly** **aware of what Hiccup is going through.** **Hiccup braces himself on the bedpost and tries to stand on** **it. He winces and stifles the pain...**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay...okay...**

 **...but STUMBLES with the first step. Toothless catches** **Hiccup's fall with his head... and slowly lifts him up,** **stabilizing him.**

The other vikings and dragons wince as they watched the on-screen Hiccup trying to walk with his new leg, but failing the first time.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Thanks bud.**

 **Hiccup leans on him like a crutch. They take a few steps** **together.** **Their missing parts form a poetic silhouette as they make** **their way toward the door.** **Hiccup pries it open (as he did in the opening scene),** **revealing a MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE flapping outside the door.** **Hiccup YELPS and slams the door closed. He turns to** **Toothless, alarmed.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Toothless? Stay here, bud.**

 **Hiccup pauses... and cracks the door open again. He peeks** **outside, his eyes widening. He allows to door to swing open,** **revealing...the Monstrous Nightmare, carrying Snotlout on its back.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Come on guys, get ready! Hold on** **tight! Here we go!**

"Look at that! I'm on my dragon again!" Snotlout called out with excitement.

 **A class of newbie dragon riders follow him through frame on a** **variety of dragons, pulling back the curtain on an amazing** **vista in which:** **Vikings and dragons mill about by the dozen, basking on the** **rooftops, weaving along the plaza. No one seems upset, there** **isn't a sword in sight.** **Under the framework of a MASSIVE BARN, a Nadder BLASTS fire** **onto a metal brace. It steps back to let a Viking hammer it** **into shape. Nearby, a Gronkle lands, carrying a tree trunk in** **his mouth. He shows a Viking what he's found. The Viking pats** **his head. Another Viking backs a Zippleback into a stall to** **check it for size.** **Hiccup takes a step outside, finding Stoick waiting for him** **on the step.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I knew it. I'm dead.**

 **Stoick laughs.**

 **STOICK**

 **No, but you gave it your best shot.**

 **He puts his arm around Hiccup, steadying him. He gestures to** **the transformed village.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **So? What do you think?**

"I think it's amazing." Hiccup commented and the others in the room had to agree with him.

 **Hiccup just shrugs, amazed.** **Below, the plaza, villagers take notice.**

 **VIKING #1**

 **Hey look! It's Hiccup!**

 **They rush over, surrounding him with a hero's welcome.**

 **VIKING #2**

 **Hiccup, how you doin' mate?**

 **VIKING #3**

 **It's great to see you up and about.**

"Still don't like crowds." Hiccup stated, making everyone laugh.

 **STOICK**

 **(SWEETLY)**

 **Turns out all we needed was a** **little more of...**

 **(GESTURES NON-SPECIFICALLY** **AT HICCUP)**

 **...this.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(PLAYING ALONG)**

 **You just gestured to all of me.**

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

 **Well. Most of you.**

"Way to ruin a moment, Gobber." Hiccup said with a smile and a roll of his eyes.

 **Gobber pushes through the crowd, beaming proudly.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **(re: the prosthetic leg)**

 **That bit's my handiwork. With a** **little Hiccup flare thrown in.** **Think it'll do?**

 **HICCUP**

 **(bittersweet, coming to** **TERMS)**

 **I might make a few tweaks.**

A few chuckles were heard throughout the room.

 **Astrid appears and jabs Hiccup in the arm. Hiccup recoils** **with a grumble.**

 **ASTRID**

 **That's for scaring me.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(** **PROTESTING)**

 **What, is it always going to be this** **way? Cause I...**

 **She grabs him aggressively... then kisses him. Hoots and** **hollers follow.**

Both Astrid and Hiccup blush brightly before they tried to hide from the snickers they heard from the other vikings.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **...could get used to it.**

 **Gobber presents Hiccup with a rebuilt saddle, rigging, and** **tail.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Welcome home.**

 **Suddenly, Toothless pounces on the crowd, crushing several** **unsuspecting Vikings under his weight.**

The room burst out into laughter as Toothless beams, looking at Hiccup with a proud, toothless smile. Hiccup chuckles, shaking his head.

 **VIKING**

 **Night Fury, get down!**

 **Toothless eyes the new tail excitedly, tongue wagging. Amidst** **the groans and grumbles, Hiccup and Astrid exchange a** **sheepish grin.**

 **CLOSE ON**

 **Hiccup's prosthetic foot, snapping into the modified stirrup.** **The two pieces click together, forming a single shape.** **Astrid Toothless, he's whole again. He rotates the pedal.** **The new tail opens. Bright red with a skull and Viking horns** **emblazoned on it. Hiccup approves.**

 **CUT BACK TO REVEAL...**

 **Hiccup and Toothless, saddled up and ready to fly. Astrid** **backs her Nadder into position.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(TO TOOTHLESS)**

 **You ready?**

 **Toothless SNORTS an excited 'yes!'** **From his mount, Hiccup looks out over the changed world.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **This... is Berk.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **It snows nine months of the year...** **and hails the other three.**

 **They LEAP into the bright blue sky, together as one. Astrid** **follows, giving chase.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Any food that grows here is tough** **and tasteless. The people that grow** **here are even more so.**

 **Hiccup and Astrid race their dragons through the village -** **under eaves, over rooftops, down cliff-sides, and between** **ship masts. It's a high energy, romantic dance of sorts.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **The only upsides are the pets.** **While other places have...ponies or** **parrots, we have...**

 **Their fellow recruits join them as they take to the open sky** **,** **rocketing far above the village. The Northern sky swirls with** **blazing, multicolored dragons.** **Hiccup and Toothless break from the pack, spinning into the** **blinding sun.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **...dragons.**

Once the movie ended, the room erupted in cheers again as all the vikings walked over towards their future dragons. Saya stood up and walked up to the front of the room, gaining everyones attention.

"I know you're all excited, but that's only the first part of Hiccup's future. There's still a lot more to cover. But, I'm giving you a choice. You can either go back to Berk or stay and watch the rest of Hiccup's fate." Saya called out to them with a grin on her face. Just as she suspected, all the viking chose to stay and watch the rest of Hiccup's future. The young mage watched as all the vikings sat next to their new dragon partners before she attached a cord to her laptop she suddenly had before she started another video.

"I introduce all of you to the TV show Riders of Berk. Enjoy." The young mage announce as she made her way back to her seat. And with that, the episode started.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 _ **A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! And since I got a couple of reviews asking about Gift of the Night fury and Legend of the Boneknapper, I've decided to put them before the series. Enjoy! Also, sorry for the wait. I got really busy with a book project for English.**_

Before Saya could play the first episode of Riders of Berk, she suddenly remembered something else. She suddenly jumped to her feet with her laptop in her arms, startling most of the vikings and dragons.

"Something wrong, Lass?" Gobber asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry about that, but I just remembered a couple of episodes that weren't part of the series. None of you would mind if I played those first, right?" Saya asked. The vikings shook their heads in response. Happy with the answer, Saya sat back down and started a different video. Once the video was going, she set her laptop on a small table next to her and looked up at the giant screen that had the movie playing on it.

"I give you all, Gift of the Night fury." The young mage muttered quietly as the said movie started.

 **Hiccup (V.O.): This is Berk, boasting the kind of balmy, fun-in-the-sun climate that will give you frostbite on your spleen. The one upside is our annual holiday. We call it Snoggletog. Why we chose such a stupid name remains a mystery.**

The teens and some of the dragons murmured in agreement with slight nods of their heads. But, the adults muttered with disagreement.

 **But with the war long over, and dragons living among us, this year's Snoggletog promises to be one to remember.**

With that statement said and done, almost everyone in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

 **Toothless begans jumping on the roof and roaring, trying to wake Hiccup up.**

 **Hiccup: Okay, okay, I'm coming.**

 **Hiccup gets out of bed before heading outside and around his house, looking up at Toothless.**

 **Hiccup: Well, good morning, Mr. Bossy!**

Toothless looks over at Hiccup and warbled. The young boy only shrugged with a slight smile.

 **Toothless laughs at Hiccup, and Hiccup imitates Toothless' laugh.**

"You know, that could be useful!" Fishlegs said with excitement. But, the others chose not to pay him any attention.

 **Hiccup: Do you always have to wake me up so early to go flying-**

The vikings and dragons in the room wince. They had almost forgotten that Hiccup has a prosthetic leg and that usually doesn't mix too well with ice.

 **Hiccup's metal foot slips on the ice, but Toothless catches him.**

 **Hiccup: Stupid leg. Oh, thanks, buddy, I'm okay. Yeah, we can go flying now.**

 **Toothless burps in Hiccup's face.**

 **Hiccup: Eww, eww, what? Eww! Argh! Toothless.**

Small chuckles were heard around the room. Even some of the dragons were laughing at that.

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **Hiccup: Come on! Let's see what you've got today!**

 **They dive down a cliff face.**

 **Hiccup: WHOOO-HOOO!**

 **Hiccup: Okay, you ready? Easy...**

 **Hiccup unhooks leg and stands on Toothless, and jumps over a cliff while Toothless goes under. Hiccup lands on Toothless and hooks leg back in.**

"Hiccup!" Stoick said, looking over at his son.

"What?" Hiccup asked hesitantly, turning his head slightly to look at his father.

"Why must you put yourself in harms way?" Stoick asked with a long sigh. Hiccup doesn't answer him. He only shrugs with a small smile upon his face in response. Valka laughs slightly at the two.

 **Hiccup: Yes! Finally!**

"Wait. Finally? Does that mean you actually just now got that stunt right?" Fishlegs asked curiously, not helping the current situation. Hiccup sunk down slightly in his seat, trying to hide from his father's and mother's gaze.

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **Viking: Here?**

 **A Viking on a Gronckle is holding up a shield.**

 **Gobber: Yes, yes, nooo, nooo, no, that one a wee bit higher!**

"Hiccup, why aren't you helping set up?" Stoick asked with a raised eyebrow. Once again, Hiccup shrugs in response.

 **Vikin: Here?**

 **Gobber: There! Ah, that's the spot!**

 **Viking: Alright!**

 **A costumed Viking child growls at Meatlug, and Meatlug playfully roars back.**

Both vikings and dragons smile and laugh at the scene in front of them.

 **Fishlegs: Attaboy, Meatlug!**

"Meatlug? You named your dragon Meatlug?" Tuffnut asked, looking over at Fishlegs and his Gronckle.

"Hey Mage, can you tell us what we named our dragons?" Snotlout asked, looking over at the said mage. Saya thought about it for a moment before she shrugged.

"Sure. I don't see why not. It will bring you closer to your dragons." The young mage said as she stood up, pausing the movie as she did so before walking over to the twins and the Zippleback.

"Our dragon has a cool name right?" Tuffnut asked with excitement as Saya stood in front of them. The young mage shrugged slightly.

"I guess...Anyway, this is Barf and this one is Belch." Saya said as she pointed to each head as she said the name. The twins grinned before headbutting each other. Saya rolled her eyes before moving over to Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"As you all found out, this girl is Meatlug." The young mage said, smiling at the confused look on Fishlegs's face.

"Wait. Girl?" The boy asked, but the young mage had already moved on to Snotlout and his Monstrous Nightmare.

"This one here is Hookfang." Saya simple stated as she placed her hand on the Nightmare's snout, who in turn lowered his head with respect. When Snotlout tried to touch Hookfang, the dragon slightly burned his hand before he laughed the unique dragon laugh.

"And finally, this beautiful girl is Stormfly. A name that suits her perfectly." Saya said, causing the Deadly Nadder to nudge her. After that, the young mage went back to her seat and started the movie again.

 **Astrid: Are you ready, girl?**

 **Astrid throws two shields in the air, and Stormfly uses her tail spikes to nail them to a giant, wooden Christmas tree-like structure.**

"Nice aim." Hiccup commented, making the Nadder lift her head with pride. Astrid smiled softly at her dragon.

 **Stoick: Odin's beard, Gobber. Vikings spending the winter holiday with dragons. What would our fathers say?**

 **Gobber: They'd think we'd lost our minds!**

All the vikings in the room chuckled and nodded in agreement.

 **Stoick: Hahahahaha. Well done. Well done, all of you! I've never thought I'd live to see this day. Peace on the island of Berk. This will surely be the greatest holiday, we've ever seen!**

 **Vikings and dragons cheer. Suddenly a roar is heard above.**

 **Stoick: What the...?!**

 **Hundreds of dragons are flying above Berk, and the island's resident dragons all join them and fly away.**

"Where are all the dragons going?" A small viking girl asked, looking at the giant screen with confusion. No one answered the small girl.

 **Gobber: What in Thor's name?!**

 **Snotlout: Come back! Where are you going?**

 **Fishlegs: Meatlug!**

 **Astrid: Where's Hiccup?**

"Why look for me? I don't have a clue whats going on." Hiccup said, crossing his arms over his chest.

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **Hiccup: What do you say, bud? Wanna go again?**

 **Toothless and Hiccup swerve the Dragons mass, but a dragon's wing hits Hiccup's helmet, sending in falling into the ocean.**

 **Hiccup: Whoa! Aaaaahhh! Oh, no! My helmet! Aaaaaaaahhhhhh...!**

Toothless warbled softly, lowering his head slightly. Hiccup reached up to scratch his dragon behind the ear plate.

"It's okay, bud. No need to worry about it." Hiccup reassured his dragon. Toothless only warbled again in response.

 **Toothless dives for Hiccup's lost helmet.**

 **Hiccup: Toothless! No, no, no, no! Whoa... Wait! Toothless! Stop! We'll get it later, bud. We need to get back and find out what's going on.**

 **Viking: What's the matter? Where are you going?**

 **Astrid: Nonono! Don't leave, Stormfly, don't go! Please?**

 **Hiccup: Astrid!**

 **Astrid: Hiccup! What's going on? Where are they going?**

"Why am I suddenly the dragon expert?" Hiccup asked with a huff.

"Maybe because you know a lot more about dragons than any of us." One of the vikings said from a few rows back. Hiccup only huffed again before turning back to the movie. Although, as the movie continued, no one noticed a certain Thunderdrum slowly walking towards Stoick. The Thunderdrum stopped every few steps and waited a few minutes before continue the routine again.

 **Viking 1: Why did they leave?**

 **Viking 2: What's happening?**

 **Viking 3: Will they ever come back?**

 **Hiccup: Stop! Wait!**

 **Stoick: Calm down! Give him a chance to speak! Hiccup, where are all our dragons going?**

 **Hiccup: Dad... I don't know.**

 **Stormfly tries to encourage Toothless to join them, but Toothless can't because of his tail-fin.**

 **Viking: Where'd they go?! Snoggletog is ruined!**

 **Stoick: It's not ruined! We're Vikings! We've been perfectly happy celebrating without dragons for generations! And there's no reason we can't do it again! Now we don't know where they've gone off to. But we have to have faith that they'll be back again soon. Am I right?**

 **Gobber: You're right, we are Vikings! We are tough!**

 **Gobber notices all the shiny bells and baubles attached to his arm and helmet.**

Mostly everyone in the room start chuckling softly at Gobber's appearance.

 **Gobber: Most of the time...**

The whole room erupts into laughter. Even Gobber was laughing at his on-screen self. Both Vikings and dragons were laughing together without a fight to be seen. Although, a certain grumpy old man hid in the back of the room with a frown and his sheep.

 **The teens groan before leaving the great hall.**

 **Gobber (O.S.): Let's sing some Snoggletog songs!**

 **FADE TO:**

 **Ruffnut: That was depressing...**

 **Astrid: I know! I was looking forward to spending the holiday with Stormfly.**

 **Fishlegs (WHISTLING HAPPILY):**

"Why are you so happy, Fishlegs? Didn't Meatlug leave too?" Tuffnut asked, looking at the said boy, who only shrugged.

"How am I suppose to know?" Fishlegs asked with defense as he subconsciously leaned towards his dragon.

 **Tuffnut: What are you so happy about? Don't you miss Meatlug?**

 **Fishlegs: Me? Oh! Yeah! [fake sobbing] I miss him so much!**

 **Fishlegs: Well, good night!**

 **Astrid: I've got an idea! Let's come up with a bunch of new holiday traditions! You know, to bury the sadness!**

 **Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout groan.**

The twins and Snotlout groan with their on-screen self as Astrid looks over at them with a glare.

 **Astrid looks over to Hiccup for help with a stern look on her face.**

 **Hiccup: Actually, Astrid might be on to something.**

 **Tuffnut: Easy for** _ **you**_ **to say. Your dragon can't go** _ **anywhere**_ **without you.**

 **Tuffnut points in Toothless' direction. Everyone looks over to Toothless to see the dragon looking over the edge of a cliff. Ruffnut sneers at Hiccup.**

 **Ruffnut: Must be nice.**

 **Hiccup looks at Toothless before he gets an idea.**

Hiccup watches the giant screen in front of him with guilt before he sneaks a glance as Toothless' tail, feeling even more guilty than before. Toothless noticed and started nuzzling his Hiccup, who smiles softly at his best friend, scratching his head.

 **THE NEXT MORNING:**

 **Viking children are out in the village making a snow Gronckle before a little girl hugs the false dragon with frowns.**

Watching the scene in front of them, the dragons warble sadly. If only they could tell their humans where they all were going, then they wouldn't fell as sad.

 **Astrid walks past the children carrying a shield as a tray with two cups and a pitch.**

 **Astrid: Yaknog! Get your Yaknog! Come on! Get a frothy delicious cup of cheer!**

 **Astrid sees Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut and runs over to them.**

 **Astrid: Hey, you guys! Try this tasty new beverage I made for the holidays.**

The twins and Snotlout groan softly at that statement. Fishlegs chooses to remain silent and Hiccup is left to remain confused with their reactions. Astrid, however, grumbles in her seat with her arms over her chest.

 **Tuffnut: Ugh! What's that smell? Is that you? (Shoves Ruffnut)**

In response to that comment, Ruffnut punches her brother causing him to hit the ground.

 **Astrid: It's Yaknog!**

 **Tuffnut gags, backing away slightly.**

"It can't be that bad!" Astrid said with a huff as she sunk down in her seat. None of the other teens said anything. Hiccup had no idea what was going on and the others didn't want to face the wrath of Astrid or her axe.

 **Tuffnut: Ugh! If I drink that I'm gonna yak nog all over the place!**

 **Astrid: Maybe you'd rather taste a punch in the face?**

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Astrid commented.

 **Snotlout: Astrid, it sounds delightful. I'd love a mug.**

 **Snotlout swallows reluctantly before putting the cup back on the shield.**

 **Snotlout: You could really taste the yak!**

 **Fishlegs suddenly comes running, pushing the twins out of the way.**

 **Fishlegs: Hmmm! Yum! What is that?**

 **Astrid: Oh! You wanna try some? It's my new traditional drink.**

 **Snotlout stands behind Astrid, shaking his head with a look of warning on his face, and Fishlegs takes the hint that it's not for human consumption.**

Astrid growls lowly, glaring at Snotlout with all her might.

 **Fishlegs: Oh... You know... Ehm... I have... suddenly inexplicably changed my mind.**

 **Astrid: Well, you don't know what you're missing. I bet Hiccup will love this.**

"You will be missed, my friend." Tuffnut said, looking over at Hiccup with sad eyes, which was returned with a pair of confused eye. Suddenly, Stormfly shot one of her spines at him, causing his to scream and dive towards the ground. Astrid patted Stormfly's head with a smirk aimed at the fallen twin.

"How bad is Astrid's cooking?" Hiccup asked with confusion.

"We're just going to tell you to never eat anything she makes." Snotlout said as he also dodged Stormfly's spine shot too. Astrid glared at Snotlout before she huffed, crossing her amrs over her chest and sitting back down in her seat.

"Fine! I won't cook anymore!" The young girl said angrily. After that, everyone turned back towards the movie or episode.

 **Ruffnut notices Snotlout's discomfort as Astrid leaves to go find Hiccup.**

 **Ruffnut: Are you crying?**

Spitelout sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Snotlout sunk down a little bit in his seat, his arms crossed over his chest.

 **THE FORGE:**

 **Astrid: Hiccup?**

 **Hiccup: Yeah, I'm over here, Astrid. Coming!**

 **Astrid: Here. Happy holidays, from me to you.**

 **Hiccup: Thank you, Milady!**

 **Hiccup grabs a cup and was about to take a sip.**

The other teens wince, minus Hiccup and Astrid, ready for the outcome.

 **Astrid: What are you up to?**

 **Hiccup sets the cup aside without taking a sip.**

Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs let out a relieved breath softly so Astrid wouldn't hear them.

 **Hiccup: Okay, you're gonna think I'm crazy, but I just couldn't stop thinking about what Tuffnut said last night. Toothless can't come and go like the other dragons, and that's just not fair. I was up all night and I think I found a way to fix that.**

Stoick sighed softly, rubbing his forehead.

"Hiccup, you really need to stop staying up all night. It's not good for you." The chief said. Valka looked over at Hiccup with a nod, agreeing with her husband.

"Your father's right. You're still a boy. You need your rest." Valka stated before they all turned back to the giant screen in front of them.

 **Hiccup drinks the Yaknog, realizes how disgusting it tastes, and keeps from swallowing.**

 **Astrid: No way! You built him a new tail? So he's gonna be able to fly without you?**

Toothless warbled before he turned to look at Hiccup with a curious look. Hiccup only shrugged with a slight smile.

 **Hiccup: (With a mouth full of Yaknog) Hmhm!**

 **Astrid: Wow, what a great gift!**

 **Hiccup: Hmhm...**

 **Astrid: What if he never comes back?**

Toothless growls lowly.

 _'I would never leave my Hiccup behind!'_ Toothless stated in his own language. Hiccup laughed softly as did some of the viking children. The other vikings and teens only grinned at the dragon.

"I'm so sorry, Toothless. I don't know what I was thinking." Astrid said playfully, but Toothless warbled in reply, lifting his head up.

 **Hiccup: Mh...**

 **Astrid: What am I saying? Of course he will!**

"Hey! You just said that!" Ruffnut stated, but the others in the room chose to ignore her as did her own brother too.

 **Hiccup: Mhm!**

 **Astrid: Well, I'm going spread some more holiday cheer! You're amazing!**

 **Once Astrid gets far enough away to not notice Hiccup, he spits the Yaknog onto the floor.**

The room waited for Astrid's theat towards Hiccup, but nothing came.

"So, you threaten all of us, but not Hiccup!? Why!?" Snotlout complained. Astrid simply ignored him, so he gave up and sat down next to Hookfang, who was interested with what was going on in the movie.

 **Hiccup: Blaaaaagghhhhh!**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **Toothless is banging on the ceiling again.**

 **Hiccup: Toothless! Come on down, bud! I got something for ya!**

 **Toothless jumps down from the roof before he starts to sniffs the contraption.**

 **Hiccup: What do you think of that? Yeah!**

 **Toothless turns away from Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup: Would you just settle down! Toothless! Come on, bud! Let me get that on you! Yeah! You are going to love this. Okay.**

 **Hiccup: Nonono... To-Toothless! Stop! Please, wait! Toothless, please!**

 **Toothless starts to moan about the new tail until it expands on its own.**

"I don't think he likes the new tail all that much." Fishlegs commented, pointing at the on-screen Toothless.

 **Hiccup: Ah... Here you go. See? Got it?**

 **Toothless first looks to Hiccup, then to the tail-fin, then back to Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup: Toothless... Whoa!**

 **Without warning, Toothless shoots into the sky, flying away from Berk and his best friend.**

"And there goes the last dragon on the island." Snotlout commented with a huff as he crossed his arms over his chest. Everyone else in the room remained silent as they continued to watch the movie.

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **HICCUP'S ROOM:**

 **Three days later, Hiccup is still worrying about Toothless. He's lying awake in his bed, when suddenly there is a rhythmic banging on the ceiling.**

 **Hiccup: Toothless! I knew you'd come back... Urgh!**

 **Hiccup slips on the ice, then sees Stoick repairing the roof.**

 **Stoick: Morning, son!**

 **Hiccup: Oh, hey, Dad...**

 **Stoick: Glad you're up! I was looking for your helmet.**

 **Hiccup: My- My helmet?**

Some of the viking children start to snicker at that statement as do some of the dragons as well.

 **Stoick: Odin needs a place to put your goodies.**

 **Hiccup: Yeah, right... I- I'll get on that. Great...**

 **Stoick: Hold on! Hold on. Alright... Come on. What's on your mind? Out with it.**

 **Hiccup: Oh, it's been three days, Dad. I just thought Toothless would be back by now.**

Toothless lowers his head in Hiccup's lap, staring up at him with sad eyes.

"It's okay, bud. Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll be back soon." Hiccup reassured, not really believing his own words as he said them.

 **Stoick: I'm sure he is with the other dragons.**

 **Hiccup: Yeah? I wish I can be that sure.**

 **Stoick: Ah, listen... I know what it's like to miss someone you love this time of year. But what do we do, when they can't be here for the holiday? We celebrate them! And I imagine that is exactly what Toothless would want you to do. Right?**

With that statement, Valka started to feel guilty about being away from her family for so long.

 **Hiccup: You're right.**

 **Stoick: Good! Then go get that helmet! We've had enough disappointment around here.**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **Hiccup carrying oars to the docks before he ran into Fishlegs carrying a basket of fish.**

 **Hiccup: Oh, Fishlegs, you hungry? There's enough fish there to feed a dragon!**

 **Fishlegs: Hahaha... Oh, a dragon? That's...**

 **Fishlegs runs into a house carrying the fish barrel.**

"It seems Fishlegs is hiding something." Snotlout commented as all the teens glanced over at the said boy.

"Don't look at me! I have no clue what I'm hiding!" Fishlegs said with defense.

 **Hiccup follows and looks inside when Fishlegs leaves. Meatlug breaks his chain and carries Hiccup away.**

"Did you really kidnap your dragon!?" Astrid asked with shock in her voice and her eyes.

 **Hiccup: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! MEATLUG?!**

 **Astrid: Hiccup? Where are you going?!**

 **Hiccup: I HAVE NO IDEAAA!**

 **Fishlegs: Meatlug? What about presents?! Hey!**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **Fishlegs: I can't believe him.**

 **Astrid: YOU can't believe HIM?! YOU KIDNAPPED YOU DRAGON!**

 **Fishlegs: Well, that makes it sound so mean.**

"That's because it is mean!" Astrid scolded him. Many vikings were chuckling in the background at the scene as well as some of the other dragons. Meatlug, however, didn't seem to care that her human had chained her inside of a barn.

 **Tuffnut: (shocked) Hey, guys?**

 **Astrid: He flew away the second he was unleashed!**

 **Fishlegs: I'm seventy-two percent sure he wanted to stay.**

 **Tuffnut: GUYS!**

 **Fishlegs: Whoa... Meatlug barfed up a pile of rocks.**

 **Ruffnut: You're such an idiot! Those aren't rocks. Your dragon laid eggs!**

 **Astrid: Hey, wait! I bet that's why the dragons left! To lay their eggs!**

 **Fishlegs: But, boy dragons don't lay eggs.**

 **Ruffnut: Yeah, your** _ **boy**_ **dragon is a** _ **girl**_ **dragon.**

 **Fishlegs: Okay, that actually explains a few things.**

"What exactly is that suppose to mean?" Hiccup asked, but before Fishlegs could defend himself again, Saya spoke up.

"You guys have to remember this is the future. Fishlegs won't know why he did the things he did in the future right now." The young mage stated with a soft sigh before playing the movie again.

 **Astrid: Hey! Everyone's missing their Dragons, right?**

 **Snotlout: Oh, here it comes.**

 **Astrid: I've got an idea! It'll be another new Snoggletog tradition! Oh, this is gonna be so good!**

 **They hide dragon eggs inside everyone's helmets.**

"Oh dear. That's not good." Valka stated, making everyone turn to her.

"What's the matter?" Gobber asked, but before Valka could answer him, Saya, once again, spoke up.

"No spoilers. They'll find out soon enough." Saya said with a grin, which none of the vikings seemed to like very much.

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **Hiccup sees the island and all the dragons with their babies.**

 **Hiccup: You guys come here to have babies!**

 **Hiccup sees a Gronckle mother rolling her eggs into water and goes over to investigate. He watched the eggs explode and the baby dragons crawling out of the water towards their mother before he sees an egg the Gronckle missed.**

 **Hiccup: Hey, look over here, you missed one. (egg explodes) WHOA!**

Astrid stares at the screen in shock.

"The eggs explode!?" The young girl asked with disbelief.

 **Hiccup: Man, it's a good thing those don't hatch on Berk!**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **Astrid: Wasn't this a great idea?**

"Worse idea ever!" Astrid admits quietly to herself as they all prepare for the unavoidable outcome.

 **Fishlegs: Uh-huh! Everyone's gonna be so surprised!**

 **Suddenly an expolsion goes off and something hits Fishlegs, knocking him down.**

 **Fishlegs: Ow!**

 **Snotlout: SURPRISE!**

 **Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout coo at the baby Gronckle, when Astrid realizes something.**

 **Astrid: The eggs explode?!**

 **Houses all around her explode.**

 **Astrid:** _ **THE EGGS EXPLODE!**_

Stoick groans softly, rubbing his eyes. Astrid sinks down in her seat with a groan and slight embarassment.

 **A man runs screaming from his home.**

 **Astrid: I'm sorry! Sorry!**

 **Houses continue to explode everywhere. The "tree" sets on fire.**

 **Ruffnut: Awesome!**

 **Tuffnut: Wow!**

 **Snotlout: This is your best idea yet!**

 **Stoick: What in Thor's name is going on?!**

 **Astrid: The eggs explode.**

 **A final house over Astrid's shoulder explodes, and Astrid smiles nervously.**

"Well...That will definately be one Snoggletog to remember. That's for sure." Gobber stated, but he was ignored by most of the others. Only the dragons actually paid him any mind and they all had to agree with him.

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **Hiccup: Toothless! Toothless? Ah, Toothless, where are you?**

 **Hiccup sees his dragon friends.**

 **Hiccup: Hookfang! Stormfly! Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to see you guys!**

 **Hiccup greets the baby Nadders.**

All the vikings in the room, despite the situation that had just occured, smiled at the scene in front of them. The baby dragons were so cute. The dragons showed raised their heads with pride at the sight of the vikings smiling at their children.

 **Hiccup: And you have... babies? Oh, look at you guys! All happy, together. Who knew you are leaving to celebrate your own sort of... holiday. I should get back to** _ **my**_ **holiday. So what do you say there, Hookfang? Think, you could give me a ride back home?**

 **Hiccup: I'll see you all back on Berk when you're good and ready, okay, gang?**

 **Hookfang starts to take Hiccup home, but everyone follows.**

"Oh dear. I think you may have just started the return migration, dear." Valka said with a laugh. The other vikings were grinning with amusement as they watched what was currently happening, but the twins were watching the scene with confusion.

"Return migration? What's that?" Tuffnut asked, making the other vikings roll their eyes with a sigh, but no one answered him.

 **Hiccup: Oh... Nono nonono... I think I just started the return migration.**

 **Baby dragons are eager to follow.**

 **Hiccup: Well, if you insist!**

 **Babies try to follow but don't have enough strength against the wind.**

 **Hiccup: Come on! Come on!**

 **Babies land back on the island.**

 **Hiccup: Ah, boy, this is never gonna work. Oh, hold on, I've got just the thing.**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **Stoick: Ah, Gobber, this is a disaster.**

 **Gobber: Ah, it's not so bad.**

"How are you able to always stay optimistic?" Hiccup asked curiously as he looked over at the blacksmith.

"It's just what I do. Have to lighten the mood somehow." Gobber answered with a slight grin.

 **Stoick: Oh, not that bad? The village is destroyed. The dragons have gone and left us. Let's face it – this holiday is a complete - What are these people looking at?**

 **Vikings see shimmering creatures high in the sky.**

 **Stoick: What is that?**

 **Dragon Figureheaded ship is being carried by dragons.**

"Huh...I always thought that ship sunk. Good thing you brought it back for me, Hiccup." Gobber stated.

 **Stoick: It's Hiccup!**

 **Astrid: And our dragons!**

 **Vikings cheer. The ship lands on Berk and the baby dragons poke their heads out before jumping out of the boat. All the vikings cheer again as they run to their dragons.**

 **Snotlout: Yeah! Whoo-hoo!**

 **Fishlegs: MEATLUG!**

 **Fishlegs runs and tackles Meatlug.**

 **Astrid: Stormfly! You're back! Oh! And there are babies!**

 **Stoick: Hahaha! Well done, son!**

 **Hiccup: Thanks, Dad!**

 **Stoick: Everyone! Grab your dragons! To the Great Hall! We finally have something to celebrate!**

"What about Hiccup?" Everyone turns to look at a young viking girl, who happened to be looking at Hiccup.

"What abot me?" The young boy asked.

"Toothless still hasn't come back, and if he hasn't come back, you don't have a dragon to celebrate with." The young girl stated softly, almost with a sad look on her face. Hiccup gave her a fake smile.

"Don't worry. Toothless with come back." Hiccup reassured the girl, who nodded and went back to her parents. Toothless warbled sadly at Hiccup before looking back at the screen and cooing slightly.

 _'Where did you go my future self? You're not suppose to make our Hiccup sad.'_ Toothless scolded the screen in his language.

 **Fishlegs: This is the best holiday ever!**

 **Fishlegs makes baby noises at baby dragons. Hiccup looks around, seeing everyone having a great time with their dragons. Well, almost everyone.**

 **Astrid: Hiccup, I know this must be really hard for you seeing everyone with their dragons. But you really did a wonderful thing. Thank you.**

 **Astrid kisses Hiccup and hugs him.**

 **Hiccup: Astrid, where did Toothless go?**

The vikings and the dragons start to feel guilty for being with their dragon or human, and Hiccup was left with nothing. Well, Stoick and Gobber didn't have dragons either, but they were a different story.

 **Astrid: I don't know.**

 **Astrid sees Toothless creeping into the Great Hall. Astrid smiles slightly as she gets an idea. She stops hugging Hiccup and starts to act.**

"Toothless came back!" The young viking girl from before cheered, pointing at the screen. Toothless lifted his head up and warbled once more saying, _'See? I would never leave you!'_ Hiccup laughs before he scratched Toothless behind the ear plates.

 **Astrid: Wow, man, I wouldn't wanna be you right now! I mean you brought back everyone's dragon except yours!**

 **Hiccup: Yeah, you know, this is not helping, at all.**

 **Astrid turns Hiccup around to see Toothless running excitedly towards him.**

 **Hiccup: TOOTHLESS! Hey, bud!**

 **Hiccup hugs Toothless.**

 **Gobber: Stoick!**

 **Gobber gestures to Hiccup and Toothless.**

 **Hiccup: Bad dragon! Very bad dragon! You scared me to death. Don't ever stay away that long again, and what is in your mouth?**

All the vikings and dragons try to look closer at the screen in order to see what Toothless had in his mouth.

 **Toothless puts Hiccup's now spit covered helmet on his head. Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut groan in disgust.**

The room was filled with groans of disgust from the vikings, but none of the dragons seem to mind.

"Did you really have to do that?" Hiccup asked, only to be rewarded with a tongue lick on the face from Toothless, leaving him covered in spit.

"Toothless..." Hiccup complained as he wiped the spit off of his face. Toothless and everyone else started laughing.

 **Hiccup: Yeah, you found my helmet. What-hey! You found my helmet! That's where you've been? Buddy, thank you! You are amazing!**

 **Hiccup hugs Toothless again.**

 **Astrid: Happy Snoggletog!**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **Toothless is banging on the roof again.**

 **Hiccup: I'm coming, Toothless! Alright, bud, come on down. I was just-**

 **Hiccup sees Toothless has pulled out the old flight gear.**

 **Hiccup: Toothless, what'd you pull this out for? You don't need this anymore. Come on, let's get going.**

"It would seem to me like Toothless doesn't want to fly without the help of his rider." Valka stated with a proud smile on her face as she looked over at her son. Stoick also looked over at Hiccup with a proud smile of his own. The young boy returned the smiles with his own before they all turned back to the screen.

 **Toothless moves away from Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup: Would you quit fooling around? You have your new tail now. Toothless?**

 **Toothless breaks off the new tail.**

 **Hiccup: Toothless! Stop! What are you doing?**

 **Toothless pulls up the old gear again, and Hiccup realizes something: Toothless truly wants to need Hiccup to help him fly.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.): Winter in Berk lasts most of the year. It hangs on with both hands and won't let go. And the only real comforts against the cold are those you keep close to your heart.**

 **Hiccup: Okay, bud, you ready?**

 **Hiccup unhooks his leg and somersaults off of Toothless, and they freefall together.**

Stoick sighs again.

"Hiccup, again with the dangerous stunts? If this keeps up, I'll die of a heart attack." The chief stated, making Hiccup grin at him. Saya grinned slightly, two different thoughts going through her head. One being hilarious and the other devastating.

 **Hiccup: Yee-haw!**

 **Toothless taps Hiccup, spinning him in the air.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.): Turns out, that was the best Snoggletog ever. That year, I gave my best friend a pretty great gift.**

 **Hiccup hooks back onto Toothless and shakes the snow off the mountain.**

 **Hiccup: Whoo-hoo!**

 **Hiccup (V.O.):** _ **But he gave me a better one!**_

Toothless warbles happily and everyone in the room started talking at once until another episode started to play, then they all fell silent and turned back to the giant screen in front of them.

 _ **A/N: Hey everyone, just to let you know, it might take me awhile to update the next chapter due to the amount of school work I have to do, but I will keep updating. I won't stop until this story is done. Thank you for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Legend of the Boneknapper:**

 _ **A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm been really busy with projects and homework my teachers dump on me. So, anyway, here's chapter 8! Enjoy! If you have any ideas that you want added to the story, go ahead and tell me the ideas. I will try and add the ideas.**_

Saya watched both Vikings and Dragons settle down in their seats with a smile before she started the next episode.

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **Hoark: Fire!**

 **Vikings: Get the buckets! To the ocean! What happened?**

 **Vikings run around with buckets of water, trying to put a burning house out.**

"Hey, isn't that Gobber's house?" Tuffnut asked, pointing to the screen at the said house that was up in flames.

"My poor home!" Gobber cried out with depression. The twins looked at the giant screen in awe.

"So much dectruction..." Ruffnut stated, her brother nodding his head in agreement as they both watched the episode with grins on their faces.

 **Stoick: The wind is shifting! Fire Brigade, move in! Bring the Nadders in from the south!**

 **Astrid: I'm on it!**

 **Astrid swoops in on Stormfly, dumping a bucket of water on the burning house.**

 **Stoick: Gronckles, aim for the roof!**

 **Fishlegs and Meatlug were the next ones to come in with buckets of water, putting out small fires on the roof.**

 **Fishlegs: Yeah!**

 **Stoick: Good work, just a few hot spots left.**

"You kids handle your dragons pretty well." Valka commented, making the twins beam with pride as they turned to their partners. Toothless nuzzled Hiccup; Stormfly nuzzled Astrid; Fishlegs and the twins hugged their dragons; And Snotlout was currently trying to put the fire on his pant, courtesy of Hookfang, out.

 **Hiccup: Where's Gobber? Is he still inside?**

 **Stoick: No, we can't find him.**

 **Gobber: I'm right here.**

 **Gobber walks towards Hiccup and Stoick with an angry look on his face.**

 **Gobber: That beast will pay for this!**

 **Stoick: Gobber, what happened?**

 **Gobber: What's it look like? A dragon set my home on fire!**

Groans were heard from the older Vikings, minus Gobber and Valka. Gobber looked back at the ones who groaned with a glare while Valka and the teens looked at the adults with confusion.

 **Ruffnut: What?**

 **Gobber: You pushed me too far this time, you ugly bag of bones!**

"Gobber, that dragon doesn't even exist!" Stoick said, rubbing his forehead. Gobber looked over at him, waving his hooked hand in the air.

"Yes it is! I've seen the blasted beast!" Gobber argued. Stoick was about to agrue with him, but was shushed by a certain female mage. Said mage started the episode once more.

 **Hiccup looks to his father with confusion on his face.**

 **Hiccup: Dad, what's he talking about? Our dragons don't do that anymore.**

 **Stoick: He doesn't mean one of yours. Gobber, for the last time, there is no such thing as a-**

 **Gobber: Boneknapper?!**

Fishlegs fidgets with excitement at that, recieving weird looks from Snotlout and the twins.

 **The twins look at Gobber with confused looks.**

 **Tuffnut: A what-knapper?**

 **Gobber: A disgusting, foul beast. Wearing an armor of bones.**

 **Fishlegs spoke up next with excitement.**

 **Fishlegs: The dragon manual say that the Boneknapper will stop at nothing to find the perfect bone to build it's coat of armor. It's awesome!**

There were a few chuckles from both dragons and vikings in the room before they turned their attention back to the giant screen in front of them.

 **Stoick: Come on, it's just a myth. It doesn't even exist.**

Valka looked like she was about to argue with Stoick about that, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Saya shaking her head and motioning for her to keep quiet. Valka nodded slightly at her and kept quiet, turning her attention back to the screen.

 **Gobber: I'm telling you, it's real! I've been running from him my whole life. He's the one that started this fire.**

 **A viking walks up to Stoick carrying some underpants on a stick.**

 **Viking: Stoick, we found Gobber's underpants hanging by the stove. They must've started the fire.**

 **The viking smirks as Stoick laughs, turning back towards Gobber.**

The whole room erupts in laughter, minus Gobber, of course, who only grumbled, causing more laugher from the other adults.

 **Stoick: Still think it's the Boneknapper, or just your underpants?**

 **Gobber: I don't think! I know! Somehow he found me again. That dragon is pure evil.**

 **Stoick: Gobber, it's late, and we're too tired for your stories. Now, get some rest.**

 **Gobber: You rest, I'm putting an end to this.**

 **Gobber walks away with a wheel barrel, before looking over at a sheep.**

 **Gobber: Come on, Phil. Let's go. We don't need their help anyways.**

 **Phil: Baa.**

 **Phil follows after Gobber towards the pier as Stoick and the other vikings return home. Hiccup and the other teens watch Gobber for a few moments before Hiccup turns towards the others.**

"I have a feeling we're going with him, aren't we?" Snotlout asked with his arms crossed over his chest. The others teens only shrugged as Saya giggled softly.

 **Hiccup: We can't let him go by himself. Alright, Vikings! Grab your shields.**

 **Teens: Yeah! Yes!**

 **Snoutlout: There's no way I'm getting on a boat to go after a fake dragon.**

"I'm telling ya all, the Boneknapper is real!" Gobber said, waving his hooked hand around in the air.

"Alright, Gobber. That's enough. Your stories are starting to get old." Stoick said with a sigh. Gobber was about to protest, but was interruppeted when they all heard Saya laughing.

"What's so funny, lass?" Gobber asked with confusion. Saya only waved him off before starting the episode again with a grin on her face.

 **Dissolve to:**

 **Gobber: Come on! Put your backs into it you lazy dogs! Stroke! You're not even trying! Stroke!**

"I would never have guessed, Gobber was such a slave-driver." Saya said with amusment in her eyes and a grin on her face.

 **Hiccup: How fun is this, right? We got the team back together, another adventure. This is pretty cool, huh?**

"Oh yes. Fun. It's really fun to row a boat until your hands bleed." Snotlout said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. The other teens ignored him though and chose to watch the episode.

 **Snotlout: Yeah, nothing cooler than rowing until your hands bleed.**

 **Gobber: I wanted you kids to know that it touches my heart, you helping me slay the Boneknapper. True vikings, you are.**

 **Ruffnut: Gobber, are we there yet?**

 **Fishlegs: Oh, you'll know we're close when your ears explode from the piercing screams. Legend says this dragon's roar is so fierce, it can melt the flesh right off your bones!**

"Way to scare everyone, Fishlegs." Hiccup commented with a roll of his eyes. Fishlegs only shrugged with a sheepish grin on his face before they both returned their attention to the screen.

 **Gobber: Not so, Fishlegs. The Boneknapper has no roar at all. That's why he's terrifying. He's a silent killer.**

 **Ruffnut: Wait, so if we don't hear anything...We're dead?**

 **The teens stop rowing and become silent, listening for any kind of sound, but everything is in utter silence.**

 **Tuffnut: I don't hear anything.**

 **Phil: Baa!**

Most of the room jumps at the same time the on-screen teens do. Some of the other adults and dragons laugh at this.

 **Teens: AAAHHH!**

 **The teens jump and cry out in surprise, turning to look behind them at Phil. Gobber laughs at them.**

 **Gobber: Good one, Phil. Did I ever tell you about the first time I met the dreaded Boneknapper?**

More groans are heard from the crowd of vikings.

"Here we go again..." Stoick huffed in annoyance.

 **Gobber (V.O.): I was a young lad about your age, on summer vacation with my family, when I heard the call of nature.**

 **Teen Gobber: Dad, pull the boat over!**

 **Gobber's father: Didn't I tell ya to go before we left?**

 **Gobber (V.O.): I saw an army of vikings, frozen in battle. Clutched in the fingers of one of the vikings was a small treasure chest...I had to have it. I reached in to pull out the chest...It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw...But, the frozen viking was still alive! He started punching me in the face!**

 **Teen Gobber: Oh! My tooth!**

 **Gobber (V.O.): And there it was...I never even heard it coming...The Boneknapper! It crashed into the glacier, causing an avalanche of frozen vikings!**

"Seriously, Gobber? You expect us to believe you were punched in the face by a frozen viking and then saw an avalanche of frozen vikings?" Snotlout asked with a huff, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes. Because it's true! You seen the proof right in front of you!" Gobber defended himself as he gestured towards the giant screen.

"That doesn't mean anything. For all we know, this could all be made up!" Snotlout argued, earning himself a few glares and growls from dragons in the room. At that moment, Saya stood up from her seat.

"I assure you, what you have seen is no lie." The mage stated before taking a seat again and starting the episode again. After that moment, no one said a word for awhile, chosing to watch the screen in front of all of them.

 **Teen Gobber: The treasure!**

 **Gobber (V.O.): I reached into the water...Only to find the viking punching me in the face again!**

 **Teen Gobber: Hey, hey, hey, hey!**

 **Gobber (V.O.): The Boneknapper wanted that treasure...but I wanted it more!**

 **Gobber's father: What took you so long?**

 **Snotlout: You expect us to believe that a frozen viking punched you in the face?**

"Didn't Snotlout already ask that question?" Tuffnut asked, but no one answered him.

 **Gobber: Yeah, twice!**

 **Hiccup: Hey, it could happen.**

 **Gobber: What do you mean "it could happen"? It did! But I outsmarted the silent beast.**

 **Fishlegs: Um, Gobber, I hate to be a stickler for details, but...Boneknappers are not silent.**

 **Gobber: Fishlegs, I know what I didn't hear. But, I could feel it...**

 **Fishlegs: Uh, guys? Are there suppose to be...?**

 **Gobber: I had a sixth sense for danger. I can smell anything...**

 **Fishlegs: I really think we're going to hit these...**

 **Gobber: I could taste the oncoming doom!**

 **The boat hits the rocks.**

 **Tuffnut: Whoa...**

 **Astrid: Um, I'm tasting rocks.**

 **Gobber: Ah, we're here.**

 **Ruffnut: Ugh. Now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere, and no one even knows where we are!**

"Didn't anyone think about bringing our dragons?" Astrid asked. The other teens only shrugged. Toothless warbled in confusion as he watched the screen in front of him.

 **Fishlegs: Except the Boneknapper. Legend says...**

 **Snotlout: Hey, You know what else legend says? Stop talking!**

 **Fishlegs: Okay, just hold on one darn second...**

 **Gobber: No need to panic, kids. I've been shipwrecked many times!**

"Good way to reassure the children, Gobber." Stoick stated with a small sigh. Gobber only grinned at his friend.

"I try." The blacksmith replied with a grin.

 **Hiccup: Oh, well that's...comforting..**

 **Gobber: You never forget your first shipwreck...**

 **Gobber (V.O.): I was stranded on an island, with only my broom. It was a very small island. It's no wonder the Boneknapper found me again. He never forgave me for taking that treasure...There was another island. My only escape. But, I was surrounded by blood-thirsty hammerhead sharks!**

"Gobber, Hammerhead sharks don't attack people. That would be the Tiger sharks." Saya commented, causing a few weird looks from the group of vikings and dragons. Saya only grinned at them and shrugged before starting the episode again.

 **Gobber (V.O.): I only had one chance. So I ran across the shark infested waters.**

 **Gobber: Take that! Watch it! Nighty night, fatty! Someone forgot to brush!**

 **Gobber (V.O.): I didn't think I was going to make it. But then, from the depths of the ocean leapt forth...A giant hammerhead whale!**

 **Fishlegs: Whoa! So the hammerhead whale ate the Boneknapper?**

 **Gobber: Almost, but he got away.**

 **Gobber (V.O.): Years later, the dragon hunted me down again and chased me into the jungle. All I had was my trusty egg beater. I carved through that thick brush as fast as a jungle cat. Still, the Boneknapper was right behind!**

 **Gobber: Ah, azaleas!**

 **Gobber (V.O.): I ran up the side of a volcano and courageously leapt across the fiert crater. Then, deep within the burning volcano burst forth a giant hammerhead yak!**

"Okay, this is starting to get ridiculous." Hiccup commented with a sigh. Toothless warbled in agreement.

"It's entertaining to watch at least." Valka commented and some of the other vikings agreed with her as did some of the dragons too.

 **Tuffnut: Okay, wait a minute. Now you're saying a giant hammerhead yak leapt out of the fiery volcano and ate the Boneknapper?**

 **Gobber: You would've thought so, wouldn't you? But the dragon got away again! I knew the boney scoundel would keep coming after me...**

 **Gobber (V.O.): So, I set up a gauntlet of traps, and waited for the beast. And when he was ready...he charged! And then I ran like the wind! But, the traps failed! Then, captured, I did what any brave viking would do...**

 **Gobber: Help!**

The entire room erupted into laughter from both vikings and dragons alike. Gobber lowered his head in embarassment as the others laughed.

 **Gobber (V.O): The gods must've heard my prayers. It was Thor! He tossed his mighty thunderbolt.**

 **Gobber: Aw, you missed.**

 **Thor: Wait for it...**

 **Gobber (V.O.): Then, from the center of the earth blasted forth...The hammerhead yak riding the hammerhead whale!**

 **Hammerhead yak: Deploy the yak.**

 **Gobber: Yes! Oh, my back!**

 **Fishlegs: Whoa...the whale saluted you?**

 **Gobber: Can you believe it? But, the Boneknapper got away again! He found me on Berk-**

 **Snotlout: Are you kidding? I don't believe any of this.**

 **Tuffnut: Yeah, you totally made everything up!**

"I agree!" Tuffnut shouted, raising his fist in the air for some odd reason. The others sighed before they turned back to the giant screen in front of them, completely ignoring Tuffnut, who was currently being beaten by his sister.

 **Ruffnut: Come on, Gobber, it's time to get out of here!**

 **Snotlout: We need to get home!**

 **Tuffnut: You don't even have any proof that it even exists!**

 **Gobber: Of course I have proof. I still have the treasure. This stunning belt buckle.**

 **Fishlegs: It is stunning.**

 **Gobber: It was in the viking's treasure chest. It's kept my pants up for years.**

 **Hiccup: Um...Listen, Gobber. Instead of chasing down an imaginary dragon, maybe we should figure out how to get home?**

 **Gobber: Say no more, I hear ya loud and clear. I've got a plan. Alright, who'd like to be dragon bait?**

 **Fishlegs: Um, Gobber, are you sure this is safe?**

 **Gobber: Safety's overrated. Okay, here's the plan. The Boneknapper wants me, right? He comes down that trail, sees Fishlegs, thinks it's me, rushes Fishlegs, causing Phil to trip that rope, dropping that rib cage and then we rush in a finish him off once and for all!**

"Really, Gobber? You're not a very good influence on the children." Valka commented. Toothless warbled over at Gobber's direction in agreement as did the other dragons and vikings. Gobber only shrugged.

"What can I say?" Gobber stated with a shrug. Everyone else in the room rolled their eyes with a soft sigh before turning back to the giant screen.

 **Snotlout: It's sad when they get old.**

 **Hiccup: Gobber, you're taking this way too far, okay? You need to face it. There is no such thing as the Boneknapper!**

 **Gobber: Wormsquat! Now, get into position. Way to go Fishlegs, you're doing fine!**

 **Hiccup: No wonder they entire village think you're crazy.**

 **Snotlout: Hello? He sees dead Vikings!**

 **Tuffnut: Yeah, especially that thing about the hammerhead yak...**

 **Fishlegs: Um, guys...?**

 **Astrid: This is a complete waste of time.**

 **Fishlegs: Guys, hello?! Turn around! Guys! GUYS!**

Everyone in the room, minus Saya, Valka, and Gobber, stared at the screen in shock. The old blacksmith looked around the room with a smug look.

"What did I tell ya? Boneknapper is real!" Gobber stated, gesturing towards the said dragon on screen. No one bothered to say anything.

 **Everyone: WHAT?!**

 **Hiccup: It's right behind us isn't it?**

 **Fishlegs: Well, what do you know? No roar.**

"Told you so, Fishlegs." Gobber commented with a smug look on his face once again, his arms crossed over his chest.

"We get it, Gobber. You were right. The Boneknapper was real and has no roar." Stoick stated with a sigh as he rubbed his head.

 **Gobber: RUN!**

 **Astrid: Okay, Gobber, we believe you!**

 **Gobber: Phil!**

 **Snotlout: Find a happy place, find a happy place...**

 **Fishlegs: No, no, no, please...please. He wants my head. I swear he wants my head!**

 **Gobber: Bring it on! You wait till I get out there and I'll show you!**

 **Hiccup: Wait. It searches for the perfect bone to build its coat of armor. The treasure! Gobber, take off your pants!**

 **Gobber: Huh?**

 **Others: NO!**

"Hiccup! What are you thinking!?" Astrid commented, gesturing towards the screen as she turned to look over at Hiccup. The said boy raised his hands in defense.

"Just watch!" Hiccup stated. Astrid looked at him for a moment before turning back to the giant screen in front.

 **Hiccup: Wait, listen to me. I think Fishlegs was right. The Boneknapper is supposed to have a roar. But maybe he can't because the bone he needs is your belt buckle.**

"Oh...That makes a lot of sense now." Fishlegs said as he studied the screen in front of him.

 **Astrid: Gobber, please, you have to give it back.**

 **Gobber: No way, it's mine. Uh-oh.**

 **Hiccup: Give him back his bone!**

 **Gobber: NOOO!**

 **Hiccup: GIVE HIM BACK HIS BONE!**

"It would be easier for us all if you just gave the stupid dragon his bone." Snotlout commented, earning himself a small fire blast from none other than Hookfang himself. Hookfang laughed as they all watched Snotlout put out the fire on his pants.

 **Gobber: NOOOOO! Noooo... oh, alright.**

 **Hiccup: Gobber!**

 **Gobber: Alright, you've got me. Make it fast.**

 **Hiccup: That's gonna give me nightmares.**

Toothless warbled his reply as sat on the ground in front of Hiccup, resting his head on the boy's lap.

 **Astrid: Well, at least we have a ride home.**

 **Gobber: Aren't you cute? Yes, you are. Yes, you are!**

 **Snotlout: You know, I never doubted him. I was always like: "He's right."**

 **Tuffnut: His tailbone is hurting** _ **my**_ **tailbone!**

 **Hiccup: He sure seems happy to have that bone back.**

 **Fishlegs: Well, legend says that Boneknapper's roar is its mating call.**

 **Gobber: Oh, that's just a myth. Uh-oh!**

 **Phil: Baa!**

 **Gobber: I think Stoick will believe me now. eh?**

Once the episode ended, Saya turned the giant screen off before walking over to stand in the front, facing her audience.

"And that, my friends, is the legend of the Boneknapper dragon. Since you guys have been sitting for quite some time, go ahead and move around and stretch those legs. While you do that, I'll start up the next video for all of you." Saya spoke clearly. Once she went back to her laptop, the room started to grow loud with talking from the vikings and the roars and warbles from the dragons as they all got up and started moving around.

 **A/N: I am extremely sorry for the late update, but I had so much stuff to do. I finally finished one project out of ten others I have to do, and I didn't bring the others with me, so I decided to finish this chapter. I promise, I'll update the next chapter as soon as I am able. Also, don't be afraid to share any ideas with me. Go ahead and PM me if you have an idea request. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **I'm terribly sorry about the long wait everyone. I've kind of been a little busy with other things and stories. But, thank you all for the follows and favorites and the comments. It really boosts my spirit. Now! Onto the story!**_

Saya tryed to play one of the episodes, but it would appear that it didn't want to work for her.

"Everything alright, Lass?" Gobber asaked as he hobbled over to her and her laptop. She sighs softly before giving him an awkward grin.

"Yeah. I'm just going to have to skip the episodes and move on to the second movie." She told Gobber before turning to look at the rest of the vikings.

"Everyone, please take your seats again. I'll begin the second movie and somehow figure out how to get the episodes up." Saya explained. The vikings didn't say anything as they all began to sit back down in their seats with their dragon partners. As they did that, Saya started the second movie without a problem unlike the episodes.

 **Hiccup (V.O.): This... is Berk. The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises.**

 **On a cluster of sheep, hiding nervously between buildings as shadows of passing dragons race by. The group moves as one, receding into a shadowy alley, pushing one sheep out into the light. It's suddenly snatched and carried into the air!**

The vikings look at the screen with confusion.

"Does that mean vikings and dragons are at war again?" One viking asked as the young mage sitting to the side of the room only smirked without saying a word.

 **Hiccup (V.O.): Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. You see, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer... a little something we like to call-**

 **WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH! A wash of vibrant colors blurs by. Dragons Barrel past at a dizzying speed. Their riders swipe, kick, and roll into one another while they weave neck in neck between the houses, docks, and revamped structures of Berk.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.): DRAGON RACING!**

"Does that answer your question?" Saya asked with a smile as she looked at the vikings surprised faces.

 **Fishlegs: WHOOOOOOO!**

 **Fishlegs, now 20 and even larger, rides his Gronkle, Meatlug, who carries the sheep in her claws, until Snotlout, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, and his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, side-check them steal their sheep.**

"It would seem some time has passed since the last...What's it called again?" Stoick asked the young mage in the corner of the room.

"It's called a movie." The young mage replied before they all turned back to the giant screen in front of them.

 **Snotlout: HO-HO! I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that?**

 **Fishlegs glares at Snotlout.**

 **Fishlegs: Snotlout! That was mine!**

 **Snotlout falls back toward Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who lag on their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch.**

 **Snotlout: Here ya go, babe.**

 **With a chivalrous grin, Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut. She snatches it with a sneer and a grumble.**

 **Snotlout: Did I tell you that you look amazing today? 'Cause you do.**

"I don't get it, why is Snotlout after Ruffnut now?" Astrid asked confused, but the young mage once again only smiled, saying nothing to the young viking warrior.

 **Ruffnut: (Disgusted) Ugh. Come on, Barf. It's starting to stink around here.**

 **Barf starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout with a mugging grin.**

 **Tuffnut: Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow this place, Belch! Alright!**

 **Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke. As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut drops her sheep into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep. Presiding over the game, Stoick turns to the frenzied crowd.**

 **Stoick: Ha-ha! That's nine for the Twins! Astrid lags with three! Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with NONE!**

 **Stoick eyes an empty basket at the far end, its backboard painted with an image of Toothless.**

"It would seem that Hiccup will always be somewhere else, even in the future it would seem." Gobber stated as the said boy only shrugged sheepishly.

 **Stoick: And Hiccup is... nowhere to be found. Hmmm.**

 **Gobber: Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ya, Stoick?**

 **WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets clipped from behind. Astrid, rolls in, astride Stormfly, spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite herself.**

 **Astrid: What are you doing, Snotlout?! They're going to win now!**

 **Snotlout: She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets!**

 **Astrid: Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?!**

 **Snotlout: Only for a few hours!**

 **Hiccup (V.O.): Now, dragons used to be a bit of a problem here, but that was five years ago. Now, they've all moved in. And, really, why wouldn't they?**

 **The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon stables. They exit through the far side and circle back through the village, blasting past many of its dragon-friendly additions.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.): We have custom stables... all-you-can-eat feeding stations... a full service dragon wash. Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself.**

 **In the village, a baby Gronkle sneezes, accidentally setting one of the Viking houses aflame. Astrid peels away from the other dragon racers, and yanks open a spout on the overhead network of aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water. Back to Stoick, amused as he watches the racers round the island, searching for sheep. He turns to Gobber and nods.**

"Would seem that Berk is now dragon proof." Stoick said with amusement. The other viking adults nodded their head with agreement.

 **Stoick: It's time, Gobber.**

 **Gobber: Righty-ho! (Aloud, to the crowd) Last lap!**

 **A horn sounds. The racers all turn to each other, excited.**

 **Astrid: The Black Sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing!**

 **Ruffnut: Come on, Barf!**

 **Tuffnut: Let's go!**

 **Fishlegs: Go, Meatlug!**

 **Gobber loads the Black Sheep onto a catapult.**

 **Astrid: Whooo-hooo!**

 **Tuffnut: Let's go, let's go, let's go!**

 **Gobber: (To the Black Sheep) This is your big moment. Have a nice flight!**

 **He pulls the trigger, launching the Black Sheep into the air. Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it.**

 **Astrid: Up, up, up, up, up, up!**

 **In a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug fly in and nab the sheep.**

 **Astrid: NO!**

 **Fishlegs: YES! Good job, Meatlug!**

 **Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut.**

"Your both fighting for Ruffnut?" Astrid asked as she turned to look at the two said boys. The two boys in question only shrugged their shoulders in response since they had no clue what was going on either.

 **Fishlegs: Here ya go, darling! Mine's worth ten!**

 **Ruffnut: Yeah! The Black Sheep!**

 **Astrid: (To Snotlout) You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?!**

"She just said that!" Tuffnut stated, but everyone ignored him and continued watching the movie. Ruffnut elbowed her brother in the side and the two began to fight, only for their dragons to separate them.

 **Ruffnut: I'm totally winning!**

 **Fishlegs: We're winning together!**

 **She rams Barf into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an uncontrolled spin. He slams into Snotlout, sending their dragons tumbling head over tail. The crowd goes wild.**

 **Snotlout: Oh, no!**

 **Ruffnut: Whoo-hoo! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!**

 **Tuffnut: Except for me! We're attached, genius! Quit trying-**

 **He grabs at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-of-war.**

 **Ruffnut: Hey!**

 **Tuffnut: -to steal all my glory!**

 **Astrid and Stormfly fly toward them. Astrid stands on Stormfly's keeping her balance.**

 **Stoick: Get 'em, Astrid!**

 **Tuffnut: It's MY glory!**

 **Ruffnut: Always ruining EVERYTHING!**

 **Tuffnut: NO SHEEP, NO GLORY!**

 **Astrid leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck, and plucks the Black Sheep from the Twins' hands.**

 **Astrid: Gotcha! Ha-ha!**

 **She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect landing, the Black Sheep in hand.**

 **Tuffnut: Whoa!**

 **Ruffnut: Astrid!**

 **Stoick: Well played! Ha, ha, ha! (To the crowd) That's my future daughter-in-law!**

"Well, at least we know HIccup's going to get married." Gobber stated with a soft snort. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the ginat screen in front of them with a slight blush. Toothless was sitting in front of Hiccup watching the two of them with amusement.

 **Fishlegs: Whoo-hoo!**

 **Back to Astrid on Stormfly, eyeing the fast-approaching finish line, unaware as Fishlegs suddenly rams Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off-course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid.**

 **Snotlout: Uh, excuse me!**

 **Astrid: Stormfly!**

 **Snotlout hurls his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with a CLANG. The crowd collectively winces.**

The vikings in the room collectively winces at the same time as the vikings in the moive did.

"He's going to feel that in the morning..." Gobber stated as all the vikings winced.

 **Crowd: Oh!**

 **Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the water, and they blast past the finish line, dunking the Black Sheep into their basket! ASTRID WINS!**

 **Stoick: That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game!**

The vikings cheer with their future selves, making the young mage in the corner to silence them.

 **The crowd comes unhinged. Astrid flies over the crowd, basking in her victory.**

 **Astrid: Yeah! Ooh-ooh!**

 **Hiccup (V.O.): Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. I haven't been feeling the muse to continue writing this fanfic. So, I decided that I will only be doing the two movies and not the series. Sorry, but I no longer interested in writing this.**

 **The scene changes to a boundless sky. Vast. Clear. Crisp. And from it, a black speck rockets across the horizon. The image of unbridled freedom. Tucked into his riding position, Hiccup appears to be part of Toothless. They dip, roll and dive, over a sea teeming with Thunderdrums, pulling off daring maneuvers with honed refinement, making them seem effortless.**

 **Hiccup: Yeah!**

Stoick shakes his head with a defeated sigh. "Even where your older, you still have to go off on your own." The village chief stated.

"There's nothing wrong with that. It's usually fun going off on your own and doing dangerous things." The young mage stated, leaning back in her seat and stretching her arms out above her head until she heard a slight pop.

"Your not helping." Stoick stated. Saya only shrugged her shoulders and looked back at the giant screen.

 **They jackknife, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through the ethereal cloud-scapes and joining high-flying Timberjacks as they soar in formation. Hiccup is bound head-to-toe in a snug, aerodynamic flight suit - an asymmetrical, functional design of leather and articulated plates. It has an air of Viking bike leather.**

"At least he got better at dragon riding." Astrid commented. Some of the other vikings nodded thier heads in agreement.

"Still doesn't excuse the fact that he's always doing something that could put himin danger." Gobber stated. Most of the other vikings in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

 **Hiccup: What do ya think, bud? You wanna give this another shot?**

 **Toothless grumbles in protest.**

 **Hiccup: Toothless! It'll be fine!**

 **With a click of a lever, he locks the pedals in the flared tail position. Hiccup then unhooks himself from the saddle.**

 **Hiccup: Ready?**

 **Toothless snorts unenthusiastically. Suddenly, Hiccup slides off of Toothless, peeling away from him like a skydiver from a plane, yelling as he plummets. Toothless dives after him. They spiral through the air, face-to-face. Toothless is having fun, despite himself. When he sees the ocean, Hiccup slips his forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps, and yanks, unfurling sheets of leather as he extends his arms. They catch the wind, snapping like wings, and sending him gliding! Toothless unfolds his wings, too, catching up with Hiccup. The freedom is palpable. Hiccup and Toothless are, for the moment, the same. Feeling the same rush of adrenaline. Independently together. They plunge past cloud formations, splitting apart then crossing paths again.**

 **Hiccup: THIS IS AMAZING!**

"Something is about to go wrong. I can feel it in my gut." Gobber stated.

 **A cloud layer washes past, exposing a towering rock formation, dead ahead.**

 **Hiccup: No longer amazing! TOOTHLESS!**

"Told ya." Gobber stated with a shrug.

"Not helping, Gobber." Hiccup stated as he continued to watch the movie that played.

 **Hiccup tries to steer himself away, to no avail. Toothless pours on the speed, trying to catch Hiccup as he hurtles toward collision. His locked tail makes maneuvering difficult. He's unable to pull up at a steep enough angle.**

Gobber quickly covers his eyes. "I can't watch. This ain't going to end well."

 **Hiccup: OH, NO! AHH!**

 **At the last second, Toothless BLASTS the jagged rocks just ahead of Hiccup, then wraps Hiccup in his wings as they fly through it. The obliterated peak rains down around them. Toothless emerges through the cloud of debris and hurtles into the trees of a neighboring peak. They tumble down the uneven terrain, coming to rest on a small plateau. Hiccup emerges from the cocoon of Toothless' wings. He switches his prosthetic riding foot to his walking foot and stows his leather wings.**

"And of course, Hiccup always ends up coming out all right." A viking in the back of the room stated. The other vikings nodded their heads in agreemement.

 **Hiccup: Whoo. That really came out of nowhere.**

"Wait. Rocks can move?" Tuffnut asked confused.

"No, they can't. Stupid." Ruffnut stated, rolling her eyes before punching her brother in the face, knocking him down to the ground. None of the vikings paid any attention to the twins.

 **The sea stack cracks and falls. Toothless grumbles.**

 **Hiccup: We gotta work on your solo flying there, bud. That, uh, locked-up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, eh?**

 **Hiccup looks around the new island they crash landed on.**

 **Hiccup: Oh. Looks like we've found another one, bud.**

 **An annoyed Toothless throws a small pebble at Hiccup's head.**

 **Hiccup: Oh, what? You want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby boo?**

 **Hiccup: Well... try this on! [Hugs him, tries to wrestle with him] Oh, ya feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all of my heartfelt remorse?**

 **Hiccup: (Groans) Oh, come on, come on. Yeah-yeah. You wouldn't hurt a one legged- AHH!**

 **Toothless laughs**

 **Hiccup: O-oh, oh! You're right! You're right! You win! You win!**

 **Toothless falls backwards**

 **Hiccup: Whoa, whoa, whoa! [Playing with Toothless] He's down! Oh, and it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter-[Toothless pins Hiccup] -Aaahhhhh!**

 **Toothless starts to lick him. Hiccup pushes Toothless off of him and quickly stands up.**

 **Hiccup: (Groans) Gaaaaagh! You know that doesn't wash out!**

Every viking in the room started laughing. The only ones that weren't was Hiccup, who just looked at Toothless, who was also laughing.

 **Toothless laughs and Hiccup splashes some spit on Toothless' face. Hiccup looks around at the new island he discovered and pulls out his map.**

 **Hiccup: So... what should we name it?**

 **Toothless chews at his armpit.**

 **Hiccup: "Itchy Armpit" it is.**

"Why'd you let the dragon pick the island name?" A viking woman asked from the back of the room, but her question was never answered.

 **Hiccup: Whaddya reckon, bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows... maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury. Wouldn't that be something? So, whaddya say? Just keep going?**

 **Toothless replies 'no'. Stromfly comes shrieking. Astrid and Stormfly land on the island and enter the scene. Toothless runs over excitedly to greet Stormfly.**

 **Hiccup: Afternoon, m'lady. Where have you been?**

 **Astrid: Oh, winning races. What else? The real question is... where have you been?**

 **Hiccup: Avoiding my dad.**

"Have to wonder what Stoick did this time." Gobber said.

 **Astrid: Oh, no. What happened now?**

 **Hiccup: Oh, you're gonna- you're gonna love this. I wake up. The sun's shining. Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop. I saunter down to breakfast, thinking all is right in the world and I get: [Imitating Stoick] "Son, we need to talk."**

All the viking children in the room start to laugh. Hiccup tries to hid his grin from his chair.

 **Astrid: [Imitates Hiccup] "Not now, Dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started."**

Hiccup then looks at Astrid who's laughing with the others.

 **Hiccup: Okay, first of all, I-I don't sound like that, who- what is this character? And second... what is that thing you're going with my shoulders? That's a truly flattering impersonation. Anyway he goes: [Imitating Stoick] "You're the pride of Berk, son. And I couldn't be prouder!"**

 **Astrid: [Imitates Hiccup talking to his dad] "Aw, thanks, Dad. I'm pretty impressed with myself, too."**

 **Hiccup: [Laughing] When have I ever done that with my hands?**

 **Astrid: You just did!**

 **Hiccup: Okay... just... hold still. It's very serious.**

 **Hiccup: "You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided-"**

 **Astrid: TO MAKE YOU CHIEF! Oh, my gods! Hiccup, that's AMAZING!**

Hiccup frowns, but no other viking seems to notice, since their too busy being surprised by the news of Hiccup becoming the village chief.

 **Astrid punches him hard in the chest. Hiccup grunts, Astrid laughs. Hiccup's fin pops out.**

 **Hiccup: You're gonna wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive!**

 **Toothless and Stormfly come running past chasing each other and knock over Astrid and Hiccup**

 **Hiccup: Yeah, so... this is what I'm dealing with.**

 **Astrid: What did you tell him?**

 **Hiccup: I-I didn't. By the time he turned around, I was gone.**

 **Astrid: Huh, well, it's a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait for sure, and I'll need to fly Toothless, since you'll be too busy...**

At that statement, all the vikings in the room turn to look at Hiccup and Toothless, feeling bad for the two of them.

 **Astrid realizes what she just said.**

 **Hiccup: I-It's not me, Astrid. All those speeches, and planning, and running the village... that's his thing.**

 **Astrid: I think you're missing the point. I mean, chief. What an honor. I'd be pretty excited.**

 **Hiccup: I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are. You always have. I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father... and I never met my mother... so, what does that make me?**

 **Astrid: What you're searching for... isn't out there, Hiccup. [Puts her hand to Hiccup's chest] It's in here. Maybe you just don't see it yet.**

 **Astrid kisses Hiccup but pulls back with Toothless' spit on her face. Disgusted, she tries to wipe it off.**

 **Hiccup: Maybe. But, y'know, there is something out there.**

 **Astrid: Hiccup...**

 **He grabs Astrid's chin and points her straight ahead of them, showing her a large cloud of smoke. They fly towards it to investigate it. They fly through the burnt forest until they reach the ocean and see a large and piercing structure of ice.**

The vikings in the room were silent as they looked at the scene in front of them, not knowing what to think. Valka, however, knew exactly what happened.

 **Hiccup: Whoa. (To Astrid) Stay close.**

 **They fly around the ice, looking at all the ruined things caught in it.**

 **Hiccup: What happened here?**

 **Toothless makes a stressed sound, and finds an enormous footprint in the mud.**

 **Hiccup: Alright. Easy, bud.**

 **Astrid: Hiccup!**

 **Eret: FIRE!**

 **Hiccup: ASTRID! LOOK OUT!**

 **A net its thrown at Toothless but catches Stormfly instead.**

 **Astrid: No! HICCUP!**

 **She slips from Stormfly and falls towards the ground. Toothless catches her. Dragon hunters try to trap Stormfly. She escapes the net and throws spikes.**

 **Eret: Watch the tail! Ah! Tie those legs up!**

 **Toothless flies past, and Eret looks at him in wonder.**

 **Eret: Is that what I think it is?**

 **Hiccup: STOP!**

 **Teeny: Get out of the way!**

 **Astrid: STORMFLY!**

 **Ug: Whoa, watch out!**

 **Toothless, Hiccup and Astrid land.**

 **Astrid: What are you doing?!**

 **Hiccup opens Inferno, while Astrid grabs a stick.**

 **Dragon Trappers: Whoa!**

 **Eret: Back again? Soil my britches... that is a Night Fury. Thought they were all gone for good. Looks like our luck's had a turn for the better, lads! Don't think Drago has one of those in his dragon army.**

 **Astrid: Dragon army?**

 **Hiccup: Look, we don't want any trouble.**

 **Eret: Ha! You should've thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits!**

"Dragon hunters." Valka muttered with disgust in her eyes.

 **Teeny: Yeah, look at it!**

 **Hiccup: Wait...**

 **Astrid: What are you talking about?**

 **Hiccup: You think we did this?**

 **Eret: Ha. Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is, without do-gooder Dragon Riders sneaking in to rescue them.**

 **Hiccup: What do-gooder- there are other Dragon Riders?**

"He's probably talking about Valka." A random viking stated.

 **Eret: You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me. You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side, but we still have a quota to fill. How do you suppose we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist?**

Stoick froze at the name of Drago Bludvist.

 **Hiccup: Drago what-fist? Does anything you say make sense?**

 **Teeny: He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow.**

 **No-Name: And Drago don't take well to excuses.**

 **Eret: This is what he gave me last time I showed up empty-handed.**

 **Eret shows a scar on his shoulder from under his shirt**

 **Eret: He promised to be far less understanding in the future.**

 **Hiccup: Look, we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice-spitting dragon...**

 **Eret nods to his men hidden behind Hiccup and Astrid.**


	11. Announcement

**Announcement:**

Sorry about leaving you all hanging here, but I've grown tired of this story and want to write a different one. However, I don't want to leave this unfinished. So, I'm putting this story up for a adoption. If anyone wants to finish it, let me know. However, if no one claims it by the end of the week, I'll take it off. Sorry and thanks.


End file.
